The Dark Side
by purple.lamborghini04
Summary: hubungan cinta yang rumit. Saling menjadi egois dan saling menyakiti. Baekhyun dan kakak kembarnya Baixian yang menyukai orang yang sama. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol dan Sehun. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK
1. chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

 **Purple Lamborghini present**

.

.

.

.

 **6 mei 19** **96**

Salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Seoul Hospital diributkan dengan suara wanita berusia sekitar 26 tahun dengan perutnya yang membesar. Berbaring dengan kakinya yang membuka wanita itu tampak kesakitan berusaha keras mengeluarkan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya. Saat ini tepat 9 bulan usia kandungannya dan ia mengalami kontraksi hebat di pagi hari di dapur rumahnya. Sang suami yang merasa khawatir segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan saat ini sang istri sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Dengan bantuan dokter kandungan ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya sambil mendorong keluar isi perutnya. Sang suami berada diluar ruangan menunggu dengan harap harap cemas. Ini pertama kalinya istrinya merasakan rasanya melahirkan.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar begitu nyaring. Ia yang mendengar itu segera menerobos masuk tanpa mengindahkan teriakan suster.

"Anakku... " lirihnya. Matanya bergulir menatap bayi yang berada digendongan salah satu suster. Ia baru saja ingin menyentuh pipi bayinya namun suara lirihan istrinya membuatnya cepat – cepat menghampiri wanita itu.

"Sayang... " tangannya menyeka keringat didahi istrinya. Sang istri kembali mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih nampak membesar.

"dokter, ada apa dengan istri saya?" nada khawatir kentara dibibir lelaki itu.

"Istri anda mengandung bayi kembar, tuan. Dan sekarang saatnya istri anda untuk melahirkan anak kedua kalian" ucapan sang dokter seketika membuatnya hilang pikiran. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau istrinya mengandung bayi kembar. Hasil USG juga tidak menunjukkan kalau istrinya mengandung bayi kembar.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak tega melihat raut kesakitan diwajah istrinya. Hingga suara tangisan bayi keduanya terdengar, ia pun segera memeluk sang istri. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf.

"Tuan.. Nyonya.. Ini anak kalian. Keduanya berjenis kelamin laki – laki" kedua suster yang menggendong bayi kembar itu menghampiri sepasang suami istri yang saat ini memasang wajah berbinar.

"Saya sempat mengira mereka adalah perempuan, karena mereka terlihat sangat cantik" sang istri tersenyum sambil memandangi bayi digendongannya. Mengucapkan beribu rasa syukur karena kedua anaknya terlahir dengan selamat.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik" berucap tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bayinya.

"Sayang, kau sudah tau ingin menamai mereka siapa?" tanya sang suami. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayinya. Namun ia tidak tau kalau ia akan melahirkan bayi kembar.

"Byun Baixian. Aku sudah memikirkan nama itu dari dulu" wanita itu menyentuh pipi bayinya yang ia beri nama Byun Baixian itu.

"Jangan lupa kau memiliki bayi kembar, sayang" suaminya memperingati menciptakan kekehan halus dibibir wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Itu terdengar manis" senyuman menghiasi wajah lelaki itu, ia mengusukkan hidungnya dipipi bayi yang ia gendong.

"Ya, sangat manis dan cantik seperti wajahnya. Baekhyunie. . "

.

.

DARK SIDE

.

.

 **15 tahun kemudian**

Byun Baixian dan Byun Baekhyun kini sudah beranjak usia 15 tahun dan saat ini mereka menempuh pendidikan di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Keduanya berada dikelas yang sama namun menduduki bangku yang berjauhan. Jika Baixian menduduki bangku depan dengan segudang teman yang mengajaknya berbincang dan bersenda gurau, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang lebih memilih duduk dibagian belakang paling pojok dengan kepala yang menumpu pada kedua tangan kecilnya diatas meja. Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang kasar. Dirinya tidak suka bergaul mencari teman seperti layaknya kakak kembarnya, Baixian. Semua orang menjauhinya karena sifat kasar yang ia miliki. Baekhyun benci pengganggu, jadi ia tidak akan segan - segan melayangkan pukulan untuk orang – orang yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Pernah terjadi ketika dirinya dan Baixian memasuki tingkat awal sekolah menengah pertama. Seorang lelaki berlari kearahnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Baekhyun hingga tersungkur dilantai. Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam bangkit dari jatuhnya dan tanpa membuang – buang waktu segera melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kecilnya pada rahang lelaki itu. Bunyi pukulan yang nyaring mungkin mengakibatkan tulang hidungnya patah.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, brengsek" ucapan datar dan dingin ia lontarkan. Semua penghuni sekolah yang saat itu menyaksikan kejadian tersebut bergidik ngeri. Seolah menginterupsi diri sendiri agar tidak membuat masalah dengan pemuda mungil namun memiliki tenaga yang besar tersebut.

Siswa yang Baekhyun pukul itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ia melaporkan apa yang Baekhyun perbuat padanya kepada kepala sekolah. Berakibat Baekhyun yang hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika saja kekuasaan ayahnya yang membuat kepala sekolah itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Pukulan setimpal Baekhyun dapatkan dari ayah kandungnya saat pulang sekolah. Baekhyun menerima pukulan itu dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kau memang anak yang tak tau diuntung. Sudah berapa kali kau membuatku malu untuk mengakuimu sebagai anakku! Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan sampah dikeluarga ini!" ucapan kasar yang ke seribu kalinya Baekhyun dengar lagi. Ia tidak akan peduli jika itu orang lain yang mengucapkannya. Namun kata – kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut ayah kandungnya sendiri. Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kejadian itu tak membuat Baekhyun jera. Ia tetap membuat masalah dan kembali mendapat pukulan dari orang tuanya.

.

.

DARK SIDE

.

.

 **Satu tahun berlalu**

Baekhyun dan Baixian memasuki masa - masa sekolah menengah atas. Tak jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Baixian dengan segudang teman dan begitu populer, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tetap menjadi si penyendiri dan kasar. Seperti pada dasarnya orang – orang tidak mau memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun.

Namun salah seorang siswa yang saat itu berada dikelas yang sama dengannya, mendatanginya dengan senyuman yang membuat semua orang meleleh. Duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Baekhyun dan menawarkan sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Seperti pada biasanya seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia akan mengacuhkan siswa tersebut.

Yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah siswa itu bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang lelaki tinggi 184 cm dengan kulit putih pucat dan rahangnya yang terlihat tajam. Jika Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis ia akan dengan senang hati berteriak histeris melihat betapa tampannya seorang Oh Sehun. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si pemuda mungil yang tak memperdulikan apapun dan akan memukul orang – orang yang mengganggunya. Bahkan saat tangan putih milik Sehun menapaki tangan lentiknya dan mengusap jemarinya, Baekhyun dengan tenaga besar yang ia miliki segera membalikkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memelintirnya kuat. Sehun terkejut sekaligus kesakitan, berteriak membuat beberapa murid yang ada dikelas menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Jangan pernah berani – berani menyentuhku" ucapnya datar dan dingin ia tujukan pada Sehun. Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan putih itu begitu saja dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Perlakuan Baekhyun itu tentu tak membuat Sehun merasa takut atau bahkan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Justru dirinya merasa tertarik dengan lelaki mungil yang sudah menyita perhatiannya dari awal.

.

DARK SIDE

.

Sejak kemunculan Sehun hidup Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Baekhyun tak lagi sendirian. Sehun selalu saja berada disampingnya. Menemani Baekhyun kemanapun meski tak mendapat respon dari lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang memiliki kebiasaan memukul orang – orang yang mengganggunya tak lagi ia lakukan. Karena Sehun dengan lapang dada menggantikan Baekhyun memukuli orang – orang tersebut atau bahkan menyiksanya. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia akan menatap datar Sehun kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Hingga dua tahun berlalu. Baekhyun mulai menganggap keberadaan Sehun. Mulai menimpali ucapan Sehun dan mulai bergantung pada lelaki putih itu. Bisa dibilang sekarang 90 persen hidupnya ia lakukan bersama Sehun. Tak jarang atau bahkan hampir setiap hari ia akan menginap di apartement milik sehun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak betah berada dirumahnya yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Melihat bagaimana orang tuanya begitu memanjakan Baixian kakak kembarnya, sangat memuakkan.

Seperti remaja pada umumnya yang memiliki hormon meletup – letup. Terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka mulai mencoba bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Tak puas dengan itu, kebiasaan mereka yang sering berciuman mulai merambah ke hal yang lebih sensual. Bercinta. Sebut saja sex karena mereka melakukannya hanya dengan nafsu.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Hal itu mereka lakukan hanya untuk bersenang – senang tanpa adanya perasaan cinta. Tapi mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka memiliki perasaan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini. Keduanya berada di dapur apartement Sehun. Baekhyun duduk diatas meja dengan kemeja hitam yang tersingkap menampilkan bahu putih mulusnya. Sementara dihadapannya Sehun berdiri dicelah kakinya, memagut bibir tipisnya dengan lembut. Menggigit – gigit kecil dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima lidah Sehun dengan senang hati. Mengajaknya berperang lidah hingga saliva mereka tertelan oleh Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun menapak pada pundak telanjang Sehun. Sementara Sehun diam – diam mengusap paha mulus Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya keatas meja. Baekhyun dibuat mengangkang olehnya. Sehun memutuskan ciumannya, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil oksigen untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Disaat Baekhyun yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Sehun dengan kurang ajar menempelkan penisnya yang masih terbalut celana jeans dengan milik Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

"Eunghh..." Baekhyun meloloskan satu desahan sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya yang menggoda.

Kembali Sehun menekan penis mereka, kali ini dengan sebuah gerakan menggesek dengan tempo yang lambat. Baekhyun dibuat frustasi dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun untuk melakukan foreplay yang panjang. Sehun bukanlah tipe lelaki yang menggebu saat melakukan sex. Ia pribadi menyukai kebersaamannya bersama Baekhyun dan mendengar desahan frustasi khas menahan hasrat lelaki mungil itu sepanjang permainan mereka. Baekhyun sendiri menyukai setiap sentuhan Sehun. Lelaki itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Seolah dirinya adalah barang berharga.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" Sehun bertanya sambil membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan tak menghentikan gerakan menggeseknya dibawah sana.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, namun ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada lelaki putih itu. Sehun yang melihat itu melakukan hal yang sama. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati setiap inci lidah Baekhyun yang panjang. Tangan Baekhyun terulur menyentuh rahang tajam Sehun. Tatapannya menurun, melihat bagaimana lidahnya dijilati Sehun dengan sensual.

"Euhhh..." tak tahan dengan gerakan lidah Sehun. Ia membalas menjilati lidah lelaki itu. Menimbulkan perang lidah diluar mulut mereka. Tangan Sehun yang berada dipaha Baekhyun beralih melepas kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang belum terbuka. Mengelus kedua niple Baekhyun menggunakan jempolnya sambil sesekali menekan dan memutar niple merah muda itu.

Baekhyun bergidik merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun. Menggunakan lidahnya, Baekhyun menarik lidah Sehun memasuki goa mulutnya. Melanjutkan perang lidah didalam mulut Baekhyun.

Bunyi ponsel milik Sehun yang mengga menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sehun menggeram kesal merasa kesenangannya terganggu dengan benda sialan itu. Nama Kai terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Baru saja ia ingin memutuskan sambungan itu, Baekhyun dengan cepat merebutnya. Sehun yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Baekhyun bertanya diselingi seringaian dibibirnya.

Baekhyun tau teman Sehun yang bangsat itu sedang membutuhkan hiburan, jadi ia berinisiatif memberikan sedikit kesenangan padanya. Baekhyun menarik kepala Sehun, menyerukkannya dilehernya. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun. Namun bibirnya yang berhadapan dengan leher putih mulus milik Baekhyun membuatnya tak tahan untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan pada kulit itu. Tangan Baekhyun meremat rambut Sehun merasakan daerah sensitifnya tersentuh. Sementara satu tangannya menekan nomor Kai pada ponsel Sehun dan melakukan sambungan video call. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kai menjawab panggilannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakan Kai terdengar ditelinga Sehun, namun tak ia indahkan. Sehun tengah sibuk dengan leher mulus Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... Kaihhh.. " Baekhyun menggelinjang dan meloloskan desahannya saat Sehun menyesap kuat belakang telinganya. Bisa Baekhyun lihat wajah Kai menegang diseberang sana.

Sementara Kai sendiri terkejut sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia melihat bagaimana teman sesama bangsatnya itu tengah melecehkan leher Baekhyun. Menyesap dan menggigitnya hingga kulit yang tadinya putih bersih berubah menjadi penuh dengan tanda merah yang khas. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya. Oh... Kai mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menegak dibawah sana.

"Baekhyun, kau tau apa yang sudah kau perbuat?"

Suara kai kembali terdengar. Kai mengarahkan ponselnya pada gundukan celananya. Membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna. Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk mendesahkan nama Kai membulatkan bibirnya melihat bagaimana bentuk penis milik Kai. Besar dan menggairahkan.

"Kai, kurasa penismu tak sebanding dengan milikku" sehun berucap penuh ledekan.

"Kau ingin aku menidurkannya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk leher Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun.

"Oh, tentu sayang. Kau harus menidurkannya"

Kali ini Sehun yang memegang ponselnya. Sementara Baekhyun menuruni meja dan berjongkok tepat didepan penis Sehun yang tertutupi celana. Sehun mengarahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Menangkan kegiatan Baekhyun yang tengah meloloskan penisnya dari celana sialan itu.

Baekhyun menggenggam milik Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya. Meremasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengarahkannya memasuki mulutnya. Sehun selalu dibuat heran dengan kemampuan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa mulut kecil milih Baekhyun melingkupi seluruh inci penis miliknya yang terbilang besar. Ia bisa merasakan kepala penisnya menyentuh tenggorokan Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun manatap Kai dilayar ponsel Sehun. Lelaki tan itu tengah fokus melihat bagaimana gerakan mulut Baekhyun sambil tangannya yang sibuk mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyedot kuat penis Sehun, memundurkan kepalanya memperlihatkan lagi penis Sehun. Kembali Baekhyun majukan kepalanya melingkupi milik Sehun dimulutnya. Melakukan gerakan tersebut berulang – ulang dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Sehun menggeram tertahan, begitu juga dengan Kai yang masih menggerakkan tangan mengocok penisnya.

"Mmhhh..." desahan bergumam keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Menghantarkan getaran pada penis Sehun. Tangan Sehun merambat kebelakang kepala Baekhyun. Menjambak rambutnya dan menahannya untuk menghentikkan gerakan Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil alih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya melecehkan mulut Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang mulai berkedut.

"errgghhh... Baekhh..." geraman Sehun terdengar. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik keluar penis Sehun. Membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Tangannya membantu Sehun untuk mengurut benda tegak itu. Hingga beberapa saat Sehun memuncratkan sarinya dimulut Baekhyun dan mengalir diatas lidahnya.

"Ouhhh.. Baekhyunahh.." Sehun mengarahkan ponselnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi menggoda. Mata yang menatap sayu, mulut terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur memainkan cairan putih milik sehun diatas lidahnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Sehun merasakan penisnya kembali mengacung tegak. Ia memukul – mukulkan kepala penisnya dibibir baekhyun yang terbuka sambil sesekali menggesekannya.

Bisa Sehun dengar Kai yang berada diseberang saja mengeram dan mencapai puncaknya. Sehun pun memutuskan sambungannya dan mengangkat Baekhyun untuk ia rebahkan diatas meja.

"Itu yang terakhir kalinya, Baek. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan Kai atau siapapun itu." Baekhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun dan malah melepas celana dalamnya, mengangkang lebar dihadapan Sehun. Memperlihatkan lubang berkerut miliknya.

.

.

DARK SIDE

.

.

Makan malam bersama menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk keluarga Byun. Berada diruang makan kediaman mereka yang terlihat mewah, suara dentingan sendok dan garpu terdengar. Baixian dan nyonya Byun makan dalam diam, tak berniat memulai obrolan apapun. Namun sang kepala keluarga menatap kursi kosong disamping Baixian.

"Anak sialan itu tidak pulang lagi?" pertanyaan dingin milik tuan Byun menginterupsi Baixian dan nyonya Byun. Baixian menatap sendu kearah ayahnya.

"ayah, berhentilah menyebut Baekhyun dengan kasar seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak seperti yang ayah lihat" Baixian sebenarnya mulai merasa kasihan pada adik kembarnya itu. Baginya Baekhyun membuat masalah dan memancing amarah kedua orang tua mereka hanya untuk mencari setitik perhatian. Baixian sadar jika ayah dan ibunya berlaku tidak adil pada kedua anaknya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukulnya saat dia sudah pulang"

"ayah-"

"Habiskan makananmu, sayang" ucapannya terpotong oleh ibunya. Baixian terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Ia hanya ingin berusaha agar kedua orang tuanya berperilaku adil pada Baekhyun. Memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti layaknya memperhatikan dirinya.

.

.

DARK SIDE

.

.

Semerbak cahaya mengintip melalui celah gorden kamar mewah pada apartement milik Sehun. Lelaki putih itu mengerjabkan mata membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Lengannya terasa kebas merasakan sesuatu yang menumpu lengannya semalaman. Baru saja ia ingin mengerang kesal namun bibirnya malah membentuk senyuman ketika mendapati siapa yang saat ini tidur disampingnya dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Lelaki mungil yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama dua tahun ini. Ia ingat ketika pertemuan pertama mereka. Sehun yang selalu membuntutinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh lelaki mungil itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk berdiri disampingnya dan menggantungkan hidup padanya.

Sehun tau semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana orang tuanya memperlakukannya. Dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan kakak kembarnya, Byun Baixian. Sehun pribadi tidak bisa menyalahkan Baixian. Baixian adalah pria yang baik, sama seperti Baekhyun. Hanya cara mereka menunjukkan kebaikkannya yang berbeda. Beberapa kali Sehun bertemu dengan Baixian tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Baixian selalu menanyakan bagaimana keadaan adik kembarnya hingga masalah apa saja yang menimpa Baekhyun. Sehun tentu menyembunyikan hal ini dari Baekhyun.

Seiring kebersamaan mereka, perasaan Sehun mulai tumbuh pada Baekhyun. Yang awalnya hanya rasa kagum dan simpati kini berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta. Menaruh sebagian hidupnya pada lelaki mungil itu.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang halus. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" ucapnya sebelum membawa bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam menyalurkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dalam diam. Ia mendengarnya. Kalimat cinta yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya. Ini bukan kali pertama Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Beberapa kali Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya dan ia tanggapi dengan candaan. Baekhyun hanya tidak tau harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Sering menghabiskan waktu dengan orang sesempurna Sehun nyatanya tak memberikan getaran sedikitpun pada hatinya. Sejak awal Baekhyun hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang kakak yang melindunginya.

Mata Baekhyun memanas merasakan betapa egoisnya dirinya terhadap Sehun. Hanya menginginkan perlindungan lelaki itu tanpa mau mencoba membalas perasaannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. Memeluk lelaki itu erat dengan wajahnya yang ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya mencoba merenggangkan pelukan Baekhyun sekedar untuk melihat wajah cantik itu. Namun Baekhyun malah semakin menyerukkan wajahnya.

"Aku masih ngantuk" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh. Kemudian balas memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap belakang kepala lelaki itu.

.

DARK SIDE

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Setelah mandi dan sarapan bersama Sehun tadi ia memilih untuk langsung pulang. Bagaimanapun ini juga rumahnya dan tak memungkiri ia ingin melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu rumah. Suasana hening memyambutnya. Tidak ada tanda - tanda adanya orang tuanya ataupun Baixian. Mungkin mereka sedang liburan akhir pekan bersama. Mengingat ini adalah hari minggu.

"Byun Baekhyun!!" suara berat khas milik tuan Byun terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang saat itu berjalan menapaki tangga terhenti. Membalikkan badan dan melihat ayahnya berjalan angkuh menghampirinya.

Plak

Tamparan keras Baekhyun terima dipipi kirinya hingga membuat ia menoleh ke kanan. Baekhyun diam meredam sakit dipipinya dengan kedua tangan terkepal disisian tubuhnya.

"Kemana saja kau?! Apa sekarang kau sudah menjadi pelacur diluar sana, huh?!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap tuan Byun. Ia tidak menyangka sebutan baru ia terima dari ayahnya. Apa sebegitu mudahnya mengatai anaknya sendiri seorang pelacur?

"Ya, aku memang pelacur. Aku menjual tubuhku pada orang - orang agar aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus menyentuh uangmu, tuan Byun". Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan ucapan ayahnya.

" KAU!!" perkataan Baekhyun tentu menyulut emosi tuan Byun. Tanganya tergerak untuk melingkari leher Baekhyun. Mencekiknya dengan kuat. Baekhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan ayahnya. Bersandar pada besi pembatas tangga dan tangannya yang memegang tangan tuan Byun. Mencoba melepas cekikan itu. Namun Baekhyun tak cukup kuat melawan ayahnya.

"Kau berani melawanku, huh?!" tuan Byun semakin mengeratkab cekikannya hingga Baekhyun terdongak dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Baekhyun mencoba mengais udara untuk bernafas, cekikan erat tuan Byun menghalangi jalan pernafasannya.

"AYAH!!" Baixian yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga dibuat terkejut dengan adegan dibawah sana. Segera saja ia menuruni tangga untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Ayah cukup!" Baixian memegang tangan tuan Byun memintanya untuk melepas cekikan pada leher Baekhyun. Tuan Byun yang mendapati anak pertamanya itu pun memilih untuk melepas cekikannya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak - banyaknya. Merasa ia bisa saja mati kehabisan nafas. Bekas tangan tuan Byun tercetak jelas dileher putihnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik - baik saja?" Baixian bertanya khawatir melihat keadaan adiknya yang mulai terbatuk - batuk. Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baixian.

Memasuki kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu, Baekhyun duduk dilantai memeluk lututnya. Menangis seorang diri disana. Baekhyun selalu bertanya - tanya. Sampai kapan ia menjalani hidup seperti ini. Ia ingin seperti Baixian. Mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Bisa mengadu apapun yang menimpa dirinya. Ia ingin merasakan usapan kasih sayang dari tangan ibunya ketika ia menangis. Namun itu semua hanya dimiliki Baixian, bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama Sehun dan melakukan panggilan dengan lelaki itu.

"Hei, merindukanku? Kkk kita baru saja berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu"

Suara sehun menyapa inderanya. Ia tersenyum mendengar betapa lembutnya Sehun ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Kau dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menimpali godaan Sehun.

"Aku? Aku baru saja sampai di studio Kai. Kami akan latihan hari ini. Kenapa?"

Bisa Baekhyun dengar suara berisik diseberang sana. Jadi Sehun tidak berbohong tentang berada di studio milik Kai. Hei, memang kapan Sehun berbohong padanya?

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang merasa kesepian saja"

"Kau ingin kemari? Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan kesana naik bus saja"

Bisa Baekhyun dengar Sehun mengehela nafas dan menyetujui ucapannya. Baekhyun hanya perlu mengganti baju dan bersiap untuk ke studio Kai.

.

DARK SIDE

.

Baixian menikmati hari minggunya seorang diri. Dia sedang tidak ingin menghubungi teman - temannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Lelaki mungil itu hanya duduk disebuah kursi taman dengan tangannya yang menggenggam es krim.

Pandangannya mengedar melihat orang - orang disekelilingnya. Dua bocah perempuan dengan wajah mereka yang mirip tertangkap oleh matanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ia dan Baekhyun dulu juga sering memghabiskan waktu ditaman. Mencoba semua permaian dengan canda tawa. Ia sungguh merindukan moment itu.

Cuaca mulai menggelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Baixian memilih untuk segera pulang dari pada nanti ia terjebak hujan.

Bruk

Baru saja ia bangkit dari duduknya, seseorang menabraknya cukup keras. Es krim yang ia genggam terlempar kearah dadanya membuat lelehan krim mengotori baju bagian dadanya. Orang yang menabrak Baixian membulatkan matanya melihat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu - buru. Jadi aku tidak melihatmu tadi" lelaki itu berucap penuh penyesalan. Jika itu Baekhyun, sudah pasti kepalan tangan akan mendarat dipelipis lelaki itu. Namun ini Baixian yang hanya memberikan senyuman manis seolah tidak masalah bajunya terkotori.

"Tidak apa - apa" jawabnya agar lelaki didepannya berhenti mengucap maaf. Lelaki itu tiba - tiba melepas jaket hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan menyampirkannya ditubuh mungil Baixian.

"Pakailah, ini bisa menutupi noda dibajumu"

"Ah.. Tidak per-"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku sedang buru - buru. Kuharap kita bertemu lain kali" ucapan Baixian terpotong. Dan tanpa mendengar balasan darinya, lelaki itu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya ia memang sedang terburu - buru.

Baixian menatap jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya tiba - tiba saja terasa panas mengingat bagaimana rupa lelaki tadi. Ya, kuharap kita bertemu lagi. Batinnya.

Tbc

Hai, aku muncul dengan akun baru dan cerita baru nih..

Fic ini mungkin bakalan panjang karna konfliknya yg cukup berat dan aku pribadi bingung nyelesaiin konfliknya mau yg gimana.

Ini baru chapter awal ya, Chanyeol belum muncul. Mungkin chapter depan dia muncul.

Maaf kalo bagian nc nya kepotong dan kurang memuaskan.

Jadi, boleh minta review sekalian sarannya?? /pasang muka anjing/?


	2. chapter 2

Ketika berada di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, Baekhyun pernah menyukai seseorang. Dia bernama Nam Joohyuk, kakak kelas yang juga merupakan tutornya dalam pelajaran matematika. Baekhyun selalu mendapat nilai rendah pada mata pelajaran itu dan terancam untuk tinggal kelas. Wali kelasnya mengusulkan siswa tingkat akhir itu untuk membantu Baekhyun dalam mata pelajaran tersebut.

Beberapa kali Joohyuk mendatangi rumah Baekhyun, mengajarinya materi yang tidak dipahami oleh Baekhyun. Sikap lembut dan perhatian Joohyuk terhadap Baekhyun tentu membuat lelaki mungil itu mulai memupukkan rasa padanya.

Suatu ketika, Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Joohyuk. Namun Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan mendengar jawaban kakak kelas yang ia sukai itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi aku menyukai kakakmu. Selama ini aku mau menjadi tutormu dan mendatangimu kemari hanya untuk melihat Baixian. Maaf membuatmu salah mengartikan sikapku terhadapmu Baekhyun"

Ucapan Joohyuk itu tentu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangannya terkepal erat dan secara tiba - tiba ia layangkan kepalan itu kerahang Joohyuk. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini Joohyuk akan berakhir membencinya.

Lagi - lagi Baixian mendapatkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun semakin membenci kakaknya setelah mengetahui alasan Joohyuk itu.

 **DARK SIDE**

.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai pada tujuannya, yaitu studio milik Kai. Sehun sudah sering mengajaknya kemari, jadi ia sudah hapal lokasi tersebut tanpa harus meminta Sehun menjemputnya.

Studio Kai berada ditempat yang tersembunyi. Ada sebuah lorong gelap dengan tangga yang mengarah kebawah. Baekhyun menapaki tangga menurun itu dan disampingnya terdapat pintu berbahan besi warna hitam. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan suara berisik dari musik menyapa inderanya.

Pantulan dirinya dicermin membuat orang - orang yang sedang melakukan gerakan tarian diruangan itu berhenti. Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

"Kita istirahat dulu 15 menit lalu lanjutkan lagi" ucap lelaki berdimple sambil membuka tutup botol minuman dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Sehun yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan sobekan dibagian lutut, menghampirinya. Baekhyun mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Tangan sehun terulur kekepala bagian belakang Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan panjang dikening lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal itu.

"Yahh... Kau selalu mencari kesempatan, Sehun" ucap Kai menciptakan decihan pada bibir Sehun.

"Ohh.. Baby, kau kemari sendirian? seharusnya kau menghubungi daddy agar daddy bisa menjemputmu, baby. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dijalan, hm?" lelaki tan itu beralih pada Baekhyun. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menggelitiki dagu Baekhyun.

"Ohh... Maafkan Baekkie, daddy. Baekkie janji pulang nanti Baekkie akan menghisap lolipop besar milik daddy" Baekhyun berucap mengikuti alur drama yang kai buat. Kai dibuat gemas sendiri oleh tingkah Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengucapkan hal sensual seperti itu dengan wajah yang dihiasi puppy eyesnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe seberang setelah latihan" ajak Kai menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Baekhyun tentu menyanggupinya, ia lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun dan Kai dari pada harus berdiam diri dirumah dengan siksaan setiap detik yang ia terima.

Sehun meminum air yang ada dalam botol yang ia pegang. Pandangannya ia bawa untuk meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Hingga ia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada area sekitar leher Baekhyun. Bukan, itu bukan kissmark yang Sehun buat. Memang mendapat kemampuan darimana Sehun untuk membuat kissmark dengan bentuk yang melingkar disepanjang leher putih itu.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar dapat melihat leher itu dengan jelas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun dengan gertakan dibibirnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk paham.

"Ahh... Lelaki bau tanah itu mencekikku tadi. Apa itu membekas?" Baekhyun meraba lehernya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Orang itu benar - benar! Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia masih menyakitimu"

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri" kekehan mengalun dibibir Baekhyun. Membayangkan jika dirinya benar - benar akan membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Panggilan dari Lay - lelaki berdimple itu - terdengar mengajak yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan latihan. Sehun membimbing Baekhyun duduk disofa panjang dan memintanya untuk menunggunya latihan. Baekhyun mengangguk diselingi senyuman tipis.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya disofa dengan ponsel Sehun yang ada digenggamannya. Ia menggerakkan jari lentiknya dilayar ponsel itu. Membuat pola untuk membuka kunci layar dan menekan icon galeri.

Foto dirinya memenuhi galeri ponsel Sehun. Tidak ada foto teman - temannya ataupun keluarganya. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun lebih memilih mengoleksi foto tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri acuh saja, tidak merasa risih atau apapun. Ia malah merasa diprioritaskan oleh Sehun.

Bukan hanya galeri saja yang dipenuhi foto Baekhyun. Tapi akun _social media instagram_ Sehun juga dipenuhi oleh hal - hal tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin tertawa jika melihat akun itu. Instagram Sehun lebih cocok menjadi miliknya daripada milik lelaki putih itu.

Baekhyun ingat ketika dulu Sehun menciumnya panas dengan kamera ponsel yang merekam kegiatan mereka. Video berdurasi 50 detik itu Sehun unggah diakunnya. Dalam beberapa menit video tersebut sudah mendapat ribuan penonton dan ribuan komentar. Beberapa dari mereka berkomentar betapa manisnya Sehun dan Baekhyun. Namun tak jauh juga dengan komentar hujatan yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat itu. Apapun yang mereka berdua lakukan yang mendapat hujatan hanya dirinya, sementara pujian hanya mereka lontarkan untuk Sehun.

30 menit berlalu. Seperti janji Kai tadi yang mengajak Sehun dan Baekhyun ke cafe seberang studio. Sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kini mereka sudah menduduki meja berbentuk kotak dengan empat buah kursi. Sehun dan Baekhyun seperti biasa duduk berdampingan dengan kursi yang mereka dekatkan. Didepannya ada Kai yang duduk sendirian.

"Mana rokokmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tangannya yang sibuk merogoh saku jaket Sehun. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya Baekhyun menyelipkan benda nikotin itu dicelah bibirnya dengan bantuan sehun yang menyalakan pematiknya.

Menghisap rokoknya dengan matanya yang mengernyit dan menghembuskan asap rokok yang cukup banyak itu.

"Kai ayo bertanding, aku baru mengganti karakterku" ucap Baekhyun dengan jari jemarinya membuka aplikasi game diponselnya dan batang rokoknya yang berada disela jarinya.

"Kenapa ganti? baru sadar karaktermu terlalu lemah?" tanya Kai meledek Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas delikan mata oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun sendiri merasa diacuhkan oleh mereka. Jika mereka sudah memegang ponsel dan mengaplikasikan game maka mereka akan melupakan kehadiran Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya. Bukan untuk bermain game, diponsel Sehun tidak ada game satupun. Tapi Sehun membuka aplikasi _instagram_ nya dan melakukan siaran langsung pada aplikasi tersebut. Menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dengan kamera yang menghadap kearah dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Sehun memang cukup eksis didunia maya. Baru menyentuh icon siaran langsung saja sudah mendapat ribuan pasang mata dan juga hati dari pengikutnya.

Lengan sehun melingkari kepala kursi yang Baekhyun duduki dengan jari jemarinya yang memainkan rambut lelaki mungil itu. Sementara satu tangannya sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, menghisap benda nikotin panjang yang disebut rokok.

"Akh sialan! Ada orang yang tiba - tiba bergabung, Baek" Kai menggertakan giginya merasa kesal dengan permainannya menciptakan kekehan dibibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengarahkan rokoknya pada mulutnya, menghisapnya kembali. Namun sebelum ia menghembuskan asapnya tangan Sehun tiba - tiba menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibir mereka untuk melakukan ciuman. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat dengan asap rokok yang menguar keluar dari bibir mereka.

Kegiatan Sehun dan Baekhyun itu mendapat perhatian dari orang - orang yang tengah menonton siaran langsung yang dilakukan Sehun pada ponselnya. Sebagian orang luar menyukai apa yang Sehun dan Baekhyun lakukan dengan memberikan dukungan untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Sementara sebagian lagi orang - orang yang berada disekolah yang sama dengan mereka mulai memaki - maki Baekhyun. Mengatakan betapa jalangnya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 _'jalang itu benar - benar!'_

 _'pantas saja Sehun selalu menempelinya. ternyata ini yang jalang itu lakukan pada Sehun'_

 _'kau menjijikkan Byun Bitchy!'_

Sehun dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membaca komentar - komentar itu. Baekhyun malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Sehun. Melanjutkan ciuman mereka dengan lumatan yang ia berikan pada bibir bawah Sehun. Sementara tangan Sehun merambat untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan satu tangannya menapak diatas meja dengan batang rokok disela jarinya.

Kai menaikan alisnya melihat karakter yang Baekhyun mainkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia mendongak untuk sekedar bertanya pada Baekhyun namun segera ia urungkan ketika melihat dua orang itu berciuman ditempat umum tanpa tau malu.

Sehun menarik wajahnya untuk melepas ciuman. Bisa ia lihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan bibir membengkaknya yang terbuka. Menunduk untuk memberikan satu kecupan lagi dibibir itu.

DARK SIDE

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Baekhyun dan Sehun berangkat ke sekolah bersama menggunakan motor besar warna hitam milik sehun. Siswa - siswi yang kemarin sempat menonton siaran langsung Sehun, melayangkan tatapan sinisnya kepada Baekhyun. Bisikan - bisikan penuh hinaan mereka lontarkan. Baekhyun tentu saja mendengarnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam daripada harus menanggapi mereka. Ia bisa saja menghabisi mulut - mulut berbisa itu jika ia mau. Ini masih pagi, sangat merepotkan jika harus dipanggil keruang kesiswaan dengan omelan panjang gurunya.

Keduanya memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku yang bersebelahan. Sehun sempat meminjam buku milik siswa yang duduk didepannya untuk disalin. Ia terlalu malas mengerjakan tugas yang dipenuhi angka itu. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua mulai menyalin tugas itu bersama - sama.

Sehun memang disibukan dengan menyalin tugasnya. Namun satu tangannya tidak ia biarkan menganggur. Sehun membawa tangannya melingkari bahu Baekhyun dan jarinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan pipi gembil lelaki mungil itu. Mengusap - usap sesekali juga menggelitiknya. Baekhyun cukup geram dengannya. Ia bahkan sudah menggigit jari Sehun, tapi lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sehun ini tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Sehun~" oh lihatlah, Baekhyun si pemarah mulai merengek.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada buku tulis miliknya. Baekhyun hanya mendecih dan kembali menggerakan penanya diatas kertas. Membiarkan jari jemari Sehun memainkan pipinya.

"Hei. Kudengar akan ada siswa baru dikelas ini" siswi - siswi tukang gosip yang duduk didepan sana mulai berkumpul untuk menggosipkan sesuatu.

"Benarkah? Apa dia lelaki? Oh.. Aku harap itu lelaki yang tampan" ucap siswi dengan rambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil yeri itu menimpali.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita bertubuh pendek atau yang akrab dipanggil Yoon Saem memasuki ruang kelas. Namun tidak sendirian. Ada seorang lelaki tinggi dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang siswa siswi pakai berjalan dibelakang Yoon saem.

Penghuni kelas mulai ricuh dengan bisikan - bisikan serta pekikan - pekikan siswi yang mengagumi siswa baru tersebut.

 _Tak_ _Tak_ _Tak_

Yoon saem memukulkan penggaris besi yang ia bawa pada meja tinggi dihadapannya. Seolah menyuruh siswa - siswi untuk diam dan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru hari ini. Dia pindahan dari luar negeri" ucapan Yoon saem semakin menciptakan riuhan para siswa dan siswi.

' _Wahh... Daebakk, dia orang luar negeri'_

 _'pantas saja wajahnya sangat tampan'_

' _Oh Sehun saja kalah'_

Bisikan - bisikan itu terdengar sampai ketelinga siswa baru itu. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tampannya. Yoon saem memerintahkan dirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku pindahan dari London. Semoga kita bisa menja-" lelaki tinggi yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Chanyeol itu sempat mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah - wajah teman barunya. Namun ucapannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap mata milik Byun Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang lalu beralih pada Byun Baixian yang duduk didepan.

 _Kembar?._ Pikirnya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" lanjutnya kemudian.

Yoon saem menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menduduki bangku kosong yang berada deretan tengah. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghampiri bangku tersebut disambut senyuman genit para siswi.

DARK SIDE

Baixian sedari tadi mencuri - curi pandang kearah siswa baru itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman.

 _Dia... lelaki itu_. Batinnya. Ia tidak tau Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya begitu cepat. Semalam ia mengharapkan agar dipertemukan lagi dengan lelaki itu dan kini lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

Bel tanda pergantian jam telah berbunyi. Penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ruang ganti mengingat sekarang waktunya jam olahraga.

Baixian berdiri dari duduknya, memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri si siswa baru.

"Hei.." sapanya. Chanyeol mendongak melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya membalas sapaan.

"Kita bertemu di taman kemarin. Dan kau meminjamkan jaketmu padaku" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi mencoba mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud dan detik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ahh... Kau mengingatnya?" Baixian mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang sudah mengotori bajuku" jawabnya dengan kekehan. Chanyeol ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Menurutnya lelaki mungil didepannya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Mau keruang ganti bersama?" ajak Baixian dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

DARK SIDE

Pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah bermain basket. Siswa - siswi berkumpul di lapangan indoor sekolah membentuk barisan untuk mendengar arahan dari sang guru.

Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat acuh saja, tidak mendengarkan gurunya sama sekali. Sehun malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang sedangkan Baekhyun mendaratkan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun sambil sesekali melontarkan guyonan.

Diujung sana seorang lelaki tinggi memperhatikan interaksi antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mengerutkan dahinya ketika kedua orang itu melakukan kontak fisik yang intim.

"Memperhatikan siapa?" menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Baixian berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa mereka berdua berpacaran?" tanyanya langsung membuat Baixian memasang ekspresi bingung. Baixian mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Sehun dan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mereka hanya berteman"

"Tidak ada teman yang seintim mereka" Baixian menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya menangkap nada cemburu dari Chanyeol. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau menyukai adikku?" Chanyeol seketika menatap Baixian setelah mendapat pertanyaan yang mengejutkan. Chanyeol pikir ini terlalu cepat jika harus menyukai Baekhyun, mengenal Baekhyun saja tidak.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "aku hanya penasaran".

"Lalu, apa kau bisa membedakan kami? Banyak yang bilang kami susah dibedakan jika saja warna rambut kami sama"

"Tentu, aku melihat perbedaan kalian dari mata. Kau memiliki tatapan mata yang lembut, sementara Baekhyun memiliki mata yang tajam..." _dan indah_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau menyadarinya? Wahh... Aku kira hanya Sehun yang menyadari itu" Baixian sedikit merona mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Seolah lelaki itu memperhatikannya.

"Ku pikir itu terlihat jelas"

DARK SIDE

"Tidak, aku sedang malas keluar"

Lelaki putih bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu berucap datar pada sambungan telepon yang terhubung dengan temannya. menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya dan satu tangannya lagi memegang minuman kaleng.

Diseberang sana temannya - Kai - sedang memaksanya untuk datang berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki dapur dan melihat Sehun sedang melakukan panggilan telepon. Ia menghampiri sehun, berjinjit mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel Sehun untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

' _ayolah.. kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun juga. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul'_

Suara Kai terdengar dari sebrang sana dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disampingnya dan sedang mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Kai. Ia menundukan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun tidak kelelahan berjinjit seperti itu.

"Aku sedang ingin berdiam diri dirumah, Kai" bisa Sehun dengar Kai mendecih dengan alasannya.

' _kau sedang ingin berdiam diri atau sedang ingin menghajar lubang Baekhyun habis - habisan, huh?'_

"Yang kedua terdengar menyenangkan. Intinya aku tidak akan datang, oke?" Sehun memutuskan sambungan begitu saja dan menyimpan ponselnya disaku celana. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir lelaki terkasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak datang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang ingin berduaan denganmu, baek"

"Tapi aku ingin datang dan berkumpul dengan mereka, Sehun" Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Sehun memang sering mengajak Baekhyun untuk kumpul bersama teman - temannya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia sedang ingin berduaan dan menghabiskan malam bersama Baekhyun tanpa ada satu gangguan pun.

"Tidak Baek" ucapnya singkat dan berlalu menuju ruang tv diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Ayolah Sehun~ aku ingin datang~" Baekhyun mulai merengek sambil menarik - narik ujung baju yang Sehun kenakan. Mereka menduduki sofa dengan Sehun yang menyalakan tv.

"Sehun~" Sehun menulikan telinganya mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang jujur saja sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun kesal karena Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun dan menumpukan dagunya didada lelaki itu. Menatapnya dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Sehun menggeram melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat jarang ditunjukan itu. Segera saja ia membawa Baekhyun berbaring disofa dengan ia yang berada diatasnya. Mengecupi kulit rahang hingga leher Baekhyun dan sesekali menyesapnya.

"Ahhh... Sehun..." Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya mendorong dada Sehun.

"Jangan menyentuhku sebelum kau mengajakku datang" ia berucap memperingati. Namun Sehun tak mengindahkannya. Ia kembali menunduk mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan meraup bibir tipis itu. Membawanya dalam sebuah lumatan - lumatan halus. Lidahnya ia julurkan untuk memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Melakukan perang lidah didalam sana. Baekhyun menerimanya, membalas setiap lumatan bibir Sehun dan ikut andil dalam perang lidah yang mereka lakukan. Namun detik berikutnya ia menggigit kuat lidah Sehun membuat lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengipasi, berharap sakitnya hilang.

"Kau belum menjawabku Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sehun yang kesakitan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan datang" ucap Sehun dengan dengusan kesalnya. Baekhyun berteriak senang dan berlari menuju kamar Sehun untuk berganti baju. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah bad mood Sehun.

DARK SIDE

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah club malam yang biasa Sehun dan teman - temannya datangi. Duduk disebuah sofa hitam melingkar yang sudah terisi oleh Kai, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kang Daniel, dan Zelo. Ditengah - tengah terdapat meja panjang dengan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dan juga tiga bungkus rokok.

"Ku kira kau benar - benar tidak datang" Kai menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Sehun dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya, seolah mengatakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu yang memaksanya.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun untuk menduduki tempat disebelah Zelo. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan membantu Baekhyun menyalakan rokoknya.

"Wahh.. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Aku benar - benar merindukanmu, Baek" itu suara Taehyung. Ia yang sebelumnya duduk dipojokkan segera bangkit menggeser tubuh tinggi Zelo untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak" jawaban yang singkat namun mampu menimbulkan gelak tawa yang lainnya. Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya merasa tersakiti oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?" ujar Daniel tiba - tiba dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari yang lain.

"Siapa Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kai.

"Dia murid baru di sekolahku. Dan juga teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Sehun" Kai, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Zelo berbeda sekolah dengan Sehun, Baekhyun serta Daniel. Maka dari itu mereka tidak mengenal siapa itu Park Chanyeol.

"Hei! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Daniel. Suara bising khas club malam tak membuat telinga Chanyeol tuli untuk mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kearah asal suara hingga menemukan seorang lelaki melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri orang itu dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun dan juga Baekhyun berada dalam kumpulan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau sendirian?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

"Ya, aku tidak punya teman di Korea yang bisa kuajak kemari"

"Duduklah, dan bergabung bersama kami"

Mendengar ajakan itu ia memutuskan untuk menyanggupinya. Dari pada ia harus minum sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat orang - orang sekumpulan ini. Dan tatapannya berhenti pada Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya terkunci dalam tatapan dalam dengan isi pikiran masing - masing. Hingga Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Ayo bermain Truth or Dare!!" seruan Taehyung mengejutkan yang lain.

"Ah malas, kalian selalu mengerjaiku kalau main permainan itu" Jimin mengeluh. Terakhir kali mereka bermain Truth or Dare, botol yang mereka pakai selalu mengarah kearah dirinya. Membuat ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tak masuk akal atau melakukan tantangan - tantangan yang diberikan teman - temannya.

"Itu sudah nasibmu. Ayo main" Zelo mengambil botol yang sudah kosong dan menaruhnya ditengah meja.

"Sehun putarlah" permainan dimulai dari Sehun yang memutar botolnya. botol tersebut mengarah pada Kai dan Kai memilih Dare. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dirinya paling suka jika sudah mengerjai teman bangsatnya itu.

"Kau lihat wanita berbaju merah itu..." Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang wanita berbaju merah. Semuanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun.

"Hampiri dia dan buat satu kissmark dilehernya" Sehun berucap tenang, seolah itu tantangan yang mudah.

"Kau bercanda? Yang ada wanita itu akan meminta lebih padaku" Kai berdiri dari duduknya, meremehkan Sehun. Ia menghampiri wanita yang dimaksud Sehun tadi. Dengan tiba - tiba memeluk wanita itu dari arah belakang dan menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher si wanita. Diluar ekspetasinya, wanita tersebut malah menyikut perut Kai dan melayangkan tamparan pada pipi lelaki tan itu.

Sehun dan yang lain yang melihat itu membuka mulutnya untuk tertawa lebar. Tawa mereka semakin keras saat Kai dan wanita tadi terlibat dalam adu mulut. Mereka sudah tau sifat Kai yang tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada lawan jenisnya.

Kai kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah marahnya.

"Wanita itu benar - benar bar - bar. Ayo lanjutkan" Ucap kai dengan dengusan kesal. Taehyung mengambil alih botol dan memutarnya hingga ujung botol tersebut mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Truth or dare?" tanyanya dan Baekhyun memilih Truth. Taehyung tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan "apa arti Sehun untukmu?" bukan Baekhyun yang terkejut, tapi Sehun. Ia menantikan jawaban Baekhyun. Ia juga penasaran sebenarnya apa arti dirinya dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Sehun adalah hidupku. Segalanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia tidak hadir dihidupku" Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Hatinya menghangat mendengar jawaban itu. Ia membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Mengundang siulan - siulan menggoda dari teman - temannya.

"Giliranku" Kai mengambil giliran untuk memutar botol. Dan kali ini ujung botol tersebut mengarah kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Yess!! Baek, Truth or Dare?!" tanya Kai bersemangat.

"Dare" dan Kai kembali berseru senang. Ia menatap Baekhyun serius dan dibalas tatapan datar oleh si lelaki mungil.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki lain ataupun mencium lelaki lain selain Sehun" Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap kearah Sehun dengan seringaiannya.

"Kali ini aku ingin melihatmu mencium lelaki lain. Dan lelaki itu..." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang cocok dengan tantangannya. Hingga matanya berhenti pada... "Park Chanyeol".

"Apa - apaan itu?! Tidak, aku menolaknya" Sehun berucap penuh perlawanan. Ia tidak akan rela melihat Baekhyun mencium lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Hei, aku memberi tantangan pada Baekhyun, bukan kau. Mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam melihat jalannya permainan terkejut ketika namanya dibawa - bawa. Dan apa itu tadi? Berciuman? Apa dia akan berciuman dengan Baekhyun? Menciumnya saja belum, ia sudah bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir lelaki mungil itu.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun memberikan isyarat agar menolak tantangan itu. Namun Baekhyun tetap terlihat tenang dan tak memperdulikan tatapan Sehun. Baekhyun juga lelaki, walaupun dia submisif tapi dimana harga dirinya sebagai lelaki jika menolak tantangan tersebut. Baekhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Chanyeol. Dan cukup terkejut ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk dibawa dipangkuan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun sudah berada dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menapak dipundak lelaki itu. Sementara Chanyeol melingkarkan tanganya dipinggang si mungil, menunggu Baekhyun untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa ia baru merasakan gugup sekarang, ketika berada didekapan Chanyeol. Apalagi dengan kedua mata Chanyeol yang terkunci padanya. Ayolah ia sudah sering berciuman dengan Sehun. Dan rasanya tak mendebarkan seperti ini. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol hingga mempertemukan kedua bibir itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ia melumat bibir atas Chanyeol dengan gerakan lambat. Menyesapnya dengan lembut dan memberikan sentuhan - sentuhan dari lidahnya dibibir tebal itu. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun menenangkannya saat dirasa si mungil tengah gugup. Chanyeol mulai membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Meraup bibir tipis itu dalam sebuah lumatan. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan bibir Baekhyun meminta si tuan rumah membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun tak membukanya, ia malah melepas ciumannya melihat kearah lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya seolah meminta dirinya menyesap benda lunak itu. Dan Baekhyun menerimanya. Membawa lidah Chanyeol memasuki mulutnya. Ia menyesap lidah itu kuat sebelum akhirnya memaju mundurkan kepalanya menghisap lidah Chanyeol. Seolah ia tengah melakukan service pada penis Chanyeol.

 _God! dia sangat mahir_. Batin Chanyeol merasa terpuaskan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tangannya yang semula berada dipunggung Baekhyun kini sudah berada di area bawah. Menangkup bokong milik Baekhyun untuk ia berikan remasan.

Suara riuh Kai dan yang lain seolah tak terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua. Bahkan keduanya tak sadar ketika teman - temannya mengabadikan moment ciuman mereka dalam sebuah _insta story_ dengan caption yang sama.

 _@baekhyun_ dan @real_pcy berciuman panas!!!_

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat adegan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Cukup hatinya saja yang panas, tidak dengan matanya.

Baekhyun melepaskan hisapannya. Ia ikut menjulurkan lidahnya untuk melakukan perang lidah dengan Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya sesekali meraup memberikan lumatan dan kembali dengan peperangan lidah lagi. Chanyeol mengerang dalam hatinya. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong Baekhyun. Dan kini gerakannya berganti menuntun Baekhyun untuk menggerakan pinggulnya. Menimbulkan gesekan pada penis mereka.

"Ahngghh... Mmmhhhh..." desahan Baekhyun terlontar dengan keras membuat orang - orang yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka bergidik ikut merasakan hasrat yang sama dengan yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun segera tersadar bahwa mereka sudah melewati batas dari sekedar berciuman. Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia memberikan kecupan panjang dibibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun terengah - engah dengan wajah memerahnya. Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu dan Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman. Sejujurnya ia berharap bisa merasakan bibir Baekhyun kembali suatu hari nanti.

Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang, mengangkatnya untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh mendapati Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun menyampirkan jaketnya ditubuh Baekhyun. "Kami pulang duluan" menarik tangan Baekhyun membawanya keluar dari club.

DARK SIDE

Baixian duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel putihnya. 10 menit yang lalu ia mengirimkan pesan line pada Chanyeol. Sekedar menyapanya. Namun hingga saat ini Chanyeol tak kunjung membalasnya, membacanya saja tidak.

Baixian beralih membuka akun instagramnya. Siapa tau nanti Chanyeol tiba - tiba membalas pesannya ketika ia sedang asik melihat - lihat unggahan foto terbaru teman - temannya.

Memberikan hati pada foto orang - orang dan menggerakan jarinya menyentuh icon bulat dibagian atas. Melihat semua story teman - temannya dan seketika matanya membulat melihat insta story milik akun dengan nama pengguna _defkdaniel._ Dalam story itu ia melihat adiknya, Baekhyun sedang melakukan pergulatan bibir yang panas dengan seseorang. Ia membaca caption yang tersemat.

 _'@baekhyun_ dan @real_pcy berciuman panas!!!'_

"Real_pcy?" gumamnya. Ia menekan tulisan real_pcy tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berciuman dengan adiknya.

Matanya semakin membulat tidak mempercayai akun milik siapa itu. "Chanyeol?" ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Benarkah itu Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman.

Baixian meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja begitu saja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantalnya. Mencoba menahan tangisannya.

DARK SIDE

Pukul satu dini hari, Sehun dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai di apartementnya.

"Sehun, kau lapar? Kau belum makan malam tadi" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berada didapur. Membuka kulkas mencari bahan - bahan yang bisa ia masak. Sehun punya penyakit maag, jika terlambat makan maagnya bisa kambuh.

Sehun tak memberikan respon apapun pada ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memasuki kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama kemudian bergelung diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun yang merasa heran karena tak mendengar suara Sehun sedari tadi memilih untuk menghampiri lelaki putih itu. Ia melihat Sehun sudah memakai piamanya dan memejamkan mata bersiap untuk tidur.

"Sehun" panggilnya. Ia duduk disisi ranjang dan menghadap kearah Sehun. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap rambut Sehun yang menghalangi matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau marah?" kembali tak ada sautan dari Sehun. Lelaki itu masih memejamkan mata berpura - pura tidur.

"Hei, itu hanya permainan, Sehun. Kau tidak seharusnya menganggap itu hal yang serius"

"Aku tak ingat Kai menyuruhmu berciuman panas dengannya. Ku kira kau akan menghargaiku dengan hanya menempelkan bibir kalian saja" Sehun mulai bersuara namun tak membuka matanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin menatap mata Baekhyun yang menurutnya melemahkannya.

"Sehun jangan seperti anak kecil-"

"Kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu lebih, dan kau menikmatinya. Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk tak menganggapnya serius dan mengataiku kekanakan"

"Sehun!!"

"Pergilah dengannya, sepertinya kau lebih suka berada disisinya"

"Hilangkan sifat kekanakanmu, Sehun. Baiklah aku salah, aku minta maaf padamu" Baekhyun benar - benar merasa sifat Sehun yang satu ini semakin menjadi - jadi. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah daripada harus berakhir dengan perdebatan panjang.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak salah, kau hanya menikmati sesuatu yang menurutmu menyenangkan"

"Sehun hentikan, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu"

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menolaknya. Tapi kau tak memperdulikanku sedikitpun. Lalu apa maksud ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah segalanya untukmu namun nyatanya kau tak menganggapku ada saat itu. Membiarkanku merasakan sesak sedangkan kau menikmati ciuman lelaki lain. Kau hanya tidak sedang membual, bukan?" Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun sendu. Ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarkan ungkapan Sehun. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun. Melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun dan membawa lelaki itu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang memberikan sesapan pada tiap inci bibir Sehun. Sehun terdiam, tak membalas ciuman itu dan hanya menatap mata Baekhyun yang tertutup.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dirasa tak mendapat respon dari Sehun. Ia membuka mata membalas tatapan Sehun. "Kau segalanya, Sehun. Kau segalanya untukku. Dan aku minta maaf padamu" ucapan itu entah kenapa meneduhkan lagi hati Sehun. Segera saja ia meraup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan memberikan lumatan - lumatan yang juga dibalas dengan baik oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak peduli lagi Baekhyun menganggapnya apa. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya selalu berada disisinya. Membuat Baekhyun bahagia dengan kehadirannya.

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _ciaaa ini mereka pada jadi nagh hitz/?_** ** _jujur aja aku pas nulis scene hunbaek ini terinspirasi dari hunbaek real sendiri. mereka itu ya gk bisa gitu diem buat gk saling sentuh/? chanyeol sabar aja sih, ntar pas ditempat sepi juga baekhyun dihajar habis"an. berakhir dengan baekhyun yang jalan ngangkang dan sehun chanyeol yang dorong"an /ciaa flashback moment dibandara/_** ** _sebenernya apa sih hubungan hunbaek? dan ada apa sih dengan chanyeol yg seperti itu ke baekhyun/?_** ** _kalo masih penasaran dengan cerita ini kalian bisa kan tinggalkan reviewnya._** ** _inget ya. kalo reviewnya masih kurang aku bakalan stop aja cerita ini. susah" mikirin ide tapi reviewnya gk memuaskan :(( ibarat udh sejam blowjob tapi gk muncrat/? sakit kan? :((_** ** _sebenernya males update, tapi berhubung chapter ini udh selesai kutulis dan kuotaku yg habis dihari ini, jadi ya aku update aja walopun reviewnya gk moencradh :((_**


	3. chapter 3

Perlakuan buruk yang Baekhyun terima dari kedua orang tuanya berawal ketika ia menginjak usia 10 tahun.

 **Flashback on**

 _Tepat pukul 12 siang Baekhyun dan Baixian sudah berada dirumah mereka._ _Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah dengan dijemput oleh paman Kang._ _Baekhyun turun dari mobil untuk segera berlari masuk rumah dengan selembar kertas ditangannya._

 _Disekolah tadi ia mendapat tugas menggambar dari gurunya. Dan dengan hati yang berbunga - bunga, ia menggamar potret dirinya bersama Baixian dan orang tuanya. Dan kini ia akan menunjukkan hasil gambarnya kepada ayah dan ibunya._

 _Baekhyun menggapai ganggang pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, namun segera ia urungkan. Didalam ruangan itu ia bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya yang sedang bertengkar. Ia terdiam dan mendengarkannya._

 _'Kau benar - benar sakit Donghae!! Aku akan menghubungi psikiater untuk menyembuhkanmu!!' itu suara ibu_ _nya yang berteriak marah apa ayahnya._

 _'Sudah kubilang itu bukan penyakit! Berapa kalipun aku mendatangi psikiater mereka tidak bisa menyembuhkanku, Sooyeon! Jadi berhenti mengataiku sakit!!'_

 _'Tapi dia anakmu sendiri!! Dia putramu!!'_

 _'AKU TAHU!! Aku tahu kalau dia putraku. Tapi inilah aku, aku bahkan merasakannya ketika dia berada digendonganku untuk pertama kali'_

 _Baekhyun menegang, ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mereka menyebut kata anak. Apa mereka bertengkar karna dia dan Baixian yang nakal disekolah? pemikiran polos Baekhyun kecil._

 _'Aku tidak bisa terima ini. Aku akan tetap memanggil psikiater untuk menyembuhkanmu' setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sooyeon pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja itu._ _Tatapannya yang sedari tadi berkilat marah semakin menajam ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada didepan pintu._

 _Sret.._

 _Tangan ramping yang dulu selalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kedua anaknya kini beralih menjambak surai Baekhyun. Menariknya kebawah hingga Baekhyun mendongak._

 _'Ibu sakit... Hiks...' Baekhyun mengeluarkan isakannya namun tak membuat Sooyeon kasihan sedikitpun._

 _'Ini semua gara - gara kau!! Kau yang membuat ayahmu gila, bocah sialan!!' Makian itu semakin membuat Baekhyun mengeraskan tangisannya._ _Ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya agar terlepas dari ibunya, dan ketika tangan Sooyeon terlepas ia segera berlari menghambur kepelukan ayahnya._

 _'Ayah.. Hiks.. Kepala Baekkie sakit.. Hiks..' Baekhyun mengaduh pada ayahnya. Namun diluar dugaan, ayahnya yang dulu akan menenangkannya kini malah menghempaskan tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga tersungkur kelantai._

 _'PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!!'_

 _Baekhyun menunduk takut dengan bentakan ayahnya, namun ketika ia menunduk ia bisa melihat ada sekitar ratusan foto dirinya tercecer dilantai. Hanya dirinya, tidak ada Baixian satupun. Donghae yang menyadari kemana arah pandang anaknya itupun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangannya._

 **Flashback Off**

Hingga kini Baekhyun tidak mengetahui alasan kedua orang tuanya memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir sekolah. Keluar dari mobil dengan tubuh tingginya dan seketika itu ia mendapat tatapan yang berbeda - beda dari orang - orang.

Dirinya baru dua hari menjadi murid baru disekolah ini, tapi sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Apalagi setelah insiden ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun disebuah club malam. Namanya semakin memanas dikalangan para penggosip.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman ketika memasuki kelas dan mendapati Baixian duduk didepan tempat duduk miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Baixian" sapanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baixian. Baixian yang sedari tadi menunduk memainkan ponselnya terkejut melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat didepan matanya.

"Se.. Selamat pagi juga, Chanyeol" balasnya gugup. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menduduki bangkunya

Baixian menggigit bibir bawah, ia ingin menanyakan perihal kejadian semalam namun ia takut jika Chanyeol akan tersinggung.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya pelan. Ia memutar badannya agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Semalam.. Aku mengirimimu pesan" ia memulainya dengan basa basi sebelum menanyakan ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ahh... Aku baru membacanya tadi pagi. Maaf, semalam aku sedikit mabuk jadi malas memegang ponsel" Chanyeol memang mabuk semalam. Dan ia tidak berbohong tentang dirinya yang malas membalas pesan orang - orang termasuk pesan dari Baixian.

"Begitu? Lalu Baekhyun..." Baixian menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menanyakan ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaran lelaki mungil didepannya. "Itu hanya permainan" Baixian menatapnya terkejut dengan ucapan tiba - tiba Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti sudah melihat video itu bukan?" Baixian memberikan anggukan.

"Itu hanya permainan, Baixian. Kami melakukannya karena sebuah tantangan. Lagi pula dua orang yang berciuman tidak harus memiliki hubungan, bukan?" Chanyeol berucap dengan mudah tanpa tau apa yang dirasakan Baixian.

"Jadi kau bisa mencium siapapun sesukamu?"

"Kau menganggapku begitu?" Baixian membulatkan mulutnya merutuki ucapannya yang membuat Chanyeol tersinggung. Seharusnya ia diam dan tak menuruti rasa keingin-tahuannya.

"Maaf" ia menunduk meminta maaf yang malah mengundang kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau ini serius sekali, hmm" Chanyeol mengusak pucuk kepala Baixian dengan gemas menimbulkan rona merah pada pipi Baixian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dilain tempat disebuah apartement mewah, Baekhyun bergelung diri didalam selimut. Ini sudah pukul 8 lewat 10 menit dan itu artinya ia sudah terlambat kesekolah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi dirinya tidak peduli, ia sedang benar - benar malas untuk pergi kesekolah. Terlebih lagi matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka.

Sehun juga sama seperti Baekhyun. Malas pergi kesekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya ia malas menyentuh air untuk mandi pagi. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin membuat kebiasaannya yang benci mandi itu kambuh.

Sehun baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk memakan roti sekedar mengganjal perutnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih bergelung didalam selimut dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh si mungil.

Baekhyun mengerang merasakan udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya ketika selimutnya dibuka. "Sehun~ kemarikan selimutnya~" ia melihat Sehun berdiri disamping ranjang sambil memegang selimut yang tadi ia pakai.

Namun Sehun tak menurutinya, ia malah membuang selimut itu ke lantai dan membawa dirinya menindihi tubuh Baekhyun yang tengkurap.

Seperti pada umumnya para lelaki yang merasakan ereksi dipagi hari, Sehun juga tengah merasakannya. Ditambah cuaca yang dingin membuat penisnya semakin mengacung tegak. Ia menekan penisnya pada pantat Baekhyun. Menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin penisnya ditenangkan oleh si mungil.

"Mmmhhh... Aku mengantuk Sehun~ nanti saja~" Baekhyun merengek meminta Sehun untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ayolah~" Sehun meminta dengan rengekan pula. Ia semakin menekan penisnya dibelahan pantat Baekhyun dan sesekali menggeseknya. Tangannya merambat memeluk Baekhyun untuk membuka kancing piama lelaki mungil itu. Walaupun sedikit kesusahan karna posisi Baekhyun yang tengkurap dan ia berada diatasnya.

"Tidak mauuu~ aku mengantuk pokoknya~" Baekhyun berucap menolak namun membiarkan Sehun membuka kancing piamanya. Hingga piamamya tersibak menampilkan punggung putih bersihnya.

"Sebentar saja~ Ayolah~" Sehun tetap memaksa dan memberikan rangsangan pada kedua niple Baekhyun. Mencubit dan mengusap benda berwarna merah muda itu.

"Baiklah! Lakukan sesukamu" Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar persetujuan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti, Baek" Baekhyun tak menyahutinya, ia malah memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur. Sedangkan dibawah sana Sehun melepas celananya juga celana milik Baekhyun.

Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk menungging dan Baekhyun menuggingkan sedikit pantatnya menampilkan lubangnya yang masih rapat.

"Ahhh.. Sehun..." baru sentuhan lidah dari Sehun dipintu lubangnya ia sudah meloloskan desahannya. Ia merasa geli sekaligus mendapat sensasi yang menyenangkan pada lubang yang sudah dianggap rumah sendiri oleh penis Sehun.

Sehun menjilati lubang berkerut itu sambil sesekali mencoba memasukkan lidahnya. Menggoda lubang Baekhyun membuat si pemilik bergerak gelisah. Jari telunjuk Sehun mengambil alih untuk mengerjai lubangnya. Memasukkan jarinya dengan gerakan memutar untuk membuka jalan.

"Akhh.. Sakithh.. Tidak bisakah kau pelan sedikit?" Baekhyun mulai mengomel dengan tindakan Sehun. Walaupun hanya jari telunjuk saja yang masuk tapi itu benar - benar sakit. Ia bahkan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menempel erat dengan bantal kesayangannya hanya untuk mengomeli Sehun.

"Aku sudah pelan, Baek. Ini bahkan baru jariku, belum juga penisku. Kau kan bisa tahan sedikit" Sehun balas mengomeli tak mau kalah. Mereka masih bisa - bisanya beradu mulut disela - sela kegiatan intim ini. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus dengan ucapan Sehun, dan ia kembali membaringkan kepalanya diatas bantal kesayangannya.

Sehun menarik kembali jarinya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menghadapkan penisnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

"Baek" panggilnya sambil menusuk - nusukan penisnya pada pipi Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju penisnya untuk digenggam. Menuntunnya untuk mengurut sesuatu yang besar dan panjang itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan penis Sehun dan tangannya yang dituntun untuk mengurutnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan mata Sehun. Tangannya yang semula dituntun itu berinisiatif untuk menggerakannya sendiri. Mengocok penis itu dengan tempo yang lambat.

Sehun melepaskan baju atasannya yang masih meleket ditubuhnya menampakkan pemandangan perut ber abs untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membawa bibirnya untuk mengecupi perut itu. Memainkan lidahnya pada pusaran Sehun, sedangkan tangannya tetap bergerak mengocok penis Sehun.

Dapat Sehun lihat kecupan Baekhyun menurun hingga bibirnya tepat didepan penisnya. Baekhyun memberikan jilatan pada kepala penisnya sebelum membawanya masuk kedalam mulut kecil itu. Mulut Baekhyun bergerak mengoral milik Sehun, menghisapnya bagaikan menghisap lolipop. Tak lupa giginya juga ikut bagian untuk menggigitinya.

"Errgghh Baekhh... Aku benar - benar tidak tahan" Sehun mengeluarkan erangannya. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas ranjang dengan kepalanya yang bersandar.

"Kemarilah" pintanya sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun, mengangkatnya untuk ia dudukan dipangkuannya. Baekhyun yang sudah berada dipangkuan Sehun pun menggerakan pantatnya menggesek penis Sehun. Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun menunduk. Memberikan lumatan pada bibir tipis itu sebelum menggerakan tangannya untuk memasukkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan tak sengaja menggigit kuat bibir bawah Sehun yang sedang melumatnya.

"Arghh.. Kenapa menggigitku?" Sehun melepas ciumannya karena bibirnya terasa mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau seharusnya bilang dulu kalau mau memasukannya. Ini sakit Sehun~" Baekhyun masih meringis merasakan sakit pada lubangnya. Ia tanpa sadar bergerak untuk menjauhi Sehun, dan pergerakkannya itu malah membuat penis Sehun semakin tertanam dalam dilubangnya.

"Akhhh!! Sshhh..." Baekhyun berteriak kencang ketika perih menjalari area bagian bawah. Membuat Sehun khawatir. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun berteriak saat penyatuan dirinya.

"Kau tak apa - apa sayang?" Sehun bertanya lembut sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Ia berpikir rasa sakitnya akan hilang jika penis Sehun bergerak. Ia kembali menunduk kearah Sehun dan memeluk leher lelaki itu erat.

"Bergeraklah" pintanya sambil mengangkat sedikit pantatnya memberi akses untuk Sehun bergerak. Sehun balas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. dibawah sana pinggulnya mulai bergerak menarik penisnya hingga menyisakan kepala dan menusuknya kembali membenamkan benda kebanggaannya membuat Baekhyun terhentak dengan pergerakan itu.

Sehun memompa lubang Baekhyun dengan pelan, memberikan kenyamanan pada Baekhyun. Tangannya turun memegang pinggul Baekhyun. Menuntunnya untuk bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tusukan penisnya.

"Eunghh... Ahhh.. Ahh..." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun, mendesah lembut ditelinga lelaki itu. Dan ia sedikit memekik saat kepala penis Sehun menyentuh bagian sensitif didalam lubangnya. Membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat tusukannya yang mengarah ke spot terdalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya saat mendengar dering ponsel diatas meja. Itu ponselnya. Tangannya meraih benda itu sedikit susah karena Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dibawah sana.

"Ahhh... Sehun.. Se... Akhh.. Bentar..." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti. Namun Sehun tak berhenti, ia hanya memelankan tusukannya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dalam aplikasi linenya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun dengan ragu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol? Kau berhubungan dengannya?" Sehun berucap sinis pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menghadiahi cubitan keras diperut Sehun membuat lelaki itu mengaduh.

"Halo?" Baekhyun memilih untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _'Hei Baek.. Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?'_

Baekhyun menggigiti kukunya ketika gugup kembali datang saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sedang tidak enak badan" jawabnya beralasan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanpa sadar. Dan Sehun cemburu dengan itu, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak gadis yang mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya.

Sehun diam - diam merubah posisinya. Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Ia membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan kembali menusukkan penisnya dilubang Baekhyun. Bergerak cepat dengan menghentak - hentakan penisnya membuat Baekhyun tersenggal - senggal dalam panggilan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol.

 _'Kau sakit? Kau mau aku mengunjungimu sepulang sekolah nanti?'_

"Tidak per... Akhh.. Ngghhh.. Sehun.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Baekhyun meloloskan desahannya keras mendapat gerakan tiba - tiba dari Sehun. Ia tak sadar desahannya itu terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol diseberang sana.

 _'Baek, kau tak apa - apa?'_ Chanyeol bertanya khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak menjawabnya, ia sibuk medesah dan benar - benar menikmati apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Sehun merebut ponsel Baekhyun. Menempelkan benda itu ditelinganya. "Kau mengganggu rutinitas pagi kami, Park" ucap Sehun. Ia memutuskan panggilan begitu saja.

"Ahhh.. Aku.. Anghhh... Keluar.." Baekhyun merasa sudah berada diujung begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun menahan paha Baekhyun agar tetap mengangkang lebar. Sementara ia melecehkan lubang Baekhyun semakin cepat. Memberikan tusukan yang sangat disukai oleh Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun mendapat pencapaiannya. Cairan putih miliknya mengotori perutnya.

"Errgghh.. Baekhh.. Ahhh .." Sehun sudah merasakan spermanya akan segera keluar. Ia menghentak - hentakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Hingga ia tiba - tiba menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun dan bergerak mendekati si mungil. Sehun memompa penisnya menggunakan tangannya. Mengocoknya cepat dengan mata yang menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenggal - senggal pasca klimaksnya. Pergerakan tangannya semakin cepat membuat penisnya semakin membengkak dan berkedut.

"Baekhyunhh... Ahhhh..." dan Sehun mendapat pencapaiannya. Spermanya bermuncratan kewajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat merasakan sperma Sehun mengotori wajahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya meminta Sehun menumpahkan cairannya dimulutnya. Sehun menuruti, menggesek penisnya dibelahan bibir Baekhyun membuat spermanya tumpah memenuhi mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukai spermaku?" Sehun bertanya sambil bangkit duduk dengan membawa Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Dan detik kemudian ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang tebuka. Sehingga Sehun dapat melihat spermanya yang banyak itu masih berada dalam mulut si mungil. Hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperma dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan. Mengalir melalui kedua sudut bibirnya dan jatuh pada leher putih Baekhyun. Sehun sungguh beruntung melihat pemandangan menggoda dari Baekhyun.

"Sangat seksi" pujinya dan membawa bibirnya mengecupi leher Baekhyun mengikuti jejak aliran spermanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Ia berlari menghampiri kelas Kang Daniel yang berada dilantai tiga hanya untuk menanyakan id line Baekhyun tadi. Dan apa yang ia dapat ketika ia sudah menghubungi si mungil? Suara desahan Baekhyun yang begitu menikmati kegiatannya dengan Oh Sehun. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya dengan wajah marah. Entahlah, dirinya merasa marah saja.

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Mendapati Baixian yang tadi membeli makanan sudah berada didepannya. Mereka tengah berada dikantin sekolah untuk makan. Walaupun ini belum saatnya istirahat. Chanyeol mengajak Baixian ke kantin saat guru yang mengajar dikelasnya berhalangan hadir.

"Makanlah" Baixian menyodorkan nampan kearah Chanyeol dan diterima lelaki itu dengan senyuman. Tak lupa ia berucap terima kasih pada Baixian.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini" Chanyeol berucap disela kegiatan makannya. Pasalnya ia melihat Baixian tak melunturkan senyumannya sejak tadi.

Baixian mengangguk lucu dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Chanyeol, kau tau?" ia bertanya memberi tebakan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, yeaayyy" Chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya dengan ucapan riang Baixian. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusak surai hitam lelaki mungil itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baixian. Semoga kau selalu diberi kebahagian" ucap Chanyeol tulus. "Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" lanjutnya.

"Eumm..." Baixian membuat ekspresi berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke festival coklat nanti malam" pintanya dengan harapan besar pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam" dan Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Baixian. Lagipula apa salahnya ia pergi keluar dengan lelaki mungil itu. Ia juga tidak punya teman untuk diajak keluar.

"Aku menunggu" senyuman Baixian semakin melebar dan menampilkan eyes smilenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!! Sini sebentar" Baekhyun baru saja mendapat kiriman paket dari seorang kurir. Dan ia baru ingat jika dirinya sedang membeli sesuatu secara online. Ia membuka paket tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah skin care berbahan lidah buaya.

Sehun yang saat itu sedang memberi makan vivi - anjing kecilnya - menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia menduduki tempat disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagu melihat kegiatan Baekhyun.

"Aku baru membeli ini untukmu, kau perlu perawatan kulit, Sehun" Baekhyun berucap menjelaskan dengan pandangan yang masih membaca aturan pakai dari skin care tersebut.

"Kulitku sudah putih, Baek. Kau mau membuat kulitku menjadi transparan?" Baekhyun berdecak lidah. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan mulai mengoleskan lotion berbentuk gel itu pada kulit tangan Sehun.

"Kulit putih bukan berarti kulitmu sehat. Aku tak pernah melihatmu merawat kulitmu, sehun. Kau bahkan jarang mandi. Memang kau mau kulitmu berubah hitam seperti kai, huh?" Sehun menutup telinga dengan satu tangannya yang tidak dipegang Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan mengomel panjang jika ia tidak menuruti ucapan si mungil.

"Kemarikan wajahmu" Baekhyun memegang kedua pipi Sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya. Mengoleskan kembali lotion ke kulit wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun dari dekat seperti ini. "Apa senyum - senyum?" pertanyaan ketus itu malah membuat Sehun terkekeh. Ia membawa bibirnya memberi kecupan - kecupan kecil dibibir Baekhyun.

"Istriku galak sekali" Sehun berucap menggoda sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada Sehun namun detik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak mau punya suami yang tidak mau merawat kulitnya apalagi yang jarang mandi. Dan lagi ini, kau perlu memotong rambut dan juga mengganti warnanya, Sehun. Aku bosan dengan rambut hitammu ini"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan semaumu, Baek. Lagi pula kau akan terus mengomeliku kalau aku menolak"

"Tentu saja kau harus diomeli dulu kalau tidak kau akan jadi orang pemalas. Lihat itu Kai, wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi-- woahhh apa itu, Sehun?" omelan Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi pekikan dengan binar - binar yang terpancar dimatanya beningnya. Sehun yang sudah pusing dengan omelan panjang Baekhyun pun meraih sebuah benda didalam sakunya dan menghadapkannya tepat didepan mata Baekhyun.

Sebuah gelang rantai kecil berbahan emas putih dan juga tulisan latin ' ** _Sb_** ' yang menjadi hiasannya, Sehun lingkarkan dipergelangan tangan ramping Baekhyun.

"Ini untukku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gelang ditangannya. Anggukan Sehun semakin memancarkan senyuman lucu dibibir tipisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang" kecupan mendarat dipunggung tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera membawa dirinya masuk kepelukan hangat Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku akan menjaganya"

"Tentu kau harus menjaganya. Aku tidak ingin lihat gelang ini terlepas dari tanganmu"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun, memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan satu kecupan dibibir lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek" ungkapan cinta yang kesekian kali dan selalu mendapat respon senyuman miris oleh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalam Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bayangan - bayangan pertengkaran orang tuanya dimasa lalu menyeruak begitu saja dipikirannya. Dan hingga sekarang ia tidak tau apa yang menjadi inti pertengkaran mereka yang membawany menjadi korban didalamnya.

"Sakit... Psikiater..." Baekhyun akan mencari tau apa yang sedang dialami oleh orang tuanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Tepat pukul satu siang, Baekhyun sudah berada dirumahnya. Ini masih siang jadi ia bisa menyelinap keruang kerja ayahnya dengan leluasa ditambah ibunya sedang sibuk mengurus butiknya dan Baixian yang masih berada disekolah.

Baekhyun membuka knop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki ruangan ini setelah pertengkaran itu. Ia mendekat ke meja besar berwarna coklat tua dengan berbagai peralatan kantor diatasnya.

Tatapannya berubah datar ketika mendapati sekitar 3 bingkai foto berisi potret dirinya. Ia yakin itu adalah dirinya, pemilik mata tajam dan juga rambut dark brown. Dan sepertinya foto itu diambil akhir - akhir ini, mengingat seragam SHS yang ia pakai. Apa selama ini ayahnya menguntitnya?.

Baekhyun mengabaikan itu. Tangannya beralih membuka laci satu perasatu hingga ia menemukan map merah dengan berbagai berkas tentang kesehatan didalamnya.

"Psikolog?" gumamnya. Baekhyun menemukannya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya akan membuatnya mendapat petunjuk tentang orang tuanya. Berkas - berkas dari psikiater yang berbeda.

Matanya meneliti pada lembaran pertama, membaca tulisan - tulisan itu dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Baekhyun beralih ke lembaran selanjutnya. Dan jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak dengan matanya yang menatap tak percaya. Semua lembaran yang datang dari psikiater yang berbeda menuliskan hal yang sama.

 _'Baekkie cantik sekali, hmm. Baekkie mau kan menjadi kekasih ayah?'_

 _'Ayah, jika Baekkie sudah besar nanti. Baekkie mau menikah dengan orang yang seperti ayah'_

 _'Tidak sayang, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain. Kau hanya boleh menikah dengan ayah'_

 _'Ayah, Baekkie ingin punya rumah yang dipenuhi mobil - mobilan didalamnya'_

 _'Ayah akan membuatkanmu rumah itu, sayang. Dan kita bisa menempatinya berdua'_ _'Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu dan hyung?'_ _'Kau tidak membutuhkan mereka. Yang kau butuhkan hanya ayah. Kita akan hidup berdua suatu saat nanti'_

Cuplikan - cuplikan kejadian dimasa lalu kembali menyeruak. Ia selalu menganggap ucapan ayahnya saat itu hanya sebuah bentuk kasih sayang seorang ayah terhadap anaknya. Tapi ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

"Pedophille?" Baekhyun serasa kakinya melemas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyangkal hal itu. Namun ratusan foto dirinya yang berada dilaci meja teratas seolah membenarkan diagnosa psikiater - psikiater itu. Ini tidak benar, jika memang ayahnya seorang pedophille seharusnya ayahnya juga menyukai Baixian atau anak dibawah umur lainnya. Bukan hanya dirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUANGANKU?!!" bentakan itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia mendongak dengan mata membola menatap kearah seseorang yang berdiri dipintu. Itu ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam, namun detik kemudian menampilkan seringaian yang membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" ucap Donghae dengan langkah yang mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayah..."

"Jawab aku!! Kau sudah mengetahuinya?!!" Baekhyun merasakan sakit didagunya saat Donghae mencengkeram dagunya dengan kasar.

"Ayah... Itu tidak benar, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup bercampur rasa takut.

"Kau ingin tau jawabannya, hm?" Donghae membawa pandangannya meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga kebawah membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi terhadapanya.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dibelakang, sedangakan tangan yang lainnya mencengkeram tengkuk Baekhyun dan menekannya hingga pipi Baekhyun menempel diatas meja dengan benturan yang keras. Baekhyun memekik kesakitan, pasalnya keningnya tak sengaja tergores ujung bingkai yang runcing. Membuat keningnnya beraliran darah.

"Ayah lepaskan aku... Hiks... Aku berjanji akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari hidup ayah.. Hiks.. Ayah bisa hidup bahagia dengan ibu dan Baixian.. Hiks..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Ia sudah puluhan kali mendapat kekerasan fisik dari ayahnya dan tak sekalipun Baekhyun menunjukkan air matanya pada ayahnya. Namun kini berbeda, setelah mengetahui penyebab ayahnya memperlakukannya selama ini.

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan mereka, huh?" Donghae menunduk dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun, mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tentu tau, yang kubutuhkan hanya kau sayang. Mereka hanya tikus - tikus pengganggu yang akan memisahkan kita" Donghae berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dengan sedikit jilatan lidah dicupingnya.

"KAU GILA!! KAU ORANG TUA GILA!!" Baekhyun berteriak disela - sela tangisan dan ketakutannya.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU GILA!!" Donghae tentu emosi dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Baginya mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang patut disalahkan, walaupun pihak yang menjadi obyek perasaannya yang salah.

Baekhyun semakin kelimbukan dengan tindakan ayahnya yang tiba - tiba menekan penisnya pada pantatnya. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika dirinya harus berakhir disetubuhi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEKK!!" ia meronta dalam kungkungan Donghae dibelakangnya. Hingga membuat Donghae harus mengikatkan dasi yang ia pakai pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah.. Kau akan menyukainya, sayang" Donghae mengambil sebuah lakban hitam untuk membungkam mulut Baekhyun yang menurutnya berisik.

Tangisan Baekhyun teredam oleh lakban itu. Ia memejamkan mata tak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dibalik tubuhnya. Celana Baekhyun dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Donghae. Membuatnya menungging dengan menampilkan lubangnya dihadapan ayahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan penis ayahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang mencoba menerobos lubangnya. Baekhyun memekik tertahan, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dibawah sana. Pasalnya lubangnya yang masih kering dan tertutup rapat dipaksa untuk menyelimuti benda besar milik ayahnya. Dan tusukan - tusukan yang tiba - tiba tanpa menunggunya meredam rasa sakit.

Donghae menggeram menikmati lubang milik anaknya yang seolah memijat penisnya itu. Ia meraih lakban yg membungkam mulut Baekhyun untuk dilepas. Menjambak rambut Baekhyun hingga terdongak.

"Akhh.. Ayahh... Sakithh.. Hiks.." Baekhyun mendesah kesakitan diiringi isakan tangisnya. Lubangnya benar - benar seperti terbelah dua menerima tusukan - tusukan yang cepat dan kasar dari ayahnya.

Ini benar - benar gila. Ia terbiasa melakukan seks yang lembut dengan Sehun. Dan kini ia mendapat siksaan seksual dari ayahnya. Tubuhnya terhentak - hentak dengan cepat seiring pergerakan ayahnya.

"Ayahhh... Hiks... Akhh... Akh..." Donghae semakin bersemangat melecehkan lubang Baekhyun setelah mendengar desahan anaknya. Walaupun itu desahan kesakitan. Ia tidak peduli, yang terpenting dirinya sudah mendapatkan tubuh yang sudah ia dambakan selama ini.

Dorongan penisnya semakin cepat hingga tiga tusukan terakhir donghae membenamkan penisnya dalam dilubang Baekhyun. Dan sperma yang cukup banyak memenuhi lubang itu. Donghae mendesah lega pasca pelepasannya. Ini bahkan lebih nikmat dari seksnya bersama istrinya.

Donghae menunduk kearah Baekhyun. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga anaknya.

"Seperti yang kubayangkan... Ini menakjubkan. Lubangmu benar - benar hebat" Baekhyun tak menghentikan tangisannya sedari tadi mengabaikan sperma ayahnya yang mengalir disela pahanya.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya bridal dan membawanya kekamar milik Baekhyun. Untuk membaringkan anaknya itu diranjang.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu lepas dariku, Baekhyun. Jika kau berani melarikan diri dariku... Aku akan membunuhnya, lelaki itu. Siapa namanya... Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ayahnya yang tengah memasang seringaian menyeramkan. Ayahnya sudah benar - benar gila.

"Jangan membawa - bawa Sehun dalam kegilaanmu, brengsek" ucapnya dengan menggertakan gigi. Cengkeraman kuat pada dagu ia rasakan lagi dari tangan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain - main dengan ucapanku, Baekhyun" Donghae menghempaskan dagu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping. Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan gebarakan pintu.

Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya seketika. Fisik dan mentalnya terasa sakit dengan perlakuan ayahnya. Ia ingin menjauh dari keluarga gila ini. Tapi ia masih memikirkan resiko yang akan ia terima dari ayahnya. Apakah masih bisa Baekhyun menyebutnya seorang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan setelan santainya. Malam ini seperti rencananya, ia akan pergi menemani Baixian ke festival coklat. Senyumnya mengembang menatap kalung dengan liontin salib yang terlilit rantai.

Ia sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Baixian. Menekan bel untuk memanggil si pemilik rumah. Dan tak lama kemudian si pemilik rumah membuka pintu dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang? Masuklah. Aku akan mengganti baju sebentar" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti Baixian memasuki rumahnya. Ia menunggu diruang tamu sembari menunggu Baixian bersiap - siap.

Matanya mengedar melihat - lihat sudut rumah Baixian yang mewah. Hingga tatapannya berhenti pada seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan langkah tertatih.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Kau tak apa - apa?" tanyanya khawatir setelah membawanya duduk disofa ruang tamu. Sementara Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku akan pergi keluar dengan Baixian" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan gemuruh didadanya.

"Ah sebentar" Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dan setelahnya ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Memasangkan sebuah kalung yang sejak tadi ia tatap dengan senyuman itu pada leher putih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan degupan jantungnya ketika tubuh Chanyeol mendekat dan wajah lelaki itu yang berada dibalik ceruk lehernya untuk mengaitkan sesuatu. Senyuman Chanyeol semakin melebar melihat kalung itu terlihat begitu cocok dengan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya menatap si mungil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun" Baekhyun menunduk melihat apa yang dipasangkan Chanyeol tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, itu adalah kalung yang mahal. Terlalu mewah untuk sekedar hadiah ulang tahun. Namun Baekhyun tetap berucap terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Ia akan menyimpan kalung ini sebagai hadiah pertama yang diberikan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol" panggilan itu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Kau sudah siap? Mau berangkat sekarang?" Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Baixian mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, Aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Chanyeol. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Baixian bertanya lembut, namun Baekhyun hanya memalingkan muka mengabaikannya. Baixian sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi sekarang" Baixian berjalan keluar rumah mendahului Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menunduk dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawakanmu coklat nanti" mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun sebelum berjalan menyusul Baixian.

Baekhyun terperangah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Seingatnya ia tak cukup dekat dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Mereka hanya pernah berciuman sekali, itupun karena permainan.

 _Tak._ _Tak._ _Tak._

Suara heels terdengar menggema dalam ruang tamu luas itu. Itu suara sepatu Sooyeon, ibunya. Yang mungkin baru pulang bekerja. Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya dari pada harus bertemu nenek sihir itu. Namun langkah tertatih Baekhyun tentu tertangkap oleh mata tajam Sooyeon.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil Sooyeon dengan nada arogannya. Baekhyun hanya menoleh malas.

"Dimana Baixian?" oh ibunya ini memanggilnya hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan anak kesayangannya saja? Membuang - buang waktu saja.

"Kau pikir aku pengasuhnya yang harus tau keberadaannya? Menggelikan" Baekhyun berucap datar. Kakinya ia langkahkan lagi menaiki tangga. Hingga kembali berhenti mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Sepertinya ayahmu bermain terlalu kasar. Tapi tentu jalang sepertimu menyukai permainan lelaki gila itu" ucapan Sooyeon sangat menusuk kehati Baekhyun, namun tak dipedulikannya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan telinga yang tertutup rapat mengabaikan kalimat hinaan dari ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hai, sebenernya kondisiku lagi gk maksimal buat update. malem taun baru kemaren aku sempet kecelakaan yg bikin tangan kiriku gk bisa digerakin :(. jd aku ngapa"in pake tangan kanan.**

 **tapi drpd aku gabut cuma tiduran doang jadi aku update aja ehehe.**

 **ini kenapa pada gk suka sama Baixian? padahalkan Baixian itu lembut, baik, kalem. walopun Chanyeol suka yg hentai hentai macem Baekhyun /eh nyerempet realnya/?.**

 **di chapter ini udh kebongkar ya alasan emak bapaknya Baekhyun gituin dia.**

 **dan... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YAAAA.**

 **tetap berikan review untuk cerita ini ya. .**


	4. chapter 4

Waktu telah berjalan satu minggu. Selama itu pula Baekhyun terkurung didalam rumahnya. Donghae tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi keluar rumah bahkan ia meminta izin pada sekolah untuk memberinya cuti dengan alasan sakit.

Baekhyun tak hanya mendapat pukulan dari ayahnya, tapi juga kekerasan seksual setiap malamnya. Baekhyun hanya harus diam tanpa menolak persetubuhan yang menyakitkan itu. Ia merasa seperti korban penculikan dan pemerkosaan yang pelakunya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun seolah hafal gebrakan pintu kamarnya setiap pukul 8 malam. Tubuh yang mengungkung dirinya serta lumatan - lumatan menuntut pada bibirnya.

Dan seperti biasa penis ayahnya yang menerobos memasuki lubangnya yang kering. Mencari kenikmatan sendiri tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun akan menangis seorang diri.

Baekhyun beberapa kali mencoba kabur. namun belum sampai 10 kilometer dari rumahnya, orang - orang suruhan ayahnya sudah menangkapnya dengan seretan paksa dan setelahnya siksaan kembali ayahnya layangkan untuknya. Dan sekarang beberapa orang berbadan kekar telah berjaga disetiap penjuru rumahnya. Mencegahnya agar tidak kabur lagi.

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali lagi ke sekolah. Bagaimana pun ia tetap harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ia baru saja sampai dengan diantar oleh ayahnya. Donghae menyempatkan memberi kecupan dibibir Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun turun dari mobil. Dan Baekhyun segera mengusap bibirnya kasar merasa jijik dengan kecupan ayah gilanya itu.

Baru saja Baekhyun memasuki kelas, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan benda lunak yang menempel dibibirnya. Melumat bagian atas bibirnya dengan tergesa - gesa hingga dirinya terdorong untuk bersandar diloker kelas dengan posisi berdiri. Baekhyun tak perlu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang menciumnya penuh kerinduan ini. Itu Oh Sehun. Dirinya tentu hapal tekstur bibir Sehun dan cara bermain lelaki itu pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Sehun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka, membalas ciuman Sehun dengan kerinduan juga. Tak memperdulikan teman - teman sekelasnya yang mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas. Hingga Sehun menghentikan lumatannya untuk memberikan kecupan panjang dibibir Baekhyun.

Sehun membuka matanya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi itu. Tatapan mata yang terkunci dan bibir yang saling menempel tanpa adanya lumatan.

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas ingin mengalirkan aliran deras air matanya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan, ia tidak ingin Sehun khawatir dan berakhir menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

"Aku merindukanmu" kalimat dengan nada lirih itu seolah menghancurkan pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menutup matanya segera saat dirasa air matanya bisa saja terjatuh. Bibir Sehun turun menuju rahangnya hingga beralih untuk menyesap leher Baekhyun tanpa peduli desisan - desisan kesal teman - temanya. Juga tatapan tajam dari si murid baru yang berdiri didepan pintu.. Atau sebut saja namanya Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik rambut Sehun untuk menghentikan kegiatan lelaki itu. Ia menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hei, kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tangannya yang memainkan rambut Sehun yang sekarang berwarna oranye. Terlihat cocok untuk Sehun karna warna kulitnya yang terlalu putih.

"Ya, kau bilang kau bosan dengan rambut hitamku. Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" Sehun mengusap rambutnya keatas dengan gaya jenakanya menimbulkan kekehan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu terlihat tampan, Sehun" Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh untuk menduduki bangkunya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti dengan tatapan tajam seseorang dihadapannya. Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan itu hingga ia menunduk menghindarinya.

"Menikmati ciuman pagimu?" tanya lelaki itu datar hingga membuat Baekhyun terdongak dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas decihan oleh Chanyeol dan langkah kaki yang menjauhinya.

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dengan Chanyeol, namun tarikan Sehun ditangannya membuyarkannya. Mencoba menganggap angin lewat sikap Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun membolos diatap sekolah. Satu minggu tidak bertemu Baekhyun membuatnya frustasi, namun ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Walaupun informasi yang ia terima dari Baixian hanyalah lelaki mungilnya sedang terkurung dirumah tanpa penyebab yang pasti.

Sehun menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun pagi ini. Memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya dan menumpu dagunya dipundak si mungil. Sedangkan Baekhyun membalas memeluk leher tegas Sehun dengan jemarinya yang mengusap - usap kepala bagian belakang milik Sehun.

Keduanya terdiam tanpa berniat membuka obrolan, kecuali Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melantunkan alunan lagu ditelinga putih Sehun.

 ** _Cause i wanna touch you baby._**

 ** _And i wanna feel you too._**

 ** _I wanna see the sunrise._**

 ** _On your sins just me and you._**

 ** _Light it up, on the run._**

 ** _Let's make love tonight._**

 ** _Make it up, fallin love, try._**

 ** _(Zayn ft. Sia - Dusk Till Dawn)._**

Sehun meresapi suara lembut milik Baekhyun yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Menoleh untuk memberikan kecupan dipipi Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya.

"Baek.." panggilnya. Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya untuk menjawab panggilan Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau aku membawamu pergi jauh?" pertanyaan yang menyentak diri Baekhyun terlontar begitu lirih dari bibir Sehun.

Baekhyun juga menginginkan hal itu sebenarnya. Meminta Sehun untuk membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan ayahnya. Tapi ia tentu tau kemanapun perginya dirinya, orang yang diburu pertama oleh ayahnya adalah Sehun. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki yang sudah menjadi tumpuan hidupnya itu.

"Kemana? Kau mau membawaku liburan di pulau yang dipenuhi strawberry?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan riang. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar yang sangat manis. Namun Sehun tidak bodoh untuk melihat mata tajam itu memerah dan berkaca - kaca bersiap untuk mengeluarkan aliran air mata.

"Baek..." lirihnya dan seketika itu Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya dihadapan Sehun. Baekhyun selalu berhasil menahan tangisannya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun selama ini, namun sekarang lelaki itu sudah melihat air matanya untuk pertama kali. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain dan mulai terisak. Dadanya begitu sesak untuk sekedar menahan tangisannya.

Sehun merasa hatinya remuk melihat kerapuhan lelaki mungilnya. Sehun tidak tau apa yang sedang Baekhyun alami hingga ia menumpahkan bebannya dengan tangisan yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Ia menarik wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya, namun Baekhyun menolak dan tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin jelas terdengar. Baekhyun bahkan membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk meloloskan isakannya.

"Menangislah sayang" Sehun menatap Baekhyun lembut walaupun obyek yang ditatap sedang memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata si mungil. Dan memberikan kecupan - kecupan kecil dipipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mengadu pada Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya satu minggu ini. Hal ini sudah terlalu berat untuk ia jalani di usianya yang masih 17 tahun. Dimana ia menerima semua kegilaan ayahnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya, bahkan ibunya atau Baixian sekalipun.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan tangisan yang membuatnya tersenggal - senggal. Sementara Sehun tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berhenti menangis namun isakannya masih terdengar. Ia mengusak - usak matanya dengan gerakan yang lucu menurut Sehun. Persis seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sedang berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Nyatanya itu menimbulkan kekehan dari bibir Sehun.

"Ahh, ini memalukan" Baekhyun menggerutu setelah sadar ia baru saja menangis didepan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau, kau tetap terlihat cantik dalam keadaan menangis sekalipun" ucap Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan godaannya. Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cubitan keras dilengan si lelaki putih.

"Itu tadi bukan aku. Itu arwah yang sedang merasukiku. Kau percaya kan?" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun dan tangannya yang bergelayut manja dibahu lebar Sehun.

Sehun meledakan tawanya mendengar elakkan Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang. "Iya, iya. Aku percaya" tapi Sehun mengiyakan saja ucapan si mungil daripada nanti Baekhyun merajuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara tawa Sehun. Dan didalam hatinya ia meminta maaf pada lelaki putih itu karna sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting. Sehun sendiri tidak merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak mempercayai dirinya lagi. Justru dia paham Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu untuk membicarakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, kita nanti jadi makan malam diluar kan?" itu suara Baixian yang saat ini sedang menarik - narik seragam bagian pinggang milik Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sedang berada dibelakang sekolah untuk menikmati waktu istirahat. Keduanya duduk bersandar pada pohon besar dengan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari bahu Baixian.

"Tentu. Kau ingin makan malam dimana?" mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekarang. Semenjak ulang tahun Baixian, mereka sering pergi jalan - jalan berdua. Sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang.

Baixian memekik senang, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku sedang ingin makan lobster yang beeessaarrrr" Baixian berucap dengan antusias yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik hidung kecil Baixian.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari tempat makan yang punya lobster yang beessaaarrrr" Chanyeol berucap mengikuti cara bicara Baixian yang lucu.

Baixian tertawa kecil. Ia bahagia dengan kedatangan Chanyeol disisinya. Lelaki tinggi itu selalu menuruti permintaannya tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Seperti hari itu, saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 dini hari. Baixian merasa lapar dan kebetulan isi kulkasnya sedang kosong, tidak ada bahan yang bisa ia masak. Hingga akhirnya ia menelpon Chanyeol untuk mengadu tentang perutnya yang lapar. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya makanan.

Chanyeol datang dengan sekotak ayam goreng dan sebotol besar minuman bersoda. Chanyeol juga menunggunya untuk menghabiskan makanannya dan membantunya tidur hingga terlelap.

Perlakuan yang manis untuk orang yang baru saling mengenal. Tentunya membuat perasaan Baixian tumbuh semakin berkembang. Bagaikan sikap Chanyeol adalah sebuah pupuk untuk perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah mewah ini tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa para penjaga rumah. Sooyeon dan Donghae belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Sedangkan Baixian pasti ada didalam kamarnya untuk bersiap diri pergi makan malam bersama Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun, ia tengah berjalan mondar - mandir didalam kamar. Tubuhnya sudah rapi dengan celana berbahan denim dan kaos soft pinknya. Ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Ini masih jam 5 sore dan ia masih ada waktu sebelum ayahnya pulang.

Pandangan matanya mengedar kesekeliling ruangan kamarnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu, hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sekumpulan topi miliknya yang ada disamping lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil salah satu topi berwarna putih untuk ia kenakan.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Baixian" gumamnya. Ya, ia terlihat seperti Baixian jika ia menutupi rambut dark brown nya. Ia mendapat ide sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya, dan sekarang ia hanya perlu melewati para penjaga yang berdiri didepan gerbang dengan bersikap selayaknya Baixian.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman lebar hingga matanya melengkung membentuk eyes smile. Ia melakukan itu untuk menutupi mata tajamnya yang khas.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ponselnya yang menempel ditelinga, berpura - pura sedang melakukan panggilan.

"Oh? Jaehyunie~" Baekhyun berucap lantang dengan nadanya yang ceria. Persis seperti Baixian. Ia mencoba bersikap santai, tidak ingin para anjing penjaga ayahnya menaruh kecurigaan.

"Kkk~ kau bisa saja. Uhm... Tunggu aku yaaa~ aku sedang dijalan kok" dirinya bahkan menggerakan badannya kekanan dan kekiri seperti biasanya Baixian ketika sedang malu - malu.

Dua langkah lagi Baekhyun akan melewati gerbang. Para penjaga itu menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Paman, ada yang salah denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos. Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya mencoba terlihat imut. Bukan gaya Baekhyun sekali.

Penjaga - penjaga itu sampai dibuat gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Tidak, tuan muda Baixian. Tuan muda mau pergi? Mau saya antar?" mereka malah menawarkan diri mengantarnya. Dasar bodoh.

"Tidak perlu paman~ kkk~ aku sudah dijemput didepan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yaaa~" ucapnya riang. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar, dan berhasil. Ia sudah berhasil kabur dari rumahnya. Dan sekarang dirinya tengah berlari secepat mungkin. Takut jika para penjaga itu mulai mencurigai penyamarannya.

Baekhyun berhenti ditempat pemberhentian bus untuk mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup jauh. Ia tiba - tiba saja merasa panik. Beberapa kali menoleh kebelakang jika saja mereka mengejarnya. Ia bingung sekarang harus pergi kemana. Ia tidak mungkin pergi ketempat Sehun, ayahnya bisa dengan cepat menemukannya.

Nafasnya mulai tak teratur akibat rasa paniknya. Bahkan ia tak sadar sudah meneteskan air mata. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Baekhyun berharap seseorang datang untuk menolongnya.

Hingga panggilan seseorang membuatnya semakin panik. Kakinya menekuk untuk ia peluk dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"J-jangan... Biarkan a-aku p-pergi...". Ia tergagap saking takutnya ketika seseorang yang memanggilnya itu menepuk pundaknya.

"A-aku m-mohon... J-jangan sakiti a-aku..." lirihnya membuat seseorang itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Ini aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya untuk memberikan ketenangan. Namun Baekhyun malah semakin gemetar dan meronta mencoba mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"T-tidak.. L-lepaskan aku.."

"Ini aku Chanyeol, Baek. Dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau akan aman bersamaku" ucapnya meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar tenang dan bibirnya ia bawa untuk mengecup pucuk kepala si mungil.

"C-Chanyeol.. Hiks..." Baekhyun terisak dalam dekapan Chanyeol, ia mencengkeram lengan lelaki itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan sekarang.

"C-Chanyeol... B-bawa aku.. Hiks... P-pergi..." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Apa yang sedang lelaki mungil itu alami hingga memintanya untuk membawa dirinya pergi. Dan satu hal lagi, kenapa Baekhyun tidak mendatangi Sehun saja. Atau mereka berdua sedang bertengkar?

Ia bisa menanyakan hal itu nanti saja, sekarang ia harus membawa si mungil pergi seperti permintaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh kurus Baekhyun diranjangnya. Lelaki mungil itu tiba - tiba tertidur dimobilnya setelah menangis sesegukan. Mungkin ia kelelahan. Dan Chanyeol membawanya ke apartement yang sebenarnya jarang ia tempati. Ia hanya tidak tau saja mau membawa Baekhyun kemana.

Chanyeol menatap paras Baekhyun yang rupawan. Wajah kecil itu tampak pucat namun tak melunturkan kecantikannya. Dan Chanyeol sungguh beruntung untuk menapakkan punggung tangannya mengelus pipi halus itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun" ia berucap tulus dengan merendahkan tubuhnya mengecup kening Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya mengusap rambut Baekhyun keatas untuk menyingkirkan helaian yang menutupi mata tajamnya.

Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya. Merasa seseorang mengganggunya. Ia membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ini bukan kamarnya, dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya merasa panik kembali. Namun Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk disamping ranjang sambil menatapnya itu segera menenangkan Baekhyun dengan dekapan hangatnya. Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal - senggal meredakan rasa paniknya. Mencoba mengingat - ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai tersadar.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala dan punggung Baekhyun lembut. "Ya, ini aku Chanyeol" jawabnya meyakinkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala menatap Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan mata juga oleh lelaki tinggi itu. "Kau membawaku kemana?"

"Ini di apartementku, Baek. Kau akan aman disini" mengusap pipi halus Baekhyun, yang membuat si mungil menahan degupan jantungnya.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu" tanya Chanyeol lembut dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" dan setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki tinggi itu menolongnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia gelisah sekarang. Bagaimana jika ayahnya mencarinya? Oh itu pasti. Ayahnya pasti mencarinya. Tapi bagaimana jika ayahnya mendatangi Sehun dan mencelakainya? Baekhyun sangat berharap Tuhan melindungi Sehun dari ayahnya saat ini.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membantu Chanyeol memasak. Ia setidaknya tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol secara berlebihan. Sudah syukur Chanyeol mau memberikan tumpangan padanya.

"Hei.." Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang sedang memotong - motong sayuran. Tinggi tubuh mereka terlihat kontras. Membuat Baekhyun serasa menciut.

"Hei.. Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memberi sedikit elusan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik - baik saja"

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang berteriak ketakutan ketika kupanggil" Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ejekan Chanyeol namun kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada lelaki itu. Ia menunduk melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Terasa hangat meskipun hanya sebuah genggaman tangan.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus. Ia mungkin saat ini berada dijalanan dengan beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar suruhan ayahnya yang mengejarnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang dan membawanya kemari.

"Apapun untukmu, Baek. Aku akan melindungimu dari orang - orang yang menyakitimu" Baekhyun merona dengan penuturan itu. Dulu Sehun juga mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi itu tidak berefek apapun pada jantungnya. Namun kini berbeda jika Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya. Seolah ia bertanya darimana datangnya kupu - kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya?

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sebaik ini" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Namun seketika ia merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang ketika tatapan Chanyeol juga mengarah padanya. Mengunci tatapan mereka dan membawanya untuk menyelami diri masing - masing.

Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki mata yang begitu indah dan seolah menjeratnya untuk menyelaminya. Ia meletakan pisau yang berada di tangannya begitu saja. Kedua tangannya beralih merengkuh pipi Baekhyun untuk menempelkan bibir mereka. Memberikan lumatan - lumatan menuntut pada bibir atas Baekhyun. Ini sangat gila, hanya dengan menatap matanya ia bisa sekacau ini hingga berani berbuat kurang aja pada si mungil. Sementara Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkejut dengan ciuman tiba - tiba itu. Bibirnya seolah dimanjakan walaupun pergerakan Chanyeol terbilang kasar dan menuntut. Namun ia mencoba mengimbanginya, membalas lumatannya dengan tergesa - gesa. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan melalui tatapan mata hingga membuat mereka melakukan ciuman yang intens.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju meja makan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengangkat Baekhyun membaringkannya diata meja. Sementara Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya merengkuh leher Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol turun pada bongkahan pantat berisi Baekhyun. Meremasnya dengan gerakan teratur membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terdorong - dorong karena remasan itu. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk meloloskan desahannya.

"Eunghh... Chanhh... " Chanyeol benar - benar bernafsu sekarang. Ia menatap Baekhyun untuk meminta persetujuan. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak keinginan Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol sudah menegang sekarang dan itu sangat sakit. Dan ia juga tau kalau Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati menolongnya. Tapi ia masih belum mempercayai lelaki itu dan memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia bukan lelaki yang mudah, ia bukan lelaki yang akan memberikan tubuhnya pada siapa saja untuk dinikmati.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berucap lirih seolah memaksa Baekhyun menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku tidak bisa... Maafkan aku" Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan memohon Chanyeol dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamar yang tadi ia tempati.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dengan penolakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah dengan sentuhannya, jadi seharusnya lelaki mungil itu memberikan sedikit kepuasaan untuknya. Kesejatiannya sudah menegang sekarang, ia bisa saja memperkosa Baekhyun saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak ingin Baekhyun membencinya hanya karna hasrat bodohnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _BUGH!!._**

Sebuah kepalan tangan seorang lelaki paruh baya mendarat di rahang tegas bawahannya. Merasa emosi dengan cara kerja yang tidak becus itu.

Byun Donghae mendapat laporan dari bawahannya yang menjaga area rumahnya bahwa Baekhyun baru saja berhasil kabur dari rumah. Ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaan dikantor dan tancap gas untuk pulang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MEMBIARKANNYA KELUAR RUMAH!!" teriakannya menggema. Orang - orang berbadan kekar itu menundukkan kepala takut sekaligus menghormati tuannya.

"Maafkan kami, tuan. Tapi tadi tuan muda Baekhyun--"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ALASAN KALIAN!! CEPAT PERGI DAN CARI BOCAH SIALAN ITU SAMPAI KETEMU!!" mereka mengangguk cepat dan segera melakukan perintah dari tuannya jika masih sayang nyawa.

Nafas Donghae naik turun meredakan emosi. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bisa kabur dengan mudah jika bukan karna kecerobohan anak buahnya yang bodoh itu. Tapi ia tidak perlu cemas dengan kaburnya Baekhyun. Karna ia tau Baekhyun akan kembali padanya jika ia diberi umpan.

"Oh Sehun" seriangan menakutkan tersungging dibibirnya. Ini akan menjadi menarik dengan menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai umpan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berbaring disofa sambil menonton tv tak minat. Ia benar - benar bosan jika tidak ada Baekhyun disini. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menemaninya menonton tv dengan tangan lentiknya yang mengelus pipinya.

"Ahh, aku merindukan Baekhyun~" Sehun menggerutu sambil melonjak - lonjakan kakinya gemas.

Baru saja ia berniat menghubungi si obyek kerinduannya. Suara bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Ia tidak pernah mendapat tamu sebelumnya kecuali Baekhyun dan teman - temannya. Tapi jika Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu pasti langsung masuk tanpa perlu menekan bel.

Sehun berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Namun tiba - tiba pukulan telak mendarat dirahangnya hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai. Kedua tangannya digeret dengan paksa oleh dua orang pria berbadan kekar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" sehun menggeram melihat kehadiran ayah Baekhyun di apartementmya.

Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Sehun. Dan kepalan tangannya ia layangkan bertubi - tubi pada wajah Sehun. Menghancurkan wajah tampan itu. Sehun tidak bisa mengelak ataupun balas memukul karna kedua tangannya yang dicekal oleh anak buah Donghae.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan Baekhyun?" Donghae bertanya tentang tujuannya tanpa berbasa - basi. Pandangannya ia bawa untuk meneliti Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitaumu?"

 ** _Bugh!!._**

Satu pukulan lagi Sehun dapatkan atas jawabannya yang menurut Donghae menyebalkan. Wajah tampan Sehun kini sudah dipenuhi memar dan darah membuat Sehun sedikit meringis sakit.

Donghae menggeledah tubuh Sehun untuk mencari sesuatu, hingga ia menemukan ponsel lelaki putih itu. Jari Donghae bergerak cepat mencari nama Baekhyun lalu melakukan panggilan dengannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya dari ponsel Sehun. Suara lembut anak tercintanya itu mengalun.

 _'Sehun.. Aku merindukanmu...'_

Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia memberontak untuk merebut ponselnya. Namun anak buah sialan itu bergerak cepat memukul tengkuknya hingga kepalanya terantuk kedepan.

 **.~lllll~.**

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya ketika mendapat panggilan dari Sehun. Ia tiba - tiba saja merindukan lelaki putih itu.

"Sehun... Aku merindukanmu..." Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu dengan hati berbunga - bunga.

 _'Siapa yang kau rindukan, anak manis?'_

 ** _Deg!._**

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ini bukan suara Sehun, ini suara ayahnya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk membaca nama si pemanggil. Nama dan nomor Sehun tertera jelas, tapi bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang menjawabnya.

"A-ayah..." ucapnya ragu - ragu.

Panggilan telepon itu terputus tiba - tiba dan tak lama setelah itu panggilan video dari nomor Sehun kembali datang. Ia menggeser icon berwarna hijau itu dengan cepat. Dan wajah ayahnyalah yang menghiasi layar pertama kali.

"Ayah.." panggilnya dengan panik. Apa yang dilakukan ayahnya terhadap Sehun.

 _'kau penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihmu, hm?'_

Ayahnya menyunggingkan seringaian dan suara dominan yang menyudutkan Baekhyun itu terdengar. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang tiba - tiba menetes ketika layar ponselnya berganti menampilkan keadaan sehun yang kedua tangannya dicekal anak buah ayahnya dan wajah tampan sehun yang dipenuhi luka.

Kepalan tangan anak buah ayahnya itu mendarat dirahang Sehun berkali - kali hingga Sehun tersungkur dan terbatuk - batuk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Terlihat jelas dimata Baekhyun.

"Sehun!!! Hiks..." ia berteriak memanggil Sehun dengan diselingi isak tangisnya.

 _'Kekasihmu ini bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya jika kau tidak datang kemari sekarang juga, manis'_

 _'Tidak Baek!! Jangan datang!! Pergilah sejauh mungkin!! Aku tidak apa - apa!!'_ Sehun mendapat pukulan lagi ketika menghalangi rencana ayahnya. Sehun bahkan masih bisa - bisanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya disaat ia sedang terluka.

Dan panggilan video itu diputus ayahnya. Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari kamar dan berniat membuka pintu apartement namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berurair air mata.

"Lepaskan aku.. Hiks.." Baekhyun meronta dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Satu tangannya bahkan ia gerakan untuk memukul - mukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak agar Baekhyun sadar.

"Cepat.. Hiks.. Lepaskan aku.. Aku harus pergi... Hiks..Sehun... Hiks..." Baekhyun benar - benar merasa panik sekaligus khawatir sekarang. Ia berpikir jika ia terlamat satu detik saja nyawa Sehun bisa melayang.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?" ada nada tidak suka dalam pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"SEHUN AKAN MATI DITANGAN AYAHKU!!" dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan kecemasannya dengan membentak Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun segera menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Baekhyun masih menangis kencang hingga dadanya sedikit sesak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartement Sehun dan masuk dengan tergesa - gesa diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Diruang tengah ia bisa lihat ayahnya berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang sudah dipenuhi luka. Kaki ayahnya itu sesekali menendang perut Sehun. Membuatnya memekik menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"SEHUN!!" teriaknya, Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun dan segera membawa Sehun kepelukannya. Ia menangis tersedu - sedu melihat Sehun yang melemah.

"Sehun... Hiks... Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.." ini salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak kabur dan menuruti ucapan ayahnya, Sehun tidak akan terluka. Ia baru merasa menyesal sekarang.

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali erangan kesakitan. Tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari cekalan itu terangkat membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Meredakan rasa sakitnya agar tidak membuat Baekhyun khawatir walaupun ia masih terbatuk - batuk dengan darah yang merembes keluar mengenai Baekhyun.

Pemandangan mengharukan itu tertangkap oleh mata bulat Chanyeol. Ia merasa kasihan sekaligus sedikit cemburu ketika Baekhyun begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu sampai menangis kencang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyeretmu pulang. Kau akan menghadap padaku dengan sendirinya" ucapan Donghae membuyarkan suasana. Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannya dengan Sehun untuk menoleh menatap tajam ayahnya. Ayahnya ini sudah benar - benar keterlaluan dengan melibatkan Sehun dalam kegilaannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!!" Baekhyun menggertakan giginya dan tawa Donghae meledak mendengar kalimat ancaman dari anaknya itu.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh bocah sialan ini terlebih dahulu" Donghae membalas ancaman Baekhyun dengan menginjak kuat pergelangan kaki Sehun dan menekannya hingga suara retakan tulang terdengar. Baekhyun memekik kembali melihat itu.

"Arrghh!!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan dan melampiaskannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Mencengkeram pinggang Baekhyun menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesakitan. Ia merasa tulangnya patah.

"AYAH!! HENTIKAN!! AKU AKAN KEMBALI PADAMU!!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Teriakan kesakitan Sehun seolah menyadarkannya untuk tidak bermain - main dengan ayahnya.

Donghae melepaskan injakan kakinya pada pergelangan kaki Sehun. Ia menyeringai senang dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Aku akan menunggumu dirumah, anak manis" setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae pergi meninggalkan apartement Sehun bersama anak buahnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam tidak mengetahui apapun itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan juga Sehun.

"Sehun.. Hiks..." Baekhyun memanggil lirih ketika dirasa Sehun sedang diambang batas kesadaran. Chanyeol meraih tubuh Sehun menuntunnya berbaring diatas ranjang. Dan ia segera menghubungi dokter untuk memberikan Sehun perawatan.

"Sehun akan baik - baik saja, Baek" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk dibawa kedekapannya. Menenangkan si mungil agar berhenti menangis.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi, seharusnya aku menuruti ucapannya, seharusnya aku tidak bertindak bodoh" meracau dalam tangisannya membuat Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Baekhyun begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol ia ingin sekali menjadi Sehun yang bisa dikhawatirkan si mungil dengan begitu tulusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 menit yang lalu Sehun selesai mendapat perawatan dari dokter yang Chanyeol hubungi. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Sehun mengalami pergeseran tulang pada pergelangan kakinya. Yang akan membuatnya susah untuk berjalan. Sedangkan luka - luka diwajah hanya perlu diberi salep untuk meredakan memarnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dan satu tangannya yang lain mengusap - usap rambut lelaki putih yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum lemah padanya. Chanyeol baru saja pergi setelah menerima panggilan telepon, jadi ia hanya berdua saja dengan sehun sekarang.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun berucap minta maaf sekali lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku membawamu pergi dan kita tidak akan mengalami ini" tangan Sehun terulur mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang kembali dibanjiri air mata.

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menemukanku"

"Aku akan membawamu ke pulau strawberry seperti keinginanmu" guraunya menimbulkan kekehan dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Menggenggamnya dan memberikan kecupan dipunggung tangan putih itu.

Sehun tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sebanyak apapun asalkan lelaki mungil tercintanya ini bisa selamat dan mengeluarkan tawa lebarnya lagi.

"Aku menantikannya" balas Baekhyun dengan gurauan juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk termenung dikursi taman. Ia tidak sendiri, disampingnya ada Baixian yang juga melakukan hal sama dengannya. Baixian menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya ditaman ini. Keduanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Baixian memulai percakapannya. "Kau melupakan janjimu untuk makan malam denganku" ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

Chanyeol baru ingat seharusnya hari ini ia dan Baixian pergi makan malam seperti yang mereka rencanakan. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah berangkat untuk menjemput Baixian, namun ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan seketika ia lupa dengan Baixian begitu saja.

"Aku benar - benar minta maaf, Baixian" Chanyeol menghadap kearah Baixian dan membawa kedua tangan kecil itu untuk digenggam. Ia sedikit menyesal karena melupakannya.

"Tapi aku tadi bertemu dengan teman lamaku dijalan saat ingin menjemputmu" ucapnya beralasan. Ia tidak mungkin berkata jujur kalau ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan memberitau apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan adiknya.

"Kau melupakanku hanya karena bertemu teman lama? Lalu kenapa tidak menghubungiku agar aku tidak perlu menunggumu, Chanyeol" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya, ia terlalu bodoh untuk mencari alasan.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Karna ia benar - benar merasa bersalah.

 ** _Chup!._**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan benda lunak menyentuh bibirnya. Apa ia bisa mempercayai ini? Baixian menciumnya?

Baixian menapakan tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel pada lelaki tinggi itu. Matanya terpejam dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang kaku. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan ketika berciuman.

Baixian takut jika Chanyeol akan mendorongnya dengan kasar atau bahkan mengatainya jalang karena sudah dengan berani menciumnya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah rengkuhan erat pada pinggangnya dan bibirnya yang dilumat dengan lembutnya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumatnya lembut dan menuntun Baixian untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menggigit kecil bibir tipis itu dan menyerukkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baixian. Menyentuh lidah si mungil untuk ia ajak berperang. Namun tentu Baixian membalasnya dengan kaku. Ia hanya mengikuti insting dan mencoba mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol.

Hingga ia mendorong pelan pundak Chanyeol saat dirasa nafasnya menipis. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol" tatapan tak percaya sekaligus terkejut itu terpancar dari mata Chanyeol.

"Jadilah kekasihku" Chanyeol bahkan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baixian. Ia tidak memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya mengira Baixian marah dan ia hanya perlu meminta maaf. Namun yang ia dapat adalah pernyataan cinta dari si mungil.

"Baixian, aku... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **teeebeeeceee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chanyeol mau jawab apa nih???. terima gk yaaa.._**

 ** _eh kalian gk pengen gitu nyumbangin ide atau req cerita Chanbaek ke aku? :((. aku pengen nulis cerita lain lagi, tapi aku belum dapet ide :((. aku payah soal mencari ide sebenernya, aku cuma bisa ngembangin aja._**

 ** _kalau ada ntar aku usahain nulis ceritanya. biar gk gampang bosen buat lanjutin fic yang ini gitu..._**

 ** _okay, next chap bakalan drama banget kayaknya/?_**


	5. chapter 5

Sepatu ber hak sekitar 3 cm berjalan tergesa - gesa menciptakan bunyi keletukan yang menggema di koridor bangunan tinggi perusahaan suaminya. Sooyeon tampak merengut dengan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Sapaan hormat dari pegawai - pegawai itu tak sedikitpun ia pedulikan.

Sooyeon membuka pintu ruangan direktur dengan gebrakan keras membuat seseorang yang berada didalamnya berjengit terkejut.

"Sooyeon, apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk--"

"Apa maksudmu mengganti nama pewarismu dengan nama Baekhyun?!!" sooyeon menyela ucapan suaminya. Inilah tujuannya datang menemui suaminya langsung dikantornya.

"..." Donghae diam memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Kita sudah sepakat kalau seluruh hartamu akan menjadi milik Baixian. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau merubahnya?! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Donghae!!"

Brak!!

Donghae menggebrak mejanya penuh emosi mendengar teriakan istrinya. Ia menatap tajam Sooyeon yang tampak tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Ahh, kenapa aku baru paham sekarang. Kau menikmati tubuh bocah sialan itu dan tentu saja kau membayarnya dengan warisanmu"

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!!"

Sooyeon berjalan mendekat menghampiri suaminya dengan menyunggingkan seringaian mengejek. Jemari lentiknya ia gerakan untuk membetulkan dasi Donghae yang terlihat acak - acakan itu.

"Sepertinya aku perlu memberitaukan sesuatu pada publik..." ia berjinjit menggapai bibir Donghae untuk ia berikan kecupan.

"Tentangmu... Dan tentang kegilaanmu pada si kecil Baekhyun" setelah mengucapkan itu Sooyeon pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja tanpa peduli Donghae sedang bergetak marah.

The Dark Side of My Life

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Chapter 5

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol" Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Baixian. Ia tidak memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya. Ia mengira Baixian marah dan ia hanya perlu meminta maaf. Namun yang ia dapat adalah pernyataan cinta dari si mungil.

"Baixian, aku... " ia bingung ingin menjawab apa dengan ucapan Baixian. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

Baixian menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu persis seperti Baekhyun ketika bertatapan mata dengannya, dan itu melemahkan Chanyeol. Ia tanpa sadar menggerakan tangannya merengkuh kedua pipi Baixian dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Dam Baixian meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia terlalu senang dengan kalimat cinta yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Baixian bergerak memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menyerukkan wajahnya didada si lelaki tinggi. Terlalu senang tanpa mengetahui raut wajah Chanyeol yang tak terbaca.

Baekhyun. Batinnya tiba - tiba saja menyerukan nama itu.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baixian, mengusap lembut punggung sempit itu.

"Hei, kau menangis?" Chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap Baixian yang wajahnya berurai air mata. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyeka air mata itu.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku berurai air mata seperti ini" ucapnya lembut yang sangat menghangatkan hati Baixian.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol" ucap Baixian dengan isak tangisnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membawa kembali si mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

Maafkan aku, Baixian.

e)(o

Waktu sudah hampir siang hari, namun itu tak menjadikan alasan bagi Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari ranjang berukuran besar. Keduanya tampak menikmati waktu dengan bergelung diri.

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan memainkan jari jemari. Terkadang Baekhyun membawa jemari Sehun yang ia genggam untuk mengecupinya dan mengusap - usapkannya dipipi. Terlihat sangat manja dan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan dengan itu.

"Ini sudah siang, kau tidak ingin bangun?" Sehun bertanya setelah diam cukup lama.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangun dan melepaskan dekapan hangat Sehun. "Kau sedang sakit, jadi aku mau seperti ini terus sampai kau sembuh"

"Aku tidak apa - apa, sayang. Justru aku harus sering - sering bergerak agar kakiku cepat pulih" Baekhyun murung mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia jadi semakin bersalah padanya

"Maaf, Sehun. Karna aku kau jadi terluka"

"Lihat. Kau meminta maaf lagi" dan Baekhyun merenggangkan tautan tangannya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Sudahlah jangan membahasnya" Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sedikit merunduk mengecup kening lelaki kecil itu.

"Baek--" ucapan Sehun harus terpotong dengan suara nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya disisian ranjang untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Nama itu terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya. Ia menimang, apakah ia harus mengangkatnya didepan Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu marah?

"Kau tidak ingin mengangkatnya?" pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun dengan gugup.

"Ti-tidak" Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya begitu saja dan bersiap kembali berbaring disamping Sehun. Namun ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan.

'Kau ada waktu? aku ingin bertemu denganmu'

Baekhyun reflek menyentuh pipinya yang tiba - tiba merona dan senyuman tipisnya tersungging. Membuat Sehun mengernyit dengan reaksi itu.

"Siapa?" ia bertanya hati - hati. Tak ingin menebak siapa yang menghubungi Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun bereaksi seperti seorang gadis.

"Eh?" Baekhyun segera tersadar. "Ibuku" jawabannya asal tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia menatap Sehun ragu - ragu. Dan anggukan Sehun membuatnya bernafas lega.

Sehun tentu tau Baekhyun sedang membohonginya. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan lelaki kecil itu dengan ibunya seperti apa. Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang memblokir kontak ibunya.

"Sehun. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ibuku menyuruhku pulang sekarang" dan Baekhyun tidak akan menuruti perintah ibunya begitu saja. Sehun hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban tanpa ingin menaruh rasa curiga pada Baekhyun.

e)(o

Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada. Duduk disebuah cafe dengan kedua tangannya yang tertaut gugup. Didepannya ada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Semakin membuat wajah Baekhyun merona dan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdebar dengan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Eee... Apa kau akan menatapku seperti itu terus?" tanyanya berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab "Aku suka memandangimu. Sangat cantik" yang membuat Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya menahan agar tidak tersenyum didepan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun kemudian ia paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan lelaki didepannya.

"Bukan aku yang terluka. Tapi Sehun" jawabnya. Chanyeol tercengang sendiri merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Ia jelas tau siapa yang babak belur karena kejadian kemarin.

"Ahh, benar. Maksudku bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya kembali dengan enggan.

"Sehun mengalami pergeseran tulang dipergelangan kakinya. Jadi ia susah berjalan untuk sekarang" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa minat. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak suka saja jika harus membahas Sehun saat dirinya sedang mencoba menikmati waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada sesuatu yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Itu adalah kalung pemberiannya. Dan Baekhyun masih memakainya, tentu itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Kau masih mengenakannya?" Baekhyun menunduk mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tangannya reflek menggenggam liontin kalungnya.

"Tentu. Ini pemberianmu" ia tersenyum sangat manis kearah Chanyeol yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Tampak mereka berdua seperti dua orang remaja yang sedang melakukan pendekatan tanpa tau bahwa status Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Terlebih itu adalah saudara kembar Baekhyun sendiri.

Mengingat itu Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini dibelakang Baixian. Diam - diam menemui Baekhyun dan melakukan pendekatan padanya.

"Apa kau akan pulang kerumah setelah ini?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia ingat perkataan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya kembali kerumah jika tidak ingin Sehun terluka lagi. Tapi ia juga belum siap untuk kembali kepada ayahnya dan mendapat siksaan lagi.

"Baekhyun..." sedikit terkejut ketika kedua tangan kecilnya digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Ia mendongak menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan sendu.

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartementku jika kau mau"

Ia menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku akan pulang kerumah"

"Kau yakin kau akan baik - baik saja"

"Tentu" Baekhyun bohong. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi dengan larinya dirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

e)(o

Malam ini Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi ia memiliki tujuan lain. Bukan untuk kembali menjadi boneka ayahnya.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 9 malam. Ayahnya pasti sudah pulang dan berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia menarik bajunya kebawah, menutupi sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan didalam saku celananya.

Donghae ada didalam. Duduk di sofa besar dengan lembaran kertas yang sedang dibaca. Tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Ayah.." Baekhyun memanggil ayahnya, tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Donghae menoleh kearahnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat.

"Ayah belum tidur?" tanyanya berbasa - basi. Dan dengan sengaja ia mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan ayahnya. Mengusap - usap dada bidang Donghae yang terbalut piama.

Donghae tidak menampakan raut terkejut sedikitpun dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang tidak biasanya. Jika biasanya Baekhyun akan berteriak kencang jika ia mendekat, kini berbalik Baekhyun sendiri yang mendekat seolah menyerahkan diri padanya.

"Ayah merindukanmu" tangan Donghae menelusup kedalam baju yang Baekhyun kenakan. Mengusap punggung mulus anaknya dengan mata yang menatap anaknya memuja.

Baekhyun mendekat, merunduk untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ayahnya. Ia tersenyum disela ciumannya yang dibalas kekehan pelan oleh Donghae. Membiarkan ayahnya mendominasi dan terhibur dengan ciumannya. Sementara tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu disaku belakang celananya.

Itu pisau, sebuah pisau kecil yang tajam. Baekhyun bergerak perlahan dan mengarahkan ujung pisau itu pada dada ayahnya. Menikam Donghae dengan tangannya sendiri.

Namun ia gagal, tangan Donghae bergerak cepat menahannya. Menyeringai sinis melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Donghae menyentak tangan Baekhyun hingga pisau yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh. Baekhyun ketakutan sekarang. Seharusnya ia memperhitungkan ini, ayahnya bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

"Akhh!!" pekiknya ketika tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang yang membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kau berniat membunuhku? Lihatlah siapa yang akan mati hari ini" ucapan dingin ayahnya itu membuatnya panik. Tidak. Ayahnya tidak boleh membunuh Sehun atau siapapun. Ia harus menghentikan ayahnya.

Baekhyun bergerak merangkak menghampiri pisaunya yang tadi terlempar. Namun baru saja ia ingin menggapainya, ayahnya sudah menahannya dengan menginjak punggung tangannya.

"Arrghh!!" terasa sakit karena ayahnya menekan tangannya kuat.

Donghae berjongkok menghadap anaknya yang sedang merangkak kesakitan. Tangannya terjulur menepuk - nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku" pinta Baekhyun yang membuat Donghae tertawa gelak. Namun detik kemudian Donghae mengeraskan rahangnya dan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol terarah ke kening Baekhyun. Menekan pistol itu hingga Baekhyun terdongak menatapnya.

"Sepertinya hidupmu akan sampai hari ini saja, anak manis" Ucapan yang terdengar tenang dan tak memiliki beban namun mampu membuat Baekhyun geram. Baekhyun menatap ayahnya tajam. Menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya, dan benar... Apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun akan membunuhnya hari ini juga. Ia tidak bisa terus - terusan lemah dibawah kuasa ayahnya.

Ingatkan Baekhyun adalah lelaki bertubuh mungil namun memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Baekhyun bangkit merebut pistol ditangan Donghae dengan gerakan cepat hingga Donghae tak menyadarinya. Dan secepat mungkin ia bergerak menjauh dengan menodongkan pistol kearah ayahnya.

"Siapa yang akan mati sekarang, brengsek?!!" Baekhyun berteriak menutupi rasa gugupnya bahkan tangannya kini bergetar hanya untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Ini akan menjadi menarik, Baekhyun. Sudah kubilang ini adalah hari terakhirmu untuk hidup" Donghae menyeringai seram. Dan ia meraih sebuah pistol cadangan yang ia simpan disakunya.

Keduanya menodongkan pistol masing - masing. Baekhyun dengan rasa gemetar takut sedangkan Donghae hanya memasang raut tenang yang menyebalkan.

"Atau kau ingin kita mati bersama - sama, hm? Kita akan hidup bahagia disurga dan kita bisa menikah disana. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun semakin memegang erat pegangan pistolnya. Keringatnya sudah membasahi dahinya saking takutnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan berada diposisi ini sebelumnya.

DOR!

Baekhyun dengan berani menarik pelatuknya hingga melesatkan satu peluru yang menembus kaki ayahnya.

Donghae mengerang kesakitan hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Dan itu Baekhyun jadikan kesempatan untuk kabur keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun...

DOR!!

Belum tiga langkah ia melangkah Donghae melayangkan tembakan pada pundaknya. Baekhyun berteriak mendapat tembakan yang tiba - tiba.

Hingga Baekhyun jatuh tergeletak dilantai. Memegangi pundaknya yang mengalirkan darah cukup banyak.

"APA - APAAN INI?!" suara melengking menginterupsi mereka. Itu Sooyeon, yang baru saja pulang bekerja dan segera menghampiri ruang kerja suaminya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah suami dan anaknya yang mencoba saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Baekhyun berdiri mencoba lari kembali, Donghae yang melihat itupun segera menarik pelatuknya untuk menembak Baekhyun namun Baekhyun bergerak cepat hingga peluru itu melesat.

DOR!!

Peluru itu meleset tepat mengenai jantung Sooyeon. Hingga Sooyeon tergeletak begitu saja dilantai bersimbah darah.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata melihat ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia menoleh menatap tajam Donghae dan segara saja ia menodongkan pistolnya melayangkan tiga tembakan didada dan didahi ayahnya.

"Argghhhh!!" Donghae tumbang dengan darahnya yang mengalir deras. Dan detik berikutnya ayahnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun panik, ia meneteskan air matanya menangisi perbuatannya yang tanpa berpikir panjang. Bagaimanapun Donghae adalah ayah kandungnya dan baru saja dirinya membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ia melempar pistolnya dengan gemetar yang kentara.

"A-aku.. T-tidak m-mem-bunuhnya..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukan kesalahannya. Ia berbalik cepat untuk menghilangkan dirinya dari rumah ini. Namun ia terkejut ketika Baixian berdiri diambang pintu menyaksikan perbuatannya dengan berurai air mata.

"Baekhyun..." Baixian memanggilnya dengan lirih. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih lengan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera menepisnya dan melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

e)(o

Sehun menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan cemas. Berkali - kali ia menghubungi Baekhyun namun lelaki mungil itu tak menjawab panggilannya. Entahlah, ia merasa khawatir dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia ingin kerumah Baekhyun untuk memastikan apakah dia baik - baik saja atau tidak. Namun kaki sialannya ini sulit untuk digunakan berjalan.

Bunyi gedoran pintu yang kencang itu mengejutkannya. Ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu dengan tertatih dan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Dan matanya membelalak ketika dihadapannya adalah Baekhyun yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi. Berdiri diambang pintu dengan bercucuran air mata dan Sehun semakin membulat tidak percaya ketika tubuh Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh darah. Darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan darah itu?

"S-sehun..." Baekhyun bergetar dalam panggilannya. Ia menerobos untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun dan menumpahkan air matanya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek?" sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Aku membunuhnya.. Aku membunuhnya Sehun.. Hiks.." ini mengejutkan Sehun. Apa maksud ucapan si mungil ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu - ragu.

"Ayahku... Aku membunuhnya.. Hiks.." tubuh Sehun menegang. Jadi Baekhyun benar - benar melakukannya? Membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri?

"Shh.. Tenanglah. Kau akan baik - baik saja" Sehun menepuk - nepuk punggungnya berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

e)(o

Dokter baru saja selesai memberikan pertolongan pada Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada karena pundaknya yang dibalut perban. Sehun sedikit tidak percaya tadi ketika dokter berusaha mengeluarkan peluru yang masih bersarang dipundak Baekhyun hingga lelaki kecil itu menjerit kesakitan. Baekhyun mendapat luka tembak dan merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

Sehun berbaring disamping Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan sedikit memberi jarak agar dirinya tidak menyentuh luka Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau selalu diberi kebahagiaan setelah ini, Baek" merunduk untuk mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun sekilas dan ikut menyelami mimpi bersama Baekhyun.

e)(o

Pagi ini dirumah kediaman keluarga Byun tampak ramai setelah berita meninggalnya pasangan suami istri kemarin malam. Banyak wartawan yang meliput mencari informasi dan juga para polisi yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan.

Baixian mengurung dirinya dikamar dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Ia tak ingin keluar kamar untuk melakukan introgasi dengan para polisi itu.

Mentalnya sedikit terguncang karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana adik kembarnya menembak kepala ayahnya hingga meninggal. Air matanya kembali menetes mengingat itu.

Brakk!

"Baixian.." itu Chanyeol. Setelah mendengar berita ini ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman kekasih barunya.

Dan sekarang hatinya terasa seperti diremas ketika melihat kekasihnya duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mendekat dan membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Membisikan kata - kata menenangkan ditelinga Baixian.

"Hiks... Chanyeol.." Baixian menumpahkan air matanya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Meremas punggung tegap lelaki itu dengan kuat.

"Aku disini sayang.. Kau tidak akan sendirian" mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap Baixian. "Dimana Baekhyun?" tanyanya yang membuat Baixian terdiam kaku. Baixian menggeleng menunjukkan kalau ia tidak tau keberadaan adiknya.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah tau ini?" Baixian bungkam dan hanya menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol mengangguk mengira Baixian tidak sedang ingin membahasnya.

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan mereka. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mendapati salah satu polisi yang sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ia menawarkan diri menggantikan Baixian.

"Tuan Chanyeol, kami menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi inti masalah meninggalnya tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun" polisi itu menyodorkan map berwarna kuning kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka map itu, dalam map itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang membahas warisan dan ada nama Baekhyun sebagai penerimanya.

"Warisan?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung dan polisi itupun menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya kami menemukan korban meninggal dalam keadaan tertembak dan keduanya memegang pistol masing - masing. Hasil sidik jari juga menunjukkan bahwa kedua korbanlah yang memiliki pistol itu"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud anda tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun sempat terjadi pertengkaran hingga keduanya saling membunuh?"

"Benar tuan"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan surat warisan ini"

"Kami juga menyelidiki CCTV pada perusahaan tuan Byun untuk mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan kami menemukan keduanya sedang bertengkar membahas sebuah warisan. Jadi kami menyimpulkan bahwa korban saling membunuh untuk warisan tersebut dan tidak ada pelaku lain dalam kasus ini" Chanyeol merenung mencermati ucapan polisi itu. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih, pak. Sudah menyelidiki kasus ini" Chanyeol menjabat tangan polisi itu dan polisi tersebut segera berpamitan.

e)(o

Baekhyun melihat berita tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya di TV. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika salah satu polisi yang sedang melakukan wawancara mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena memperebutkan warisan. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Baixian menyembunyikannya" gumamnya. Ya, ini pasti ulah Baixian yang membersihkan sidik jarinya dan membuat seolah - olah ayah dan ibunya sedang terlibat pertengkaran. Ia tidak tau ini menyelamatkannya atau malah membuatnya merasa semakin menyesal. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah mendekam dipenjara.

"Lupakan kejadian itu" Sehun mematikan TV dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya"

"Tidak. Aku harus menyerahkan diri, Sehun" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun dan berniat ingin ke kantor polisi untuk menyerahkan diri. Namun Sehun segera menahannya, menarik tangannya hingga Baekhyun jatuh berbaring diatas sofa. Sehun merangkak mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun yang bergerak meronta.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus menyerahkan diri dan mendekam dipenjara" Baekhyun menangis dalam rontaannya. Mencoba meloloskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun.

Sehun kuwalahan karna kakinya yang sedang sakit tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bergerak terlalu banyak. Hingga akhirnya Sehun merunduk meraup bibir Baekhyun dan memberikan lumatan lembut agar Baekhyun tenang dan berpikir jernih. Sehun menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkari lehernya. Sementara dirinya meremat pinggang Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Berpikirlah jernih, Baek" ucapnya dan kembali melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Isak tangis Baekhyun teredam dalam ciuman itu. Ia membiarkan Sehun memainkan bibirnya sementara ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

Sehun menarik lepas celana yang Baekhyun kenakan begitu juga dengan celana miliknya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

Diam - diam Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun, mendorongnya pelan hingga penisnya tertelan sepenuhnya oleh lubang itu. Sehun mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun sebelum bergerak menghujam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Sehunhh.. Euhh.. " Baekhyun mendesah disela - sela tangisannya. Sehun memeluknya erat dengan tatapan mata yang hanya tertuju pada mata Baekhyun sementara dibawah sana pinggulnya bergerak menghujam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremat rambut bagian belakang milik Sehun sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya menahan isakan tangisnya agar berhenti.

Tusukan penis Sehun semakin cepat yang malah membuat Baekhyun mengeraskan tangisannya. Baekhyun memang mendesah menikmati permainan Sehun. Namun keterguncangan hatinya yang membuatnya malah menangis selayaknya sedang diperkosa oleh Sehun.

Hingga beberapa tusukan terakhir Sehun menembakan spermanya didalam. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang menyemprotkan cairannya mengotori tubuh keduanya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku merasa sedang memperkosamu" kekehnya dan Baekhyun menyerukkan wajahnya dileher Sehun.

Sehun benar, ini bukan salahnya. Ia hanya melakukan hal yang benar meskipun dengan cara membunuh sekalipun.

teeebeeeceee

emmm... gimana ya, habis aku suka sih liat Baekhyun menderita/?.

hunbaek shipper bermunculan ya? tapi maaf, aku suka bikin sehun kena php wakakakak.

makasih ya yang sudah review.


	6. chapter 6

The Dark Side of My Life

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Chapter 6

Semenjak meninggalnya Donghae dan Sooyeon kehidupan Baekhyun dan Baixian berbanding terbalik. Dulu Baixian adalah seorang remaja yang ceria namun kini Baixian lebih sering mengurung diri didalam kamar. Dan hanya mau keluar jika dibujuk oleh kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih sering tersenyum sekarang. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak lagi pergi menginap ditempat Sehun. Justru Sehun yang terkadang menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Menemani lelaki kecil itu yang entah kenapa tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi dan sangat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun memang merasa bahagia dengan terbebasnya dirinya dari ayahnya, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa amat bersalah. Mencari kebahagiaan dengan cara yang salah.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya setelah selesai bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hidungnya mencium bau wangi khas masakan dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol disana, berada didapur dengan celemek merah yang melekat ditubuh tingginya. Baekhyun sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan kehadiran lelaki itu dirumahnya. Setelah ia tau kalau Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baixian.

"Jangan berangkat dulu, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi. Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia juga tidak berniat berangkat kesekolah duluan jika sudah ada Sehun yang dengan senang hati menjemputnya.

"Makanlah. Aku akan memanggil Baixian dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai menyendokan sesuap makanan buatan Chanyeol. Rasa rempah - rempah yang sangat pas dilidahnya itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia memakan masakan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menjadi menu favoritnya.

"Baekhyun sayangggg~ Aku datangggg~" teriakan menggema itu sampai ditelinga Baekhyun. Itu suara Sehun dan sekarang Sehun sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan mencuri beberapa kecupan dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Baekhyun bertanya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Ayo buka mulutmu.. Aaa~" Baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok makanan pada Sehun berniat untuk menyuapinya. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya menerima suapan itu.

"Enak sekali... Apa kau yang memasaknya? Istriku ini pandai sekali memasak"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakannya?" suara Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba itu menghentikan acara Sehun yang sedang asik mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa aku perlu ijinmu untuk memakan masakan Baekhyun?" Sehun menyahutinya malas. Ia kembali menerima suapan dari Baekhyun dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah sesuatu dimulutmu itu salah besar. Aku yang memasaknya" Sehun membelalakan matanya dengan mulutnya yang menggembung penuh. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menuju tempat cuci piring untuk memuntahkan makanan yang ia kira hasil tangan Baekhyun.

"Makanan apa ini?! Sangat hambar dan penuh bakteri. Baek, letakan sendokmu dan jangan memakannya lagi. Kau bisa sakit perut nanti" Baekhyun tercengang sendiri dengan tindakan Sehun yang melepas paksa sendok yang ia genggam. Dan Sehun juga membantunya meminum air untuk membersihkan makanan dimulutnya yang menurut Sehun penuh bakteri itu.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baixian yang menatap Sehun heran. Mereka mengedikan bahu dan mulai menikmati sarapan mengabaikan Sehun yang menyeret Baekhyun keluar rumah.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak ingin perutmu kosong dan berakhir sakit perut" Chanyeol mengambilkan sendok untuk Baixian, menyuruh kekasihnya itu makan sementara dirinya sibuk merapikan rambut Baixian yang belum tersisir rapi.

"Chanyeol.." Baixian memanggilnya dengan suara yang pelan dan ia hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu, aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu, Chanyeol" Chanyeol menghentikan acara menyisir rambut kekasihnya. Ia terdiam dan dalam hati dialah yang paling merasa bersalah pada Baixian.

Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu.

Batinnya menjeritkan kalimat itu. Chanyeol sudah mencoba. Mencintai Baixian sepenuh hatinya. Namun ia tidak tau jika hatinya meneriakan nama orang lain. Seseorang yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kekasihku, sayang. Aku bahagia memilikimu" lagi, ia berbohong lagi. Dan ia akan terus berbohong hingga akhir.

Baixian tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Dan ia akan mempertahankan lelaki itu hingga akhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terjulur memeluk kekasihnya erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu tanpa menjawab kalimat cinta dari Baixian.

e)(o

Sehun berdecak kesal dengan matanya yang tertuju pada layar ponselnya. Kai dan temannya yang lain sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dalam grup chat line. Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menarik perhatian lelaki berkulit putih itu. Namun Sehun tetap saja tidak menghiraukannya dan malah sibuk dengan ponsel bodohnya.

"Sehun~" Baekhyun menarik - narik tangan Sehun mencoba membuat Sehun berhenti mengabaikannya.

"Sebentar, Baek" dan Sehun hanya menjawab kata 'sebentar' sejak tadi. Entah itu sudah 'sebentar' yang keberapa.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya marah. Ia merebut ponsel Sehun dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi aku sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan temanku" Sehun memasang raut memelas agar Baekhyun mengerti dirinya.

"Dan apa sesuatu yang penting itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang"

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa kau sudah menganggapku tidak penting? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" Sehun membulatkan mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah paham disini. Dan lihatlah penghuni kantin menatap keduanya dengan saling berbisik.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun bertengkar'

'Apa mereka akan berpisah?'

'Sepertinya Sehun sudah bosan dengan Baekhyun'

Baekhyun mengabaikan bisikan - bisikan itu. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sehun seolah memaksanya agar mengatakan apa yang sedang lelaki putih itu sembunyikan darinya.

"Baekhyun percayalah kau sangat penting untukku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan--"

"Lalu apa susahnya mengatakannya padaku. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Sehun kembali terdiam membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Jika ia menuruti Baekhyun ia yakin Baekhyun akan terluka. Maka dari itu ia memilih bungkam. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang disembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada. Ia berdecak marah. Tidak peduli apa alasan lelaki itu. Jika Sehun pergi meninggalkannya maka ia juga akan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

e)(o

Dan nyatanya tidak. Baekhyun beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya menunggu kontak bernama Sehun menghubunginya. Namun hingga menjelang malam lelaki itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia jadi semakin kesal.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Bunyi ketukan pintu kamarnya menginterupsinya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hei Baek.." Chanyeol menyapanya dengan senyuman. Mau tak mau Baekhyun juga membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman pula.

"Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya. Mengingat ini sudah malam dan melampaui jam tidur.

"Aku ingin melihatmu sebentar" kalimat yang kembali membuat Baekhyun merona dan berdebar.

"Masuklah"

Baekhyun membuka pintunya lebih lebar menyuruh Chanyeol memasuki kamar luasnya. ia menghampiri sebuah kulkas kecil disudut ruangan mengambil dua kaleng cola dan memberikan satu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau terbiasa tidur larut?" Chanyeol memulai obrolan basa - basinya. Dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan baik seolah tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Aku insomnia" jawabnya. Tak menyadari Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan memuja. Chanyeol sering melihat rupa itu dan bahkan kekasihnya memiliki rupa yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Namun ini terasa berbeda. Dilihat dari sudut manapun Baekhyun jauh lebih menawan. Jauh lebih mempesona. Dan jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Ia sadar dirinya mulai terobsesi dengan apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Rambut coklat gelapnya, mata tajamnya, bibir tipis namun sangat lembut ketika dicecapnya, dan pinggang ramping yang sangat pas dipelukannya.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun bergumam menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan menegak minuman colanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tertarik denganmu"

Uhuk!

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya hingga ia terbatuk - batuk dan Chanyeol segera membantunya menepuk - nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Minumlah pelan - pelan" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangannya menyeka cola yang mengotori bibir dan dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis namun ucapan lelaki itu yang mengejutkannya.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tertarik padanya?

Hah!!

Apa Chanyeol itu bodoh? Jika Chanyeol tertarik padanya tidak mungkin lelaki itu berpacaran dengan kakak kembarnya sekarang.

Sulit dipercaya.

"Pilihlah. Aku atau Baixian?" Baekhyun tiba - tiba menanyakan itu. Menyuruh Chanyeol memilih satu antara dirinya dengan Baixian. Yang sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa menjawab dengan cepat. Namun bibir Chanyeol terlalu kelu untuk menjawabnya.

"Baixian" dan itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Baek..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo bercinta denganku"

Uhuk!

Lagi. Baekhyun tersedak minumamnya lagi. Ia heran. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan. Mengatakan hal konyol dan kemudian mengajaknya bercinta.

Baekhyun menaruh minumannya diatas meja. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak naik kepangkuan Chanyeol. Menapakan tangannya meremat tengkuk lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau memilih Baixian" bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol. Nafas yang menerpa bibir membuat Chanyeol merasa merinding. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau berniat mengajakku selingkuh?" dan pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang terbaca.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia merunduk menyesap bibir Chanyeol sebentar kemudian menatap Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Kau tertarik padaku, dan kau tetap memilih Baixian, lalu kau mengajakku bercinta. Apa itu tidak terdengar brengsek?"

"Baekhyun, aku hanya--"

"Jika kau sedang bernafsu kenapa kau tidak meniduri kekasihmu. Kau pikir apa gunanya memiliki kekasih jika kau tidak menikmati tubuhnya?"

"Tidak, Baek. Baixian berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya"

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar alasan yang terdengar sangat menyakiti hatinya. "Maksudmu? Baixian berbeda denganku? Baixian orang yang suci sedangkan aku adalah seorang jalang yang bisa kau tiduri semaumu?"

Lagi - lagi Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur salah mengartikan ucapannya.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia sudah cukup sakit hati dengan lelaki yang sialnya sangat sangat tampan itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lebar - lebar. "Pulanglah" ucapnya mengusir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Setelah ini pasti Baekhyun membencinya dan tidak ingin bertatap muka dengannya. Ia berjalan lesu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh si kecil.

e)(o

"Dimana dia?" Sehun melesat dengan cepat setelah mendapat panggilan dari Kai bahwa seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya. Baru saja ia membuka helmnya dan bertanya pada Kai dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Sehun, kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu" Kai berucap memperingati Sehun mengingat bagaimana kerasnya sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana dia, sialan?!" Sehun sudah benar - benar tersulut emosi sekarang walaupun seseorang yang menyulut emosinya belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun" suara seseorang itu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ya. Senang bertemu denganmu juga..." Sehun mengantungkan kalimatnya. Mendekati lelaki yang tengah menyeringai sinis padanya.

"Nam Joohyuk"

e)(o

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan datang kerumah kekasihnya dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Baixian sekaligus untuk Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun setelah kejadian semalam. Baekhyun pasti menghindarinya.

Tapi tebakannya salah. Baekhyun mendatanginya didapur dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Walaupun tanpa senyuman. Ia menaruh beberapa hidangan diatas meja. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakan sarapannya.

"Makanlah" perintahnya sembari memberi usakan pada rambut Baekhyun. Menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

Chanyeol belum beranjak dari posisinya. Ia mengamati Baekhyun yang terasa janggal untuknya. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada leher Baekhyun.

Kalung pemberiannya, yang selalu melingkar indah dileher si mungil. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia menyentak tangan Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Dan Baekhyun sedikit meringis sakit. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dimana kalungmu?" pertanyaan bernada dingin dan begitu mengintimidasi membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-aku m-melepasnya" Baekhyun tergagap menjawabnya. Ia sendiri merasa heran kenapa sekarang ia jadi merasa lemah dihadapan Chanyeol?

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?" lagi. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lagi dan menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam itu. Chanyeol menjadi terlihat menyeramkan ketika marah.

"Jawab aku, sialan!"

"A-aku tidak suka memakainya" Baekhyun tengah berbohong atau mungkin terlampau jujur menjawabnya. Ia berbohong tentang pemberian Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai. Dan ia jujur kalau ia sebenarnya tidak suka memakai perhiasan. Namun Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. Gelang dari Sehun masih melingkar dengan indah dipergelangan tangannya. Dan itu tertangkap oleh mata bulat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Merasa begitu marah pada lelaki kecil didepannya. Tangannya terkepal erat yang bisa saja ia layangkan pada pipi Baekhyun jika ia ingin. Tapi ia memilih meninggalkannya sendiri dimeja makan daripada emosinya tidak terkendali dan berakhir menyakiti Baekhyun.

e)(o

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Pagi tadi Sehun tidak menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dan hari ini Sehun tidak datang kesekolah tanpa memberitaunya. Ini sudah dua hari Sehun tidak menghubunginya dan dirinya sudah benar - benar merindukan lelaki terlampau putih itu.

Kang Daniel ada didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun terlihat galau seperti ini. Apalagi bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu mengerucut dengan imutnya.

Daniel dibuat gemas sendiri dan mencubit bibir Baekhyun hingga si empunya mengadu sakit.

"Kau pasti tau sesuatu kan tentang Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun. Daniel hanya diam dan berpura - pura berpikir.

"Cepat beri tau aku, Daniel" Daniel tertawa mendengar perintah Baekhyun dengan wajah puppynya yang khas.

"Aku tidak tau bisa memberitaumu atau tidak. Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang menemuinya untuk bertanya langsung padanya?" Baekhyun terlihat mempertimbangkan saran Daniel. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak kepikiran untuk mendatangi sehun langsung.

e)(o

Dan Baekhyun memilih membolos untuk menghampiri Sehun diapartementnya. Sehun itu selalu luluh padanya. Jadi dengan rengekan manjanya mungkin Sehun akan memberitaunya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Baekhyun menekan beberapa kode kunci pintu apartement itu dan kemudian ia melangkah masuk. Apartement Sehun terlihat tidak terurus semenjak ia kembali kerumahnya. Ia berdecak kesal. Sehun kan sangat jorok, mana mau dia membersihkan apartementnya ini.

Baekhyun menghampiri kamar Sehun melewati beberapa bungkus makanan yang tercecer dilantai. Ia akan membersihkannya nanti. Sekarang ia ingin menemui Sehun dulu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah Sehun yang tengah bergelung diatas ranjangnya.

Tidak sendirian, sehun tidak sendirian. Ada seorang wanita yang meringkuk dipelukan Sehun. Dan Sehun tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Malah lengannya melingkari tubuh wanita itu untuk memeluknya erat. Persis seperti ketika ia dan Sehun selesai melakukan penyatuan diri.

Baekhyun tidak cemburu melihat itu tapi tanpa sadar matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Sehun tidak menghubunginya dua hari ini yang ternyata lelaki itu tengah bersenang - senang.

Sehun membuka matanya merasa terusik oleh sesuatu. Pandangannya terfokus pada seorang wanita yang semalam menghabiskan malam yang hebat dengannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, wajahnya ia dekatkan untuk mengecup kening wanita itu.

Sehun melepaskan kecupannya dan mendongakkan kepala. Saat itu juga ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri diambang pintu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya. Ia segera menuruni ranjang, memakai pakaiannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri mematung.

Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia peluk namun Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu mundur menjauhinya. Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Menyadari betapa bodohnya ia datang jauh - jauh menemui Sehun jika ini yang ia dapat.

"Baek--"

"Ternyata memang benar. Kau sudah benar - benar muak denganku" Baekhyun tertawa lagi bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes.

Baekhyun selama ini menghargai perasaan Sehun meskipun belum bisa membalasnya. Ia tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya dan hanya memberikan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang ia ijinkan menyentuhnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa melakukan ini padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa muak ataupun bosan denganmu, Baek. Ini hanya--"

"Kau merasa marah ketika Chanyeol menciumku. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang mendapatimu bercinta dengan wanita itu?"

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku--"

"Wahh... Bahkan kau memperlakukannya seperti memperlakukanku. Apa ini? Apa aku tengah berbagi?" Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku hanya sedang membutuhkannya saat itu" Sehun merasa kalut sekarang. Baekhyun sudah memiliki pemikiran lain tentangnya dan ia akan sulit meluruskan itu.

"Ya, kau membutuhkannya dan tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Apa gunanya aku disini sekarang?" Baekhyun berucap diselingi kekehannya. Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Namun Sehun menahannya dengan ucapannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol dibelakangku?" Sehun berucap dingin dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Berganti, Sehun yang kini tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berpura - pura bodoh.

"Bukankah sekarang kau menjadi jalangnya? Bagaimana permainannya? Apa dia lebih hebat dariku?"

Plak!

Baekhyun melayangkan tamparannya diatas pipi Sehun. Hingga pipi putih itu berubah memerah. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya. Amarahnya sudah mencapai puncaknya saat ini.

Sehun selayaknya bukan dirinya sekarang. Jika dulu ia tidak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun seujung kuku pun. Kini berubah menjadi pribadi yang bisa menyakiti lelaki kecil itu tanpa perasaan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mencekik leher putih Baekhyun dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding. Ia tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tengah meronta dan merintih merasa nafasnya bisa hilang kapan saja.

"Benar. Aku memang sudah muak denganmu. Aku menunggumu selama ini dan kau malah bermain dibelakangku bersama si brengsek itu!!" Sehun mengeratkan cekikannya hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Se... Hun... Uhuk.. Lepas.." Baekhyun memukul - mukul tangan Sehun meminta lelaki itu melepaskan cekikannya namun tak dipedulikan sama sekali.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggumu. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi" Baekhyun terdiam berhenti meronta untuk mencerna ucapan Sehun. Apa Sehun akan meninggalkannya?

Sehun melepaskan cekikannya dan menatap Baekhyun terluka. Baekhyun seketika jatuh terduduk mencoba mengais udara untuk ia bernafas. Ia mengusap air matanya sambil sesekali terbatuk - batuk akibat cekikan itu.

Sehun menatap tangannya tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melayangkan tangannya untuk menyakiti lelaki terkasihnya. Dan ini semua diluar kendali Sehun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Pergilah" sehun berucap mengusir Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki kecil itu lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri menatap Sehun dengan sendu. "Terima kasih, Sehun" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Entah ia berterima kasih untuk apa. Untuk Sehun yang selama ini selalu melindunginya atau untuk Sehun yang baru saja menyakitinya.

Sehun mengerang keras. Menendang apapun yang terlihat oleh matanya. Ia terlalu bodoh dalam bertindak. Dan sekarang ia sudah kehilangan Baekhyun. Seseorang yang telah memiliki hatinya.

e)(o

Chanyeol bersama dengan Baixian tengah menikmati waktu bersantainya setelah pulang sekolah. Keduanya berada didalam kamar Baixian untuk menonton film. Baixian yang memintanya dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Baixian memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan mengusuk - usukan pipinya pada lengan itu.

"Kau menjadi semakin manja, hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh merasa senang kekasihnya itu bermanja - manja padanya.

"Itu karena aku suka berada didekatmu" ucap Baixian.

Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya dan berganti merengkuh Baixian dari arah samping. Sementara Baixian dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya didada kekasih tingginya.

"Akhir pekan temanku akan datang kemari. Dia dari Beijing" Baixian memulai kegiatan bercelotehnya. Seperti biasa, ia orang yang terbuka.

"Oh ya? Apa dia kesini untuk liburan?"

"Mmm... Entah, sepertinya dia akan menetap. Karena sebelumnya dia menanyakan sekolah terbaik disini"

"Lalu? Dia akan tinggal dimana?"

"Dia akan tinggal disini kkk~ tapi..." Baixian menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia ragu boleh mengatakan ini atau tidak.

"Tapi apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan cerita Baixian.

"Dia sangat cantik dan sangat modis. Kau pasti menyukainya" Baixian tampak lesu setelah mengucapkan itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tau apa yang ditakutkan kekasih kecilnya itu. Ia mengusap lengan Baixian menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini pencinta orang cantik. Mungkin temanmu akan aku jadikan kekasih kedua ku" ucapnya menggoda kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol ~" dan Baixian melayangkan pukulan main - main didada Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu semakin tertawa lebar.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu"

Tidak ada yang secantik Baekhyun. Batinnya hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung keatas. Tersenyum membayangkan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

e)(o

Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia ingin menemui Baekhyun dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia diluar kendali dan tidak menyangka ia bisa melukai lelaki terkasihnya.

Sehun mengernyit, ada mobil Chanyeol didepan rumah Baekhyun. Orang itu kenapa semakin sering berada disini? Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ia turun dari motornya yang ia parkirkan dibelakang mobil Chanyeol.

Berjalan tergesa - gesa memasuki rumah itu tanpa mengetuk pintu. Baru saja ingin menaiki tangga, ia mendengar suara orang bercakap - cakap dari arah dapur. Itu suara Baekhyun.

Sehun menuju ke dapur. Melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah terlibat perbincangan yang sepertinya serius. Ia diam memilih mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang tengah membuat minuman hangat. Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak datar dan entahlah terlihat sendu juga. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin" Chanyeol memulai obrolannya. Mengaduk minumannya tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku juga minta maaf karna sudah melepas kalung itu"

"Tidak apa - apa. Itu hanya sebuah kalung. Kau bebas mau memakainya atau tidak"

"Aku akan memakainya lagi"

Chanyeol menghentikan acara mengaduknya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Sedikit menunduk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam dan ia memberikan kecupan dipunggung tangan itu. Baekhyun merona dan tanpa sadar tersenyum malu.

"Aku serius tentang aku yang tertarik denganmu" Baekhyun mematung. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa ia juga tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya. Kakak kembarnya jauh lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol dibandingkan dengannya. Dan sehun... Entahlah.

Baekhyun berjinjit mengecup bibir Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau perlu tau sesuatu, Chanyeol" ucapnya memberikan teka - teki pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kalau aku juga--"

"Baekhyun" ucapannya terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tangan terkepal.

Sehun menghampiri mereka. Berjalan tergesa - gesa dan tanpa aba - aba melayangkan pukulan pada rahang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun memekik melihat bagaimana Sehun memukul Chanyeol begitu keras. Ia berjongkok membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" hati Sehun mencelos. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan lelaki lain tepat dihadapannya. Ia memukul Chanyeol karena ia merasa cemburu. Tapi ia lebih cemburu lagi dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol dan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Sehun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang dapur untuk menunggu dikamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang terlihat memar. Ia sedikit meringis melihatnya. Itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Aku tidak apa - apa, Baek. Sebaiknya kau temui Sehun dulu" dan Baekhyun bodohnya baru menyadari kalau Sehun ada disini dan Sehun lah yang memukul Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar"

e)(o

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan takut. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini pada Sehun. Tidak sebelum insiden Sehun yang mencekik lehernya.

Pintu terbuka. Ia memasuki kamarnya tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali. Sehun ada disana. Berdiri dengan kepalanya yang mendongak. Entah memikirkan apa.

"Seh--"

Plak!

Baekhyun tersungkur dilantai setelah menerima tamparan yang keras dari tangan Sehun. Persis seperti yang ayahnya lakukan dulu.

Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Terdiam dalam posisi itu tanpa berniat menatap Sehun.

"Kau benar - benar jalang, Baekhyun"

Air mata Baekhyun menetes dengan sendirinya. Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sehun yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

Sehun tertawa miris. Ia sudah kalah telak. Ia menunggu Baekhyun bertahun - tahun untuk membalas perasaannya namun seorang lelaki yang baru muncul itulah yang mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui keduanya memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk memegangi pipinya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Aku memaksamu. Aku memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Kau milikku sekarang. Kau kekasihku. Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak"

Baekhyun tetap diam dan malah mengeluarkan isakannya. Ia menangis melihat sikap Sehun yang sungguh berbeda.

"Jawab aku!!" Sehun membentaknya. Mencengkram rahang Baekhyun memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya.

"Hiks..." Baekhyun terisak kencang dalam tangisnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terluka dan tubuhnya menginggil takut.

"Sialan!!" Sehun semakin geram mendengar tangisan itu. Ia butuh jawaban bukan malah tangisan lelaki kecil itu.

Ia menghempaskan rahang Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun kembali limbung dan tak sengaja pelipisnya mengenai ujung meja yang runcing. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir kepipinya.

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawabku?!" tak ada rasa kasihan atau iba sedikitpun pada Baekhyun. Sehun sedang berada dipuncak kesabarannya. Tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini menyakiti Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Aku.. Hiks... Milikmu. Aku kekasihmu.. Hiks... Sehun.. " Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menuruti ucapan Sehun. Tidak berani membantah lelaki itu.

"Bagus. Itu yang ingin aku dengar"

Sehun menggapai Baekhyun menariknya kepelukannya dengan senyuman puas tercetak diwajahnya. Tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang terluka karena tindakannya.

Setiap orang memiliki batas kesabaran hingga berakhir rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

tbc

Jangan benci Sehun dulu ya. Sehun cuma merasa penantiannya selama ini sia - sia. Sehun juga punya batas kesabaran. Apalagi Baekhyun udah mulai suka ke Chanyeol dan aku juga munculin Joohyuk. orang yang dulu disukai Baekhyun. Gimana gak panas itu si sehun.

Sehun tersakiti, Baekhyun juga tersakiti, Chanyeol menang banyak tapi tersakiti juga/?

Ciaaa chapter depan ada cast baruuuuu.


	7. Chapter 7

Terkadang seseorang rela menjadi bodoh untuk cinta. Rela melakukan berbagai hal untuk cinta. Bukankah cinta benar - benar membuat seseorang menjadi gila. Bahkan dengan kegilaannya ia tidak peduli jika harus menyakiti orang lain.

Hari pertama Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Sehun. Status yang berubah dengan sedikit pemaksaan dari satu pihak. Sehun menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam kungkungannya. Terasa berbeda melihat wajah Baekhyun hari ini. Mungkin karena sesuatu yang menapak dengan bangsatnya di wajah mungil itu. Aliran darah yang semalam mengalir dikeningnya akibat benturan kini sudah mengering. Bibir yang terkoyak. Serta pipinya yang memar karena tamparan. Itu semua perbuatan Sehun. Hasil dari perasaan cemburunya.

Sehun menangis dalam diam melihat hasil dari perlakuan kasarnya pada Baekhyun. Padahal semalam ia dengan jelas mendengar tangisan keras lelaki itu. Namun ia terlihat seperti kesetanan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya merasa terusik dengan sesuatu diatas tubuhnya. Disana ia melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan sendu. Terlihat sekali Sehun tengah menyesali sesuatu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi lelaki itu dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi dibibirnya.

"Selamat pagi" bisiknya sambil tersenyum manis. Menenangkan hati Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih menatap sendu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabku?" Baekhyun mulai cemberut.

"Kau... Terluka" Sehun berucap takut - takut. Telapak tangannya menapak mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang memar. Dan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan ringisan. Karena demi apa pipinya terasa sakit ketika disentuh.

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Hei bukankah ini hari pertama kita pacaran. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?" Baekhyun berucap semangat kali ini dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ini menyenangkan. Lelaki kecil itu mengajaknya berkencan di akhir pekan ini.

"Kau ingin kita berkencan dimana, hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka hal yang berbau romantis. Tapi aku ingin sekali pergi ke pantai bersamamu. Bermain dengan ombak, menuliskan nama kita diatas pasir, menikmati matahari yang tenggelam dan berganti dengan bulan. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, sayang?"

Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol degupan jantungnya. Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Dan Baekhyun juga menunjukan keantusiasannya untuk berkencan beraamanya. Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan selama ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, sayang"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Sekarang berikan aku ciuman"

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lucu menampilkan giginya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Menekan tengkuk lelaki itu agar ia bisa memagut bibirnya dengan nyaman.

Sehun meraup bibir Baekhyun. Memberikan lumatan - lumatan dan sesekali menyesapnya. Keduanya tak mengeluarkan lidah untuk berciuman panas seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya ingin berciuman dengan nyaman untuk sekali saja. Juga jangan lupakan Sehun yang tidak ingin Baekhyun kesakitan akibat luka dibibirnya.

Dan Sehun yang pertama kali menjauhkan bibirnya. Mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang mengkilat.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun terdiam, kembali mendengar kalimat cinta itu. Akan sangat kurang ajar jika ia tidak membalas kalimat itu sedangkan status mereka sudah berubah.

"Aku... Mencintaimu juga... Sehun" akhirnya ia mengucapkannya untuk pertama kali. Tanpa ada perasaan yang menyenangkan dan tanpa ada sesuatu yang berdebar didalam sana. Hanya sebuah ucapan yang terdengar hampa dan kosong.

Sehun tidak sehari dua hari mengenal Baekhyun. Ia tau apapun mengingat ia yang terlalu posesif pada si kecil. Ia hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum menyedihkan.

Seberapa keras usahaku, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu Baekhyun.

 **The Dark Side of My Life**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun / Byun Baixian**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

"Chanyeol"

Baixian membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut ketika melihat chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tatapan lelaki tinggi itu terlihat kosong dan tubuhnya juga melemas tak bertenaga. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Baixian memilih untuk menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baixian menggenggam tangannya menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menoleh tak minat kearah Baixian. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada" jawabnya.

Baixian mengangguk, tak ingin bertanya lagi. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya masuk kekamarnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mengikuti kekasihnya dan bahkan tak menyadari Baixian yang sengaja mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Eumm..." Baixian menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menggerakan jemarinya gelisah dan bingung akan memulainya darimana.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Chanyeol merasa heran dengan tingkah Baixian.

"Kita berpacaran" Baixian tengah gugup bukan main sekarang. Ia bahkan berbicara tidak jelas yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Kita memang berpacaran kan. Kenapa? Apa aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bu-bukan. Bukan itu, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"A-Apa kau tidak ingin menyentuhku?"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol sepertinya sedang mengalami masalah pendengaran. Tapi ia mungkin tidak salah dengar dan peka dengan kode yang diberikan kekasihnya. Apa kekasihnya kecilnya itu baru saja mengajaknya bercinta?

"A-Ah.. K-kau lapar? A-Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan" Baixian yang merasa amat sangat malu pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berbalik ingin membuka pintu namun tangannya sudah dicekal duluan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau... Ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak yakin. Berharap ia tadi hanya salah dengar saja.

Baixian menunduk merasa bersalah dengan permintaannya yang mungkin terdengar memalukan dan terkesan murahan.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti merasa terganggu dengan ucapanku"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya"

Baixian mendongak terkejut. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menghormatinya seperti itu. Oh, kau hanya tidak tau saja apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu dibelakangmu Baixian.

"Jadi? Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi. Merasa berdebar walaupun bukan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya bercinta.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berkutat didapur. Mempersiapkan beberapa makanan untuk dijadikan bekal ke pantai nanti bersama Sehun. Memotong kimbap serta dadar gulung menjadi beberapa bagian berbentuk bulat dan menaruhnya dikotak makan.

"Sehun!!!" teriaknya memanggil Sehun agar menghampirinya. Sehun baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan dilemari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus manis mengenakan kaos pink dan juga jaket denim. Kakinya terbalut celana panjang hitam dan sepatu vans type old skool warna hitam.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat cute dengan sweeter over size warna putih dan celana jeans selutut. Juga mengenakan sepatu yang sama dengan Sehun. Baekhyun juga memakai make up hari ini. Tentu ia butuh banyak concealer untuk menutupi memarnya.

"Sudah siap?" Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menyerahkan kotak makan pada Sehun.

"Bawa ini ke mobil"

"Mobil? Aku kan membawa motor" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya sementara Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Kita pergi menggunakan mobilku, sayang"

"Kau punya mobil?"

"Kau pikir aku semiskin apa, huh?!"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu namun tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun menuju garasi rumah. Terperangah lebar ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu garasinya dan mendapati ada sekitar 4 mobil mewah berbagai merk yang terlihat sangat mahal. Entah apa nama mobil - mobil itu, Sehun tidak terlalu tau. Ia hanya tau tentang motor saja.

"Tutup mulutmu, sayang. Kau mau lalat masuk kemulutmu, hm?" Baekhyun menepuk - nepuk dagu Sehun terasa lucu melihat ekspresi kekasih barunya.

"Apa... Ini semua milikmu?" Sehun bertanya tidak yakin.

"Tentu. Aku saaaangaaat menyukai mobil~" Baekhyun menghampiri mobil - mobilnya dengan riang. Ia memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua.

"Sehun.. Kau tidak ingin masuk? Kau bisa menyetir mobil kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, memasuki mobil yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan mulai menjalankan mesinnya. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah kota Seoul menuju pantai yang indah. Pantai yang akan menjadi saksi kencan pertama mereka.

 **e)(o**

"Jadi? Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baixian. Menanti jawaban dari kekasihnya dengan gugup.

Dan Baixian mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Sentuh aku, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya disisian tubuhnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan Baixian atau tidak. Tangannya tampak bergetar untuk sekedar mengelus pipi tembam itu.

Baixian sendiri merasa kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya tengah ragu. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan keinginnannya dan menahan malu didepan lelaki itu. Ia memilih yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menduduki perutnya.

"Jika kau ragu, Aku yang akan memuaskanmu"

Baixian menunduk meraih bibir Chanyeol untuk ia lumat. Ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka. Dan Baixian yang selalu mulai terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol tak bergerak. Ia hanya diam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Membiarkan kekasihnya bermain dengan bibirnya.

Nyatanya itu disadari oleh Baixian. Ia melepas pagutan bibirnya. Menatap sendu kedalam mata Chanyeol. Seolah bertanya kenapa tidak membalas ciumannya.

"Sekali lagi. Jika kau ragu, aku yang akan memuaskanmu"

Baixian mengulang lagi kalimatnya. Terlihat sangat frustasi melihat sikap Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram.

 **e)(o**

Perjalanan dari rumah ke pantai menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam. Baekhyun dengan riang menenteng kotak bekal makanan sementara Sehun membawa sebuah tikar ukuran sedang.

Terlihat seperti piknik di area pantai. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Keduanya menduduki tikar yang baru digerai Sehun. Menata bekal makan diatasnya dan menikmatinya.

"Aku sangaaaat menyukai pantai" Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya dipipi kanannya. Memandang hamparan lautan dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu. Aku kan bisa membawamu kemari setiap saat" ucap Sehun sembari menyuapi Baekhyun satu dadar gulung. Baekhyun tersenyum menyecap dadar gulung buatannya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin ke pantai ketika sedang berkencan saja" berganti Baekhyun yang menyuapi Sehun potongan kimbap.

"Dan sekarang kau sudah berkencan disini"

Baekhyun mengangguk "bersamamu" ucapnya yang menciptakan lengkungan tulus dibibir Sehun.

"Kau bahagia?"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Sehun bertanya. Ia mengulas senyum tanpa menjawabnya. Ia bahagia, sangaaat bahagia. Tapi untuk status mereka yang berpacaran... Entahlah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia bersamamu"

Baekhyun mendekat melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sehun. Mengusukan pipinya manja pada dada lelaki itu.

"Aku selalu bahagia denganmu, Sehun"

Kecupan manis mendarat dipucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Mengusap - usap punggung kekasihnya.

 **e)(o**

"Ahhh... Chanhh... Ahhhh..." Baixian memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Mendesah begitu nikmat tepat ditelinga kekasihnya. Libido Chanyeol semakin naik dengan sensasi itu. Penisnya terjepit erat dilubang Baixian.

Tusukan - tusukan penisnya pada lubang Baixian semakin cepat. Menjemput ejakulasinya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan hisapan pada bahu dan leher mulus yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Hingga Chanyeol mempercepat hujamannya dan beberapa tusukan terakhir ia menembakkan spermanya didalam lubang Baixian

Tubuh Baixian bergetar ketika ejakulasi pertamanya. Menyemburkan cairannya mengotori perut mereka. Chanyeol mengusap peluh dikening Baixian. Sebelum ia menarik lepas penisnya menciptakan ringisan dibibir Baixian.

"Istirahatlah. Aku mau kedapur sebentar" datar. Ucapannya begitu datar. Berbeda dengan biasanya ia yang berucap penuh kelembutan.

Baixian hanya mengangguk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sementara Chanyeol memakai kembali pakaiannya. Keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Meminum air putih dengan rakus. Menjernihkan pikirannya. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan sedikit mengerang. Ia terlihat menyesali sesuatu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Terlihat frustasi ketika menerima penolakan bercinta dari Baekhyun. Dan terlihat frustasi juga ketika menerima ajakan bercinta dari Baixian.

Mengingat Baekhyun, ia tiba - tiba saja merindukannya. Seharian ini ia belum melihatnya. Chanyeol mencari kontak nama Baekhyun. Mencoba menghubunginya namun panggilannya dialihkan ke kotak suara. Ponsel lelaki mungil itu sedang tidak aktif.

"Apa dia pergi dengan, Sehun?" gumamnya. Ia mendesis kesal, tentu saja Baekhyun selalu bersama lelaki berkulit terlalu putih. Andai saja ia menjadi Sehun. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Bisa bersama Baekhyun setiap saat.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berlari dengan kaki - kaki kecilnya ketika ia sengaja menyipratkan air pada Sehun. Berakhir dengan Sehun yang mengejarnya dan ia berusaha menghindar. Suara tawa lebarnya terdengar begitu menyenangkan ditelinga Sehun dan itu membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Sehun mempercepat laju larinya memperpendek jarak mereka. Kemudian menangkap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya berputar - putar.

"Ahahahaha Sehun!!!!" Baekhyun tertawa ketika Sehun berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kau mau lari kemana, hm?" ucapnya tanpa berhenti mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sehun!! Turunkan akuuuuu" Baekhyun menepuk - nepuk tangan Sehun memintanya untuk menurunkan dirinya. Dan Sehun menurutinya. Ia menunduk memegang lututnya dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Payah" Baekhyun berucap mengejek membuat Sehun mendengus kesal. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan bertubi - tubi pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, hm?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti mengecupi bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum ia mendorong bahu Sehun.

"Sehun, jongkok" pintanya dan Sehun hanya menuruti. Berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun beralih berdiri dibelakang Sehun. Dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher kekasihnya.

Sehun mengerti keinginan lelaki mungil itu. Menangkup tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Membawa kekasihnya berjalan disisian pantai sembari menanti matahari menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun" Sehun memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku selalu membayangkan ketika kita dewasa nanti. Kita menikah dan memiliki banyak anak yang lucu - lucu. Pasti menyenangkan sekali"

Baekhyun menegang. Menatap Sehun dari belakang. Bisa ia lihat Sehun tersenyum begitu tulus ketika mengucapkan keinginannya.

Menikah dengan Sehun? Itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun. Baginya ia hanya perlu bersama dengan Sehun sampai akhir tanpa memperdulikan status.

Ia ingin membalas semua kebaikan Sehun selama ini. Namun jika harus menikah dengannya... Ia tidak tahu. Hatinya menyerukan nama Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, dan bagaimana ia dengan Chanyeol suatu saat nanti.

"Kau ini, kita bahkan belum lulus SMA" ucapnya mencoba terlihat biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu setelah lulus nanti"

"Jika kau ingin menikahiku, kau harus membuatkanku pulau strawberry terlebih dahulu"

Sehun tertawa keras "kau masih mengharapkan pulau strawberry?"

Dan satu geplakan mendarat dikepala Sehun "tentu saja. Itu adalah keinginan terbesarku asal kau mau tau saja"

"Kkk~ ada - ada saja"

"Sehun!! Lihat!!"

Baekhyun tiba - tiba berseru ditelinga Sehun. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah matahari yang tampak turun dengan perlahan.

Sunset pertama yang mereka lihat dan dalam kondisi berkencan. Sehun jujur saja merasa amat bahagia. Ia memejamkan matanya merapalkan do'a didalam hati.

 _'Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu bersamaku._ _Menghabiskan hidup bersamaku. Menikmati hari - hari yang indah bersamaku. Dan selalu bahagia bersamaku'_

Keinginan yang sederhana namun sangat sulit untuk ia raih. Ia tidak bisa berharap banyak jika saja keinginannya tidak terkabulkan.

 _'Aku mencintainya. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Aku hanya ingin ia mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya. Park Chanyeol, kekasih saudara kembarku'_

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher lelaki itu. Menghalau air matanya yang siap untuk turun.

"Kau lelah?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun segera membawa Baekhyun ketempat ia tadi menggelar tikar. Merapikan barang - barang bersiap untuk pulang.

 **e)(o**

Mobil berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'taksi' diatasnya melintasi kawasan perumahan elit dan berhenti didepan rumah mewah berpagar hitam menjulang. Seseorang keluar dari taksi tersebut. Sementara si supir taksi membantu mengambilkan kopernya.

"Terima kasih paman" ucapnya dan dibalas senyuman oleh supir taksi tersebut.

Seorang lelaki berdarah cina, berwajah imut dan berambut coklat tampak modis dengan celana panjang hitam serta leather jacket hot pinknya. Beberapa tetangga berdarah muda tak henti - hentinya menatap kagum kearahnya. Seperti melihat salah satu bidadari surga yang turun ke bumi.

Sementara lelaki berdarah cina atau mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya Luhan saja, ia melongokan kepala mengintip kedalam rumah mewah didepannya. Tampak ragu ia mendorong pagar tinggi itu agar terbuka dan ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

Tangannya menekan bel beberapa kali dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampakan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan. Itu Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol merasa ia tidak mengenali lelaki cantik didepannya ini.

Luhan segera tersadar dari keterpesonannya pada Chanyeol. "Ah... perkenalkan, aku Luhan"

"Luhan?" Chanyeol mengernyit sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Dan seketika ia membelalak.

"Kau Luhan? Luhan teman Baixian yang dari Beijing itu?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat terlihat begitu lucu dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Menyuruhnya menunggu sementara ia naik kelantai dua untuk memanggil Baixian.

 **e)(o**

Sehun memarkirkan mobil didepan rumah Baekhyun. Setelah menempuh waktu yang terasa lama bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak kelelahan dan ia tertidur ditengah perjalanan tadi.

Jadi Sehun harus menggendongnya untuk memasuki rumah dan ingin segera menidurkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Takut jika kekasihnya sakit punggung tidur dalam posisi duduk seperti tadi.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" Baixian menghentikan langkah Sehun. Sedikit terheran melihat Baekhyun tertidur dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Ya. Aku permisi sebentar untuk menidurkan Baekhyun dikamarnya"

"Sehun. Setelah ini kemarilah, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku" Sehun mengangguk sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seperti perintah Baixian tadi, ia kembali keruang tengah setelah menidurkan Baekhyun. Dan ia baru menyadari ada orang asing disini. Mungkin itu teman Baixian.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa - basi.

"Sehun, perkenalkan. Ini temanku, Luhan. Dia dari Beijing. Dan Luhan, ini Sehun, temanku dan sahabat dekat Baekhyun juga" Baixian berucap saling memperkenalkan. Sehun dan Luhan dengan canggung berjabatan tangan.

Reaksi malu - malu Luhan sangat kentara dimata Baixian dan Chanyeol. Kecuali Sehun tentu saja. Ia pria yang tidak peka dari dulu.

Wajah Luhan memerah, dan ia senantiasa menundukan kepala ketika tau Sehun tengah memandang kearahnya.

"Luhan akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Ia juga mendaftar disekolah yang sama dengan kita. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta ijin dulu pada Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak pernah mau memperdulikanku. Jadi aku bicara padamu saja"

Sehun mengangguk paham "aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun nanti" ucapnya kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mau kekamar Baekhyun dulu"

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan tiba - tiba memekik pelan. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Baixian dan Chanyeol mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Luhan yang tak terduga itu.

"Baixiannnnn, dia tampan sekaliiiiii" ucapnya girang. Bahkan kini kakinya menghentak - hentak gemas dilantai.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Baixian, ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang" ia menghampiri Baixian dan lelaki kecil itu berdiri untuk menyambut pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak menginap?" Baixian sedikit tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Padahal tadi mereka baru melakukan hubungan intim.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak membawa seragam untuk besok sekolah"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baixian yang menggembung karena tengah merajuk. Ia mendekat mengecup kening kekasihnya sekilas.

"Kan sudah ada Luhan yang menemanimu disini"

Baixian menundukan kepala tampak sekali sedang merajuk. Dan Chanyeol segera membawa kekasih kecilnya kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat sembari mengecupi cuping telinganya. Baixian terkekeh pelan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin besok pagi kau harus sudah ada dihadapanku ketika aku membuka mata"

"Permintaan dituruti, tuan putri"

Luhan mendengus kesal melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu. Ia serasa sedang menonton drama saja.

 **e)(o**

Lelaki tinggi nan tampan mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi bar. Ia berucap menyebutkan salah satu jenis minuman beralkohol yang dijawab 'oke' oleh si bartender.

Lelaki itu mengecek ponsel. Membuka aplikasi email dan pesan teratas dengan nama 'Kim Jong Hyun' itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menantikan kabar dari salah satu anak buahnya itu dari tadi.

"Mereka berkencan?" gumamnya setelah melihat kiriman beberapa foto dari anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya Sehun memang ingin bermain - main denganku" ia tertawa sinis. Namun detik kemudian ia mencengkram ponselnya erat. Serasa ingin menghancurkan obyek dalam foto itu.

 **e)(o**

Ruang kelas tampak begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara si guru bertubuh seksi yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran sejarah.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan malas, sesekali juga menguap lebar. Ia menoleh ke kiri, tepatnya kearah Sehun. Dan lelaki putih itu ternyata sudah mengenyam alam mimpi sedari tadi. Tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan buku tebal ia jadikan bantal. Baekhyun merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang. Ia ingin ke toilet untuk cuci muka.

"Im ssaem" panggilnya keras. Beberapa pasang mata memandang kearahnya.

"Aku ijin ke toilet" ucapnya meminta ijin. Si guru seksi yang ia panggil Im ssaem tadi mengijininya dan memintanya untuk segera kembali kekelas.

Baekhyun memasuki toilet pria. Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Matanya terlihat jelas sekali sedang menahan kantuk. Ia pun membasuh mukanya. Merasa segar ketika air jernih itu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terkejut dan cepat - cepat membuka matanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol" bisa ia lihat pantulan diri Chanyeol dicermin. Apa lelaki itu mengikutinya kemari?

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Namun ia dibuat memekik ketika tiba - tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. Mendudukan Baekhyun diatas wastafel sementara ia berdiri dicelah kaki Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya merasa terheran.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, memagut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang intens. Baekhyun membalas dengan baik pagutan itu. Tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol. Menariknya lebih mendekat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel.

Chanyeol menjilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menyambut lidah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Melakukan perang didalam sana.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol. Melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terlihat Baekhyun yang terengah - engah, sedangkan Chanyeol tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

maaf ya aku telat update. habis sibuk sih.

ciaaaaaa Chanyeol udah maen cinta - cintaan ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun gimana yaaaaaa????

oke deh, semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan.

jangan lupa review *


	8. chapter 8

Dilanda rasa bimbang yang begitu besar. Memilih tetap bersama sang kekasih yang tak dicintai. Atau memilih menjadi egois bersama kekasih orang lain.

Perasaan yang tiba - tiba tumbuh terhadap Chanyeol, dan perasaan berbalas budi terhadap Sehun. Baekhyun sulit menjadi tegas saat ini. Ia juga seorang manusia yang menginginkan kebahagaian. Hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun ia selalu takut untuk menggapai keinginannya.

Chanyeol, orang yang ia cintai. Menyatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapkan. Lelaki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia. Seharusnya saat ini ia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat Chanyeol sebebas - bebasnya. Namun otaknya memikirkan yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Baixian?

Menjaga perasaan orang lain lebih penting daripada memilih menjadi egois.

"Pikirkan dahulu orang - orang disekitarmu sebelum mengucapkan kalimat itu"

Adalah jawaban Baekhyun tentang pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang senyum palsu. Menatap Chanyeol sedikit miris. Sementara Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang - orang. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak perlu berpikir seribu kali untuk mengatakan ini. Karna aku yakin dengan perasaanku"

"Jangan menjadi lelaki brengsek, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku disaat kau sudah memiliki kekasih"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya dan mengecupinya berkali - kali. "Kita bisa menjalin hubungan dibelakang Baixian"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Ini sama saja dengan ia yang hanya dijadikan selingkuhan saja. Memang seberapa murahnya dia?

"Bukan hanya Baixian. Tapi Sehun"

"Sehun tidak begitu penting. Dia bukan siapa - sia--"

"Sehun kekasihku"

 **.** **.** **The Dark Side** **Cast: Byun Baekhyun / Byun Baixian** **Park Chanyeol** **Oh Sehun** **Luhan** **.** **.** **Chapter 8**

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Seolah hanya dengan dua kata itu sesuatu menghantam hatinya. Sejak kapan Sehun berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya berharap apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun hanyalah candaan belaka.

"Ini hari kedua kami. Dan kemarin kami melakukan kencan yang pertama. Sehun begitu baik padaku. Ia tau cara untuk menjagaku" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis. Menerawang tentang apa saja yang Sehun lakukan padanya dihari kencan pertama mereka.

Dan itu melukai perasaan Chanyeol. Ada setitik kebahagian yang Chanyeol lihat dimata Baekhyun. Bukan salah Baekhyun jika lelaki mungil itu jatuh kepelukan orang lain. Ini salahnya yang terlalu lambat menyadari perasaannya.

Ia menunduk, tersenyum miris. Dari awal dia tidak pernah tegas dan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan inilah hasilnya. Kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Selamat" ucapnya tak lupa memasang senyuman palsu. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun seketika limbung terduduk dilantai toilet yang dingin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya. Dan menangis dengan keras. Tak peduli jika orang diluar sana ada yang mendengar suara tangisnya.

 **e)(o**

"Ayo pulang"

Sehun merangkul bahu Baekhyun setelah si mungil itu selesai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Keduanya berjalan sambil sesekali melontarkan candaan. Mengundang tatapan iri orang - orang dan cemohan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sehun!!"

Mereka berhenti, menoleh keasal suara yang memanggil nama Sehun. Itu Luhan, berlari - lari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang datar. Berbeda jika Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Pasti bibirnya akan tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Sehun... Bolehkan aku menumpang untuk pulang. Aku tidak tau jalanan Seoul" Luhan memasang tampang melas dan berucap seperti ingin menangis.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia jelas paham submisive sejenis Luhan ini. Dibalik sikap lemahnya ada jiwa licik didalamnya.

"Maaf, Luhan. Tapi aku membawa motor dan aku bersama Baekhyun"

Raut murung menghiasi wajah Luhan. Kecewa tentu saja.

"Bukankah pagi tadi kau berangkat dengan Baixian dan Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak pulang dengan mereka saja" ucap Baekhyun menimpali yang mana membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku tidak tau mereka dimana. Sehun... Kau tidak mungkin tega meninggalkanku disini kan? Aku tidak tau jalanan Seoul, Sehun" Luhan merengek sambil memegang lengan Sehun erat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendelik merasa kesal kekasihnya disentuh sembarangan.

"Sayang~ ayo pulang. Aku sudah lelah~" Baekhyun ikut merengek pada Sehun. Memegang lengan kiri Sehun dan menariknya mendekat kearahnya.

Sementara Sehun merasa begitu pusing mendengar rengekan dua lelaki manis yang masing - masing memegangi lengannya begitu erat. Sehun tau ia tampan, tapi menjadi bahan rebutan itu menyebalkan.

"Luhan..." Sehun memegang tangan Luhan menariknya agar melepaskan lengannya.

"Aku akan mencarikan taksi untukmu" ucapnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Luhan. Tentu saja Sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Ini pertama kalinya Baixian menginjakan kaki di apartement Chanyeol. Apartement yang katanya jarang ditempati. Lokasinya dekat dengan sekolah. Jadi pulang sekolah tadi mereka memutuskan untuk mampir kesini sejenak. Tentu Chanyeol yang mengajaknya.

Jika diperhatikan sedari tadi Chanyeol tampak murung dan pendiam. Mungkin kekasihnya sedang mengalami masalah. Dan ia sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak membagi keluh kesah padanya.

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol berdehem sembari mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang menghadap kearah tv berukuran 55 inch.

Baixian mengikutinya, duduk disamping Chanyeol. "Kau tampak murung" tangannya mengusap rambut Chanyeol keatas, menampilkan kening lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng sembari tersenyum sedikit terpaksa. Ia menarik Baixian kedalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Baixian.

Melihat Baixian membuatnya teringat pada Baekhyun. Teringat pernyataan cintanya yang ditolak lelaki mungil itu.

Usapan lembut jemari Baixian pada kepalanya membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baixian sembari mengecupi kulit leher lelaki itu.

"Eunghh..." Baixian meloloskan desahan membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak membuka kancing seragam Baixian satu persatu menampilkan dada putih mulus kekasihnya. Kedua jempolnya mendarat di nipple merah muda itu. Menekan - nekan sesekali memainkannya dengan gemas. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyesap leher Baixian hingga menimbulkan banyak tanda merah.

Baixian mendesah frustasi sementara tangannya mencengkram rambut Chanyeol. Semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol memberikannya akses untuk menelusuri lehernya.

"Aku menginginkamu" ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari Baixian.

Dan mereka melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya. Didalam apartement Chanyeol dan diatas sofa.

 **e)(o**

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sehun tidak berkumpul dengan teman - teman bangsatnya. Dan Kai sudah merencanakan untuk nongkrong kembali di bar seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini yang datang hanya Kai, Taehyung, Daniel, Sehun dan tentunya Baekhyun. Semua orang juga tau, dimanapun ada Sehun disitu juga ada Baekhyun.

"Ngomong - ngomong kalian berdua belum menraktir kami atas hubungan kalian" ucap Kai mengganggu kegiatan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau" Sehun menjawabnya dengan enggan dan kembali memandangi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kai yang melihat itu pun menyumpah serapahi Sehun. Seolah Sehun sedang mengejek dirinya yang masih saja single.

"Wahhh... Aku benar - benar merasa tersakiti. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menerima Sehun begitu saja?" ucap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang menatap tajam pasangan tak tau tempat itu.

"Sayang, apa kau mendengar rengekan para lelaki tak laku itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Ohhh... Kasihan sekali mereka" Baekhyun menimpalnya sembari memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat - buat.

Lalu keduanya tertawa mengejek Kai, Taehyung dan juga Daniel yang sedang mengumpat pada mereka. Mereka tak peduli, bahkan kini mereka saling melumat bibir tanpa melunturkan senyuman.

"Kkk~" Baekhyun terkekeh ketika bibirnya dijilati oleh Sehun yang mana menciptakan rasa geli.

Lidah Sehun turun menjilati dagu hingga leher Baekhyun. Memberikan ciuman kupu - kupu pada leher itu dan sesekali menyesapnya.

"Mmhhh... Kau tidak berniat memperkosaku disini kan?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang tersipu malu. Sangat menggemaskan, bagaimana wajah bayi itu tersipu karenanya.

"Kalau kau ingin, kita bisa melakukannya disini"

Dan pukulan pelan dari tangan Baekhyun mendarat didada Sehun. "Tidak akan. Menyingkirlah, kau terlalu dekat"

"Aku bisa gila melihat kalian. Dasar pasangan tak tau tempat" Daniel mulai risih melihat adegan romantis pasangan baru itu. Sama seperti lainnya. Sehun memang selalu tak ingat tempat jika sudah menyentuh Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Baixian meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Merasa sangat nyaman karena kekasihnya ikut berbaring disampingnya. Memeluk dirinya erat dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

Setelah pergumulan panas mereka tadi, tepatnya didalam apartement Chanyeol. Baixian merengek kelelahan dan ingin berbaring diranjang miliknya sendiri. Tentu Chanyeol menyanggupinya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, didalam kamar lelaki mungil itu. Deru nafas Baixian terdengar teratur. Menunjukan bahwa ia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya tengah sibuk menatapi sikecil dalam diam.

Jika memory diputar ulang maka kejadian ditoilet sekolah bersama Baekhyun lah yang selalu ia ingat. Berkata jujur tentang perasaannya pada saudara kembar kekasihnya, lalu mendapat penolakan, kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya, dan mengajaknya bercinta. Chanyeol serasa ingin membagi tubuhnya. Sebagian untuk Baixian, dan sebagian lagi untuk Baekhyun. Terdengar maruk, tapi itulah keinginannya. Atau jika disuruh memilih, ia akan memilih meninggalkan Baixian - meski terasa berat - dan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Baekhyun milik orang lain sekarang. Dan itu sulit untuk ia mencoba merebutnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baixian. Menuruni ranjang bersiap untuk pulang setelah memastikan Baixian tertidur lelap. Ia keluar dari kamar Baixian dan saat itu juga ia melihat Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kamarnya.

Dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah, ia beralih mengikuti Baekhyun. Memasuki kamar lelaki itu tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah Baekhyun sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan tangan kurusnya sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya yang langsung mendapat reaksi terkejut dari si pemilik nama.

Baekhyun merapatkan kembali kemejanya saat melihat Chanyeol berasa didalam kamarnya. Layaknya seorang gadis yang takut jika saja diperkosa.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar.

Chanyeol melihat arlojinya, waktu menunjukan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Dan lelaki kecil itu baru pulang dari kegiatan bersenang - senangnya. Pandangan Chanyeol berubah menajam.

"Kemana saja kau? Apa kau tidak ingat waktu?" pertanyaan mengintimidasi itu terlontar. Sementara Baekhyun bersikap acuh. Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya sembari melangkah ke tempat lemarinya berdiri. Melanjutkan kembali membuka pakaiannya dan berganti dengan piama tidur didepan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, aku bertanya padamu" ujar Chanyeol merasa geram diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang jam berapa atau bahkan tak pulang sekalipun kurasa itu bukan urusanmu"

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi keluar dengan Sehun. Jika dia menganggapmu kekasihnya seharusnya dia memulangkanmu tepat waktu, bukan malah mengajakmu kelayapan hingga larut"

Baekhyun mengorek kupingnya mendengar nasihat - nasihat Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak berarti itu. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas ada.

"Kalau kau ingat aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang harus pulang tepat waktu, lalu mencuci tangan dan kaki, kemudian meminum segelas susu sebelum pergi tidur" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar enggan berbicara.

Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun dan kemudian seenak jidatnya ia berbaring menindih tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Mengungkungnya dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan" Baekhyun membelalakan mata dengan pergerakan tiba - tiba lelaki itu. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa centi. Chanyeol menatapnya sendu, sementara Baekhyun menampakkan raut wajah terkejut.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Chanyeol pelan nyaris berbisik. Ia sedikit menunduk hingga menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan tatapan mata yang terkunci.

Pipi Baekhyun merona merah hingga ketelinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasa malu ditatap seintens itu oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya berpikir betapa beruntungnya Sehun memiliki lelaki ini.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian Chanyeol berinisiatif menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Si mungil membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak melumat bagian atas bibir Baekhyun. Sedikit menyesapnya. Kemudian mendapat balasan sebuah lumatan dibibir bawahnya. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol tanpa ragu. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa diminta dan Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan sementara Chanyeol bergerak berlawanan arah.

Ciuman mereka semakin liar ketika Baekhyun meloloskan lenguhan akibat lidah Chanyeol yang menjilati langit - langit mulutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Si mungil tampak terengah - engah dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu dan ia kembali merunduk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Memberikan beberapa kecupan dibibir hingga leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol sementara tangannya tak berhenti meremat rambut lelaki itu.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing piama Baekhyun menampilkan bagian tubuh atas lelaki itu yang putih bersih dengan dua tonjolan pink didadanya.

Bibir Chanyeol beralih mengecup tonjolan itu. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk merasakan puting Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dibawahnya. Ia membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih pada Chanyeol.

Ujung lidah Chanyeol bergerak cepat merangsang puting Baekhyun. Dan sesekali meraupnya untuk ia sesap.

"Ahhh... Chanyeolhhh..." Baekhyun menyukai cara lelaki itu merangsang tubuhnya. Merasakan Bagaimana ia tegang hanya karena sentuhan lidah.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak turun keperut Baekhyun memberikan beberapa kecupan diperut rata itu. Chanyeol menarik lepas celana serta dalaman lelaki itu hingga Baekhyun telanjang dihadapannya. Hanya menyisakan atasan yang menggantung dibahu si mungil.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam ketika mata Chanyeol tak hentinya menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Dan tubuh putih bersih itu semakin membuat penis Chanyeol mengeras.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya hingga telanjang dihadapan Baekhyun. Semakin membuat Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol merangkak kembali menindihi Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak membuka paha Baekhyun lebar - lebar hingga ia leluasa menggesekan kedua penis mereka.

"Akhh... Eunghh..." Baekhyun tak tahan untuk sekedar memekik. Gesekan penis Chanyeol pada miliknya mengantarkan getaran menyenangkan.

Pergerakan Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Ia malah semakin bersemangat dengan gesekan tersebut hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya yang pertama.

"Hah... Hah... Chanyeol..." nafas Baekhyun terengah - engah. Namun tak membuat Chanyeol berhenti disitu. Chanyeol mempersiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun.

Ia tidak perlu meminta izin seperti sebelum - sebelumnya. Dirinya sangat menginginkan Baekhyun dan kali ini tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Chanyeol mendorong kepala penisnya melesak lubang itu. Tidak membutuhkan usaha yang keras untuk memasuki Baekhyun. Karena lubang Baekhyun yang terlalu sering dimasuki penis Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika merasakan penisnya terjepit oleh dinding - dinding lubang Baekhyun. Sedangkan si mungil meringis perih dan desisan - desisan kesakitan terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat sangat mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun dan mengecup kening lelaki itu.

Baekhyun terdiam ingin sekali menjawab kalimat itu. Namun ia menahan agar otaknya tak mengikuti kata hatinya. Akan banyak orang yang tersakiti jika ia gegabah dalam bertindak.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dibawah sana. Menusuk lubang itu dengan penisnya yang panjang. Hal yang ia inginkan selama ini. Ada rasa yang berbeda bercinta dengan Baixian dan bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun luar biasa jauh lebih mengagumkan. Pantas Sehun selalu tak ingat tempat jika sudah menyentuh si kecil ini.

"Ahhh... Ahh..." pusat sensitif milik Baekhyun didalam sana tersentuh oleh kepala penis Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Chanyeol mempercepat tusukannya. Menyentuh secara berulang ditempat tersensitif itu.

Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan desahannya, sementara Chanyeol bergerak liar. Tak menyadari seseorang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup. Mendengar semua kegiatan mereka dengan raut wajah datar.

Penis Chanyeol menumbuk lubang Baekhyun semakin cepat disaat ia merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut dan beberapa tusukan terakhir Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya didalam lubang Baekhyun bersamaan dengan si mungil yang menyemburkan cairannya diatas perutnya.

Kedua nafas mereka beradu saling menerpa wajah sang lawan. Chanyeol tersenyum, tampak puas dan juga lega. Begitu juga Baekhyun, bibirnya tertarik begitu tulusnya menandakan ia sangat menyukai kegiatannya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lepas penisnya kemudian berbaring disebelah Baekhyun. Memeluk lelaki itu dalam tidurnya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersiap untuk menyelami alam mimpi. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sembari tangannya menapak mengelus pipi lelaki tinggi itu.

 **e)(o**

Pagi ini Sehun dengan kaos dan hoodie warna hitam serta jeans biru dongker memarkirkan motornya diperkarangan rumah Baekhyun. Ia berniat menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berada disamping Baekhyun seharian. Jika kita melihat jam saat ini menunjukan waktu pukul 7 pagi. Dan Sehun sudah bersemangat mengunjungi kekasihnya. Benar - benar sedang dimabuk cinta.

Sehun mengetuk pintu utama rumah kekasihnya. Menunggu Baekhyun membukakan pintu kemudian menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis tak lupa juga ciuman di pagi harinya.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka bukanlah Baekhyun yang menyambutnya. Melainkan Luhan.

"Sehunnnn~" Luhan sedikit memekik senang mendapati Sehun berdiri dihadapanya. Lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan dan itu menyegarkan mata rusa Luhan.

"Hai, Lu" Sehun mau tak mau menyapa rusa cina itu.

"Sehun, kebetulan kau disini. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi berbelanja untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tapi aku tidak tau tempatnya. Dan kebetulan kau ada disini. Jadi maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja?"

Sehun menimang permintaan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia enggan sekali pergi. Niatnya kesini tadi kan untuk menemui pujaan hatinya bukan untuk menemani Luhan belanja.

"Baiklah, ayo" jadi mau tak mau Sehun menurutinya, mengingat Luhan adalah teman baik Baixian.

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk menaiki motor besarnya. Dan kejadian berikutnya ia dibuat terkejut. Luhan dengan seenaknya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya dengan erat. Tak lupa menyandarkan kepala pada punggung tegapnya.

"Luhan, bisakah kau tidak berpegangan terlalu erat?" ucapnya meminta Luhan agar melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah naik motor, Sehun. Jadi aku takut kalau kalau nanti terjatuh"

Dan akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas, memilih untuk mengalah. Membiarkan Luhan melakukan keinginannya.

 **e)(o**

Sinar mentari pagi ini mengganggu tidur cantik Baixian. Tidurnya terasa sangat nyenyak. Mungkin berkat dekapan hangat kekasihnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Baixian ketika membuka mata adalah wajah damai Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya. Baixian tersenyum, tangannya tergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia memandangnya dengan rasa tak pernah puas. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol yang terlelap merasa terganggu dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Tersenyum tipis mendapati Baixian sedang menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Pagi" sapa Baixian.

"Pagi" balasnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol menarik Baixian untuk mendekat dan kemudian memeluknya sembari memberikan kecupan dikening kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau menginap semalam" Baixian mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap - usap punggung Baixian.

"Aku malas menyetir. Dan aku ikut mengantuk melihatmu tertidur pulas" bohong. Tentu saja apa yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol itu bohong.

Nyatanya semalam ketika ia ingin pulang ia malah sibuk bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Tertidur pulas sembari memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Kemudian ketika pagi tiba ia bergegas kembali kekamar Baixian. Tidur disamping Baixian. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya curiga.

Baixian memajukan wajahnya mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol membiarkannya, tak berniat untuk membalas ciuman itu.

"Kalau seperti ini setiap hari aku pasti menjadi orang yang paling beruntung sedunia. Kkk~" dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Baixian.

 _Ya.. kalau aku bisa menyentuh Baekhyun setiap hari aku pasti jadi orang yang paling beruntung sedunia_

"Aku mau mandi. Dan segera membuatkan sarapan" ucap Chanyeol. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi milik Baixian.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol mendengus melihat isi kulkas yang kosong. Seharusnya ia paham kalau Baixian dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka belanja disupermarket. Jangankan belanja, menyentuh pisau dapur pun tak pernah.

Ia menutup pintu kulkas cukup kasar. Kemudian berbalik dan disaat itu pula ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Sudut bibirnya saat itu pula terangkat membentuk senyuman mempesona. Ia bersandar pada kulkas, melipat kedua tangannya didada sembari menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak berjalan malu - malu. Ia menggigiti bibirnya seperti menahan senyumnya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Chanyeol semalam.

"Hai" sapa Baekhyun ketika sudah berada tepat didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk segera menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi dibibir si mungil.

"Merasa lebih baik" tanya Chanyeol. Mengarah pada rasa khawatir pada bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang semalam sudah ia bobol.

Baekhyun mengangguk "saaangat baik" ucapnya bernada imut. Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap seimut ini didepan Sehun. Tapi dihadapan Chanyeol itu semua terjadi secara alami.

"Berniat untuk melakukannya lagi?" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat. Memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sementara si kecil menggantungkan tangannya dipundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sembari memiringkan kepala kekiri. Berpose seimut mungkin didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau menginginkanku" jawaban yang menggembirakan bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggumu di apartemenku malam ini. Tentu kau ingat dimana tempatnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman malu. Menyetujui ucapan lelaki itu. Tak ingin bersikap munafik, Baekhyun menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol. Dan sebab kejadian semalam membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan lelaki itu lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol. Takut kalau saja Baixian atau siapapun melihatnya. Biarkan ia menikmati moment dirinya bersama Chanyeol disaat tak ada seseorang yang akan memergokinya.

 **e)(o**

 _'Wahhh... Cantik Sekali'_

 _'Lihat kulitnya yang sangat putih itu. Pasti terasa halus jika disentuh'_

 _'Sisakan aku satu yang seperti itu, Tuhan'_

Bisikan - bisikan penuh kekaguman itu terdengar ditelinga Sehun dan Luhan. Sejak mereka menginjakan kaki disupermarket, keduanya menjadi bahan perbincangan. Jika para gadis memekik melihat Sehun, beda lagi dengan para lelaki yang menatap Luhan dengan air liur yang menetes.

Dalam hati Sehun membenarkan ucapan - ucapan para lelaki itu. Dilihat dari segi manapun Luhan ini sangat cantik. Wajahnya seperti boneka. Dan kalau boleh jujur Luhan itu tipenya sekali. Tapi sungguh dirinya tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada Luhan. Baginya Baekhyun lebih menarik. Baekhyun itu melampaui tipenya. Cantik, imut, berwajah bayi, kulitnya sangat halus, lubangnya yang ketat, mulutnya yang hebat saat mengulum penisnya. Sangat sempurna jika ia jadikan pendamping hidup.

"Lu, apa masih lama?" Sehun bertanya tak sabaran. Pasalnya rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun sudah memuncak.

"Sebentar, Sehun. Kita bahkan belum ada 10 menit disini"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya sedikit kesal. Namun ia kembali mengikuti kemana kaki Luhan melangkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambung...**

maaffff aku telat updateeee huhu. untuk chapter ini banyak scene yg aku hilangin. mungkin akan muncul dichap depan.

oh ya, jangan lupa kunjungi ffku yg Losing My Heart ya...

semoga gk lupa sm ff ini dan tetap berikan reviewnya...


	9. chapter 9

**The Dark Side**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Byun Baixian**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

Baekhyun merasa kesepian kali ini. Berdiam diri diruang tengah membiarkan televisi menyala menyiarkan sebuah drama tanpa berniat menontonnya. Bibirnya sedari tadi mengerucut sebal. Sedikit informasi saja ia sedang kesal dengan Oh Sehun, kekasih tampannya.

Sepulang sekolah tadi ia merengek meminta Sehun untuk jalan - jalan ke acara festival kembang api. Tapi lelaki itu menolaknya dengan berkata : "maaf sayang, hari ini aku harus latihan menari. Karena acara perlombaannya sudah dekat. Aku janji besok kita akan datang ke festival kembang api".

Ayolah... Festival kembang api hanya diadakan satu tahun sekali dan itu hanya hari ini. Tidak ada besok ataupun lusa.

" Sehun sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi" gerutunya sembari mencebikan bibir.

Getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya mengalihkan acara menggerutunya. Itu Sehun yang membuat panggilan video untuknya.

Baekhyun dengan malas menggeser ikon hijau menerima panggilan tersebut. Wajah tampan kekasihnya seketika memenuhi layar ponsel. Tersenyum teduh dengan peluh yang membasahi kening dan rambutnya. Sehun benar - benar tampan dan Baekhyun tidak tahan ingin menciumi wajah itu. Namun sayangnya kini suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Jadi ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan ketus.

"Mau apa kau menghubungiku?"

Mendengar nada bicara yang ketus serta raut wajah datar itu membuat Sehun tertawa diseberang sana. Tawanya semakin membuat Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tajam. Seolah berkata - kau sudah mencampakanku dan sekarang malah menertawakanku-.

"Sayang, kau masih merajuk, hm?"

Sehun bertanya lembut menyadari kalau kekasihnya semakin menajamkan matanya. Tak ingin membuat si mungil itu marah terlalu larut padanya.

"..." Baekhyun diam dan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menonton drama di tv. Tangannya yang tak memegang ponsel ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hei?" Sehun memanggil tapi Baekhyun tetap menulikan pendengarannya mengabaikan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Besok kita datang ke festival itu"

Sehun mengulang kembali ucapannya yang tadi siang. Dan itu menarik Baekhyun untuk menatap layar ponselnya memandang Sehun sinis.

"Kau pikir festival itu diadakan setiap hari apa? Sudahlah kau urus saja teman - temanmu itu. Jangan memperdulikanku"

Sikap Baekhyun saat ini persis seperti seorang gadis pms yang sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya dan itu membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman. Tidak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk marah atau tersinggung pada ucapan Baekhyun. Semarah apapun Baekhyun itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bersenang - senang dengan yang lain. Aku benar - benar latihan untuk lomba minggu depan. Kau lihat kan keringatku ini?" Sehun menyibak rambutnya keatas menunjukan peluh didahinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu"

Baekhyun sedikit melunak. Jika dipikir - pikir seharusnya ia tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun pasti juga memiliki kesibukan lain selain menemaninya. Memikirkan itu membuat bahunya merosot dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kekanakan" ucapnya menundukan kepala. Sehun terkekeh diseberang sana yang sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Aku yang minta maaf, sayang. Aku tidak ada disisimu saat kekasihku membutuhkanku"

Baekhyun menampakan senyuman manisnya yang sungguh melelehkan hati Sehun. Pipi chubby yang merona dan mata sipit berbentuk eyes smile ketika tersenyum. Benar - benar favorit Sehun sekali.

"Yasudah, berlatihlah lagi dan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Semoga berhasil, Sehun"

"Aku akan berlatih sebentar lalu pulang. Kau juga sayang, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun membuat gestur mengecup dibibirnya dan diikuti oleh Sehun diseberang sana.

 _Chup_

Namun terasa nyata ketika sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Memberikan satu kecupan kemudian tersenyum idiot dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol!" rotasi bola mata Baekhyun sudah melebar dengan aksi pria tinggi ini. Takut - takut ia melirik ponselnya dan bernafas lega melihat sambungannya dengan Sehun sudah terputus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kalau Sehun melihatnya?!"

Baekhyun berbicara sembari menggertakan bibirnya memarahi Chanyeol. Sedangkan pihak yang dimarahi tetap mempertahankan senyuman idiotnya.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Mengikuti pose Baekhyun yang menyangga kepalanya disandaran sofa.

"Umm.." si mungil mengangguk dibarengi dengan kerucutan bibir "Sehun ada latihan dengan Kai. Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa kesini tanpa Baixian?"

Wajah bayi milik Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Seolah ia benar - benar melihat ada bayi didepannya. Melihat keimutan itu tak ayal membuat jemarinya tergerak menarik gemas bibir mengerucut itu.

Baekhyun sempat mengaduh sakit yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku sengaja kemari untuk menemuimu. Lagi pula Baixian sedang menemani Luhan keluar. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Rinduuuuu~" kembali Baekhyun berlaku manis pada Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergeser mendekati lelaki itu dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan lelaki yang berstatuskan selingkuhannya itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus surai gelap Baekhyun. "Aku berencana mengajakmu keluar malam ini"

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun menarik diri dari pelukannya memperlihatkan binar kebahagian dimata tajamnya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke festival kembang api sekarang juga. Kau mau kan? Mau kan? Mau kan??" pertanyaan menggebu - gebu dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjaga hatinya agar tidak meleleh jika dihadapkan dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Ayo berangkat sekarang"

"Yeaayyy"

Si mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuh kecilnya berlarian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan bersiap jalan - jalan bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Taman Yeondeungpo, adalah lokasi dimulainya acara festival kembang api tahun ini. Acara ini hanya diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali. Dimulai dari pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 11 malam nanti. Itu sebabnya sepulang sekolah tadi Baekhyun merajuk pada Sehun karena tidak bisa membawanya ke acara ini. Beruntungnya ada Chanyeol yang berbaik hati mengajaknya kemari.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun setelah turun dari mobil adalah berlarian menuju tepi taman yang mengarah langsung ke danau besar yang sudah terdapat banyak sekali perahu layar.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, menjaga si mungil agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan. Ia segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang memberitahunya agar jangan berdiri terlalu menepi pada danau.

"Disini gelap, bagaimana kalau kau terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau, hm?"

 _Chanyeol perhatian sekali,_ Baekhyun dibuat merona olehnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi panjang.

"Jam berapa kembang apinya meluncur? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya"

"Ini masih jam 7, menurut jadwalnya sih sekitar jam 7 lebih lebih 15 menit."

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli minum dulu" Baekhyun berdiri sembari matanya mengedar mencari stan penjual minuman.

"Biar aku yang belikan" Chanyeol menawarkan diri dan langsung ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, kau tunggu saja disini. Aku cuma sebentar kok"

Chanyeol mau tak mau mengangguk membiarkan Baekhyun membeli minuman sesuai keinginannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap kedua tangannya menghalau udara dingin yang menyerangnya. Ia berdiri didepan stan minuman menunggu si penjual membuatkan pesanannya.

Kepalanya sedari tadi menunduk memperhatikan seekor anak kucing bergerak mengitari kakinya. Kucing itu beberapa kali mengusapkan ekornya seolah meminta makanan padanya. Ia tertawa pelan melihat kucing itu.

Dan kemudian sebuah sepatu kulit berdiri tak jauh dari kakinya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa itu.

Seorang lelaki yang tingginya hampir menyamai Chanyeol. Pakaiannya sangat formal, kemeja putih dan berbalutkan jas biru dongker. Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki tersebut. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana.

Lelaki itu tiba - tiba menolehkan kepala menghadap kearahnya. Dan seketika itu pula Baekhyun merasa waktu seolah berhenti. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan ia merasa emosinya yang dulu teredam kini kembali menguak lebar.

Lelaki itu...

Nam Joohyuk.

Orang yang pertama kali membuatnya merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

Orang yang pertama kali membuatnya merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan patah hati.

Sekaligus orang yang menginjak - injak harga dirinya.

 **Flashback on**

Hari itu setelah Baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya pada Joohyuk, seniornya. Dan sekaligus mendapat penolakan, ia mengurung dirinya dikamar. Bohong jika mengatakan ia tidak akan menangis. Nyatanya ia tengah menangis begitu pilu sembari meremas dadanya.

Ia benar - benar menyukai seniornya itu, dan hanya Joohyuk lah yang membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia orang yang selalu berwajah datar.

Setiap perlakuan dan perhatian yang lelaki itu berikan padanya memberikan getaran tersendiri disudut hatinya. Ia menghangat dan merona setiap saat berdekatan dengan Joohyuk.

Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang memukul Joohyuk setelah penolakan yang ia dapat. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap kasar , seharusnya ia bersikap lembut seperti Baixian agar lelaki itu mempertimbangkan perasaannya.

Paginya Baekhyun segera mencari keberadaan Joohyuk, ia menemukannya sedang berkumpul bersama teman - temannya dikantin. Ia pun menghampiri lelaki itu. Dan seketika suasana hening. Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, malas sekaligus sengit.

"Joohyuk sunbaenim" panggilnya.

Orang yang ia panggil berdehem malas tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Kentara sekali jika lelaki itu risih terhadap Baekhyun. Berbeda dari sikap Joohyuk yang lembut seperti biasanya.

"Aku... Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Bicara saja" Baekhyun melirik kesekitar. Apa harus ia membicarakan masalahnya dihadapan semua orang? Yang ada mereka akan mencibirnya. Namun ia tidak ingin semakin membuat Joohyuk kesal padanya. Ia menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan apa tujuannya datang menemui lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah memukulmu kemarin" Baekhyun memulainya dengan hal yang pertama. Tak ada sahutan dari Joohyuk. Maka dari itu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap bodoh dengan bersikap kasar padamu"

Lagi, ia menarik nafas dalam "sunbae... Aku... Aku benar - benar menyukai sunbae. Aku... Aku ingin sunbae mempertimbangkanku. Aku, jauh lebih baik dari Baixian"

Setelah kalimat itu meluncur, hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara tawa teman - teman dari Joohyuk. Sedangkan Joohyuk menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Kau... Lebih baik dari Baixian? Apa hal yang lebih baik itu? Apa kau baik dalam urusan ranjang? Kalau begitu mari kita coba, apa kau bisa memuaskanku atau tidak"

Terkejut tentu saja. Baekhyun bahkan tak mengira Joohyuk bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu disamping sikap berwibawanya. Baekhyun menunduk menahan bulir air matanya tak memperdulikan suara tawa orang - orang.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" Joohyuk menepuk - nepuk pipi Baekhyun cukup kasar.

"Tunjukan padaku kehebatanmu diatas ranjang dan aku akan mempertimbangkanmu"

Cukup sudah, ia tidak ingin harga dirinya semakin terinjak - injak oleh perkataan Joohyuk. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan area kantin dengan penghuninya yang tak pernah puas menertawakannya.

Setelah kejadian ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan melihat wajah Joohyuk dan menghindari lelaki itu.

 **Flashback off**

"Joohyuk sunbaenim" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nada bergetar yang ketara menahan amarah.

Joohyuk tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh si mungil. Joohyuk tak terkejut dengan itu. Ia masih mempertahankan senyuman yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Baekhyun, apa kabar?" tanyanya berbasa - basi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia masih menatap Joohyuk tajam. Menyalurkan betapa bencinya ia pada lelaki itu.

"Aku berharap ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku. Pergilah sejauh mungkin"

Dan setelahnya ia memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Melupakan minumannya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin berdiri dilingkungan yang sama dengan lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol ayo pulang" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan cepat - cepat menarik lengan Chanyeol. Merengek meminta pulang.

"Kembang apinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai, baek. Kau yakin mau pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tatapan memelas. Sedang Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Ia pun menangkup pipi halus itu. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku, Baekhyun" kembali Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Memilih untuk bungkam.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya?"

"Antarkan aku ketempat Sehun. Aku ingin menemuinya"

Rahang Chanyeol sempat mengeras merasa tidak terima jika Baekhyun lebih memilih lari ke Sehun disaat ada masalah, sedangkan jelas - jelas dirinya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Namun akhirnya Chanyeol tetap mengantar ke apartement Sehun. Dengan Baekhyun sebagai penunjuk arah. Ia hanya mengantarnya sampai depan, baginya tidak sudi menginjak kediaman Oh itu.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba sempat mengejutkan Sehun. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan dan bersiap untuk mandi. Tapi karena kedatangan kekasihnya ia lebih memilih untuk menyambut pelukan si mungil. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang berkeringat, bagi Baekhyun Sehun itu tetap wangi meski berkeringat banyak.

"Sayang, lepaskan dulu. Aku mau mandi" ucapnya lembut dengan telapak tangannya yang mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali. Kepalanya semakin tenggelam dalam dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan pelukannya lagi. Sekarang biarkan aku mandi sebentar saja ya, sayang?"

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepala, tetap tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mau tak mau ia membawa kekasihnya untuk mandi bersama. Berendam air hangat sembari memeluk Baekhyun yang menyandarkan punggungnya didadanya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tampak pendiam"

Sehun memulai pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganjal dimulutnya. Bibirnya mendarat di punggung Baekhyun, mengecupnya beberapa kali sembari tangannya dibawah sana tak bisa diam untuk mengusap paha kekasihnya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat dengan ... Nam Joohyuk?" seketika pergerakan Sehun berhenti setelah mendengar nama itu.

Dipikirannya kenapa Baekhyun tiba - tiba membicarakan lelaki itu? Apa si brengsek itu sudah berani menampakan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun?

"Sehun... Kau melamun?" mendengar tak ada reaksi, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa dengan orang itu?"

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya"

Rahang Sehun sudah mengeras. Jadi benar si brengsek itu benar - benar berani menampakan dirinya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam jika sampai lelaki itu menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Tapi... Dia terlihat berbeda. Dia tersenyum begitu tulus padaku, dia juga menanyakan kabarku. Kupikir dia sudah melupakan masa lalu itu"

"Ingatlah dia pernah menginjak - injak harga dirimu, sayang"

"Ya, tentu aku akan tetap mengingatnya. Tapi kurasa dia sudah berubah"

"Jangan pernah mempercayai apa yang ada dalam sekejap. Belum tentu dia bermaksud baik padamu, itu bisa saja hanya topengnya"

"Sehun, kenapa kau jadi berpikiran buruk. Kau juga belum tau kan dia berubah atau tidak"

Sehun mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun cukup kuat yang menciptakan ringisan dibibir Baekhyun. Satu sisinya yang lain. Ia berani menyakiti kekasihnya jika kekasihnya itu menyulut emosinya.

"Dia tidak berubah sedikit pun, dia tetap seseorang yang brengsek"

"Akhh... Sehun lepaskan. Kau tidak pernah tau dia seperti apa. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya"

Cengkeraman tangan Sehun tidak main - main kuatnya. Baekhyun rasa pinggangnya bisa remuk jika Sehun semakin menekannya.

"Kau yang tidak tau dia seperti apa, Baek. Dia berbahaya, dia bisa saja mengambilmu dariku"

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan lagi ucapan Sehun. Ia memegang tangan Sehun untuk memintanya melepas cengkeramannya. Hingga saat tangan itu terlepas, Baekhyun melarikan diri dari Sehun. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tetap berada disekitar kekasihnya.

Bukan kali pertama Sehun main tangan dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun satu hal tentang Sehun.

Lelaki itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat terobsesi padanya. Apapun akan Sehun lakukan demi mempertahankan dirinya. Ingat bagaimana dulu mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih juga karena Sehun yang memukulnya.

Bodohnya lagi, Baekhyun tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun. Rasa ketergantungan itu nyatanya masih melekat hingga sekarang. Melupakan sikap main tangan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun merapatkan bathrobe yang tadi sempat ia pakai. Dirinya berdiri disudut lemari sambil memandang Sehun takut. Sedangkan Sehun berjalan santai menghampirinya.

"Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh"

Sehun tak memperdulikan pembelaan diri itu. Ia dengan santai menghampiri lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa satu set piyama dan memakainya. Sementara Baekhyun mencengkeram erat kerah bathrobenya sembari menunduk dalam.

"Sehun, dia benar - benar tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku berani bersumpah"

Dan pergerakan Sehun berhenti. Emosinya semakin tersulut, ia melangkah berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Mencengkeram rahang simungil dan membuatnya agar mendongak menatapnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi"

Perintahnya dengan nada suara yang kentara sekali sedang mengancam Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun diam dan malah mengeluarkan isak tangisnya.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!!"

Si mungil itu mengkerut takut ketika Sehun membentaknya. Ia ingin meraih Sehun kepelukannya agar Sehun bisa bicara baik - baik tanpa perlu emosi. Namun sekali lagi rahangnya terasa sakit akibat cengkeraman itu.

"Kau pernah mencintainya, dan sekarang setelah lelaki itu kembali kau malah mati - matian membelanya. Apa kau berniat kembali padanya, huh?!"

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan hempasan yang kasar. Baekhyun tak menjawab ucapan Sehun. Satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya akan terasa salah dipendengaran Sehun. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kemari" tangan Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh Sehun dan menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis menunduk menunggu hal apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah sabuk berwarna hitam berbahan kulit.

"Buka" perintahnya singkat menyuruh Baekhyun membuka bathrobenya. Baekhyun menatapnya melas dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng menolak perintah Sehun.

"Baekhyun, cepat buka atau aku akan semakin menyakitimu"

Bohong, nyatanya ia membuka bathrobenya atau tidak Sehun tetap akan menyakitinya. Apa gunanya sabuk yang ia ambil kalau bukan untuk menyakiti kekasihnya.

"AKU BILANG BUKA!!" bentakan terdengar lagi. Mendengar itu Baekhyun cepat - cepat melepasnya dan bertelanjang dihadapan Sehun. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu sabuk itu mendarat ditubuhnya.

 _CTAR_

Satu cambukan mendarat dipunggungnya. Baekhyun membekap sendiri mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan.

 _CTAR_

Tubuhnya sampai melengkung dan merasa panas dipunggung. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan luka dipunggungnya dari kekasihnya.

 _CTAR_

Dan yang terakhir Baekhyun jatuh pingsan, ia terlalu tidak kuat menahan sakitnya cambukan dari sabuk itu. Ia yakin itu akan meninggalkan luka dipunggungnya.

Sehun tak terlihat menyesal atau apapun setelah pingsannya Baekhyun. Ia membuang sabuknya dilantai begitu saja dan tidur disamping Baekhyun sambil memeluknya sayang.

.

.

.

tbc

.

dari awal sehun itu cinta banget kan sama baek. krn perasaannya yg terlalu mendalam itu yg bikin sehun jadi terobsesi sm baek. kalo dia emg cinta sm baek seharusnya dia ngasih baekhyun pilihan mau tetep sm dia apa sm chanyeol. inget chap 7 sehun maksa baek nerima dia gara" cemburu sm chanyeol kan.

dan sekarang fix perasaan sehun ke baek itu bukan cinta. tapi obsesi.

dan juga dari awal ini ff chanbaek ya bukan hunbaek. jadi jangan terlalu berharap endingnya ini hunbaek atau malah hyukbaek (joohyuk - baekhyun).

bubay...


End file.
